


The Mike and Duncan Team-Up Fanfic Nobody Asked For

by StarryEyesAndSkies



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mike and Zoey is the only ship that plays a semi-important role, This fic does not focus on romantic relationships so I didn't tag them, i don't know guys, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyesAndSkies/pseuds/StarryEyesAndSkies
Summary: Duncan realizes who Mal is during All-Stars and decides to help Mike keep him under control. As Duncan realizes that Mike and Mal are both better allies than he originally thought, he fights against his own urge to become a hero.
Relationships: Mike (Total Drama) & Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter One

A/N Seriously, nobody wanted this story. So why did I make it? Why did I sink hours of my life into writing Total Drama fanfiction? Because I’m the worst. Here’s the gist of the story: Duncan realizes who Mal is during All-Stars and decides to help Mike keep him under control. As Duncan realizes that Mike and Mal are both better allies than he originally thought, he fights against his own urge to become a hero. The first two chapters are fairly short so I’m posting the next one on Sunday, but after that I’ll be updating every Friday. Enjoy!

Chapter One

The moment we flew over Camp Wawanakwa and Chris announced we had to jump out of the helicopter and into the water, I knew I had made a huge mistake returning to this godforsaken show. 

I looked around at my fellow passengers, but I didn’t recognize half of them. Like a dumbass, I didn’t watch whatever season had those new contestants, so I had no idea what I was up against. I tried to grin at Courtney before I jumped into the water, trying to act like I wasn’t scared shitless, but she just rolled her eyes.

Once I made it to the shore, Chris stood next to his robot assistant and started to drone on about the upcoming season. I tuned him out pretty quick to try and gauge the competition. Most of them were paying attention to Chris. I tried to catch Courtney’s eye, but she glared at me. Then, I tried to look at Gwen to see if she saw what just happened, but she glared at me too, which was weird. There was Heather, who narrowed her eyes the moment I looked at her, and Lindsay, who I don’t think recognized me. The last one I knew was Sierra, who honestly creeped me out a little bit. Apart from that, everyone else was new. That small nerd, Cameron, wouldn’t have lasted a day in juvie, while Lightning kept whispering to that jock girl, Jo, who looked annoyed. Sam stood there looking awkward. The redheads, Scott and Zoey, appeared normal enough, although Scott looked kind of dirty. That left…Mike. I couldn’t get a good read on him, but something about him bothered me. It wasn’t like he did anything, but it felt like I was missing something important. I didn’t want to make it too obvious that I was staring, but I risked turning my head ever so slightly to get a better look. The moment I had him in my view, I realized that he was staring directly at me too. When I noticed, his eyes slightly widened, but before I could think about it further, Chris clapped his hands and began to list off names.

“Alright, this season our theme is Heroes vs. Villains! Isn’t that great?”

This was no contest. Obviously, I would be on the villians team, while Gwen would probably be a hero, which sucked.

“For the Heroic Hamsters-”

Some of the meaner cast members snickered at that, because that’s a pretty dumb name.

“-we have Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra and Zoey!”

Wait. No Gwen? Would we be on the same team? Awesome. 

The assembled heroes shuffled over to one side.

“And on the Villainous Vultures, we have Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Scott, and… Gwen!”

Score. I smiled at Gwen, but she looked pissed. 

“What? Why am I a villain?” She asked in disbelief.

“Um, do I have to remind you? Boyfriend kisser!” Courtney seethed at her. Great, so she still wasn’t over that. Gwen shuffled over to our side.

“Hey, we’re on the same team!” I cheered. She gave me a weak smile. 

“Why do the Heroes get an extra member?” Jo complained.

“Fine,” Chris groaned. “Take the robot.” The machine rolled over to us.

All in all, it was a team of people who hated each other. I wasn’t looking to get involved in any drama this season, but with this group of idiots, it was probably going to be impossible. 

“Alright, everyone!” Gwen announced. “I know that there’s a lot riding on this competition, but let’s all try to get along! This could be a great opportunity to make some new friends,” she smiled. 

“Oh, sure, babe,” I smiled back at her. No fucking chance. I came here for two reasons, to hang out with Gwen, and to win a million dollars. If I was stuck on a team of people who hated me, then goddamnit, I was playing to win. 

The other villains mumbled similar sentiments about how we would all be friends, and Gwen seemed to be appeased, but she had a big storm coming if she thought we would all cooperate. 

As we walked to the first challenge, Heather and Jo started fighting, while I was focused on Courtney. 

“She’s glaring at me,” Gwen whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll glare back for you.” I gave Courtney my best death stare, but she just shrugged and looked away. Wait, what? She wasn’t supposed to do that!

“Courtney,” I whispered.

“Not now, Duncan,” she walked faster and caught up with Lindsay. 

“Why didn’t she glare back?” I wondered aloud. 

“Why do you care?” Gwen questioned.

“I don’t. Obviously. Duh. Why would I care?” I did care. A lot. Why was Courtney ignoring me?

When we finally got to the cliff, Chris said we had to pick a driver, immediately causing a fight over who would get to do it. Jo announced she was a champion cart driver, whatever that meant, but she won out. Meanwhile, the other team was fighting because they all “believed in each other” and wanted a “friendship finale,” which made me want to throw up, but they picked Lindsay, a questionable choice. But hey, if they lose, that’s better for me. 

The challenge was going fine until Sierra had to shove her nose where it didn’t belong. I was trying to talk to Gwen, who seemed to be distracted about something, when Sierra wrapped her arms around both of us and yelled,

“Oh, I love to see that Gwuncan is still going strong! The fans all hate your relationship, but I love it!”

Gwen folded her arms and looked down at the ground. Sensing she was uncomfortable, I added,

“Sierra, don’t you have a challenge to work on?”

“Sorry! I just had to update my blog!” She squealed before running back to her team. 

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked Gwen.

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Jo ran back from her turn, meaning it was time for me to jump.

“Wish me luck,” I smiled and went in for a kiss, but she turned away.

“Not now,” she muttered. Seriously? Now Gwen was acting all weird? What was up with these people! 

After I grabbed the key, I hopped into the carriage. Halfway through the woods, Jo began to rattle on.

“Duncan, you better not try and make yourself the leader of this team. That’s my job,” she announced. 

“Don’t worry,” I scoffed. “I have no interest in running this shitshow. You can do it.”

“Good. I intend to,” she smiled as we reached the mansion. I tried the key, but it didn’t work.

“We should just kick the door down,” she suggested.

“I appreciate your thinking,” I agreed, “but we’d probably lose the challenge.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she sighed as she began to push the cart back through the woods. When we got back to the cliff, the Hamsters were already getting ready to jump. It was that Mike guy. Zoey kissed him on the cheek, which I took note of. I had no idea they were dating, but that’s a pretty good weakness to exploit later on, if it comes to that. Mike walked over to the edge, but the moment before he jumped, he turned back to look at the rest of us. I caught his eye again, which apparently threw him off his game, as he tripped and took Gwen down with him into the water. 

“Gwen!” I yelled out her name and ran over to the edge, but she appeared to be swimming fine. Not that I was nervous or anything. 

The next few keys didn’t work, and morale was pretty low. Soon enough, the Hamsters were ahead of us. 

“Damnit!” Lightning yelled in frustration. “This is ridiculous!”

The robot, who I’d honestly forgotten about up to that point, started beeping.

“Oh, sha-shut the fuck up,” Lightning muttered so the cameras wouldn’t pick up on it. “If you’re so capable, then why don’t you go into the water?” He gave the robot a shove. It started to beep frantically, and I kind of felt bad for it’s sudden demise, but I kept that to myself. Why did I feel sorry for a machine?

“Finally, that toaster is out of here,” Heather voiced her approval. All of the sudden, the robot smashed open and out of nowhere Alejandro flew upwards, holding a key. I have no idea how he survived inside that robot suit for two years, but he was real competition. Great, one more person to watch out for. At least he managed to unlock the door.

“Pretty cool that Alejandro’s back, right?” I asked Gwen after we had won the challenge. She was walking through the woods, gathering stray flowers. 

“Sure.”

“I wonder how he survived in that suit?”

“I don’t know.”

“What are you doing with those flowers?”

“They’re for Courtney.”

I almost fell over. 

“Courtney? Why?”

“I don’t know. I thought it would be a nice sign of friendship.”

“Sure,” I rolled my eyes. No way would that work. Courtney hated Gwen after the whole… incident. Which definitely wasn’t my fault!

Sure enough, at the Heroes elimination, Gwen tried to give Courtney the flowers, but Courtney didn’t seem to appreciate it. Something about allergies and Gwen being a “true villain?” I tried to console her when she came back, but she was having none of it. 

Chris started to drone on again about the immunity statute on Boney Island, and the elimination procedures, but it was all pretty boring. I took the opportunity to try and figure out what was up with Mike. I had definitely seen him before, but where? I listened in on him speaking to Zoey, and his voice was familiar… but not completely?

Wait. 

Hold up.

His face was familiar, but not completely, his voice was familiar, but not completely, everything was screaming that I met this guy before, but he was-

“Duncan?” Mike whispered to me. He probably realized that I was staring at him like a creep. “Are you alright?” He had a questioning look on his face. That face…

And then it hit me. Oh, of fucking course. How did I not see it before? 

It was Mal. That guy from juvie. I don’t think I ever spoke to him directly, but everyone knew who he was. I mean, he basically ran the place. He had a different hairstyle now, and his voice was slightly higher, but it was definitely him. It almost didn’t make sense. Mike seemed so gentle and nice, while Mal was… Mal. Violent. Cold. Unfeeling. If I didn’t recognize his face, I never would’ve put two and two together. But I guess he had multiple personalities, right? He could be an entirely different person. Did he recognize me? Did Mal even know who I was? How did that guy ever make it over to the Heroes team?

“Duncan?” Mike asked again.

No. He would have said something. But maybe he’s biding his time? 

“Sorry,” I smiled. “I just stared off for a second.”

He shared a look with Zoey that said “this Duncan guy is a total weirdo” before turning back to watch the elimination. 

Did Zoey know about Mal? It wasn’t my place to say anything. I didn’t want to interfere in this guy’s personal relationships. Besides, I could be wrong, and then I’d look like a total asshole. 

In the end, Lindsay was voted off. She didn’t seem too bothered, and I didn’t pay Mike, or, Mal, any more attention. 

I tried to speak to Gwen before bed in the mansion, but she kept staring off, so I figured she was tired after the first challenge of the season. 

Looking back, maybe dismissing Mal this early in the game was a dumb move. After all, I had the upper hand. Nobody knew who he was, and nobody saw him coming. As I would soon learn, Mike was included in that statement, and my heroic attempts (not that I’m a hero or anything like that) to stay out of drama would fail spectacularly.

But that night, I went to bed in blissful ignorance, planning what I would say to Gwen the next morning.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Enjoy! This is a shorter chapter since Duncan doesn’t do too much in this challenge, but as promised, the plot picks up very quickly starting next chapter, which I will post on Friday. 

Chapter Two

At breakfast the next morning, I tried to get Gwen to open up, but she still seemed off.

“Gwen, what’s up? Is something wrong?” I asked her while I ate a delicious plate of bacon and eggs. I had no intention of ever spending the night in that run down cabin. 

“I’m just worried about Lightning on Boney Island,” she mumbled into her bowl of cereal.

“What? That guy? I’m sure he’s fine,” I answered, looking at her in confusion. Was that really why she was so worried? 

“Forget that,” Jo scoffed. “I say we eliminate him next,” she bit into a pile of steak.

“We can throw the next challenge and vote him off?” Scott suggested.

“No way,” Jo shook her head. “We’re not going to lose on purpose. That’s unsportsmanlike.” 

I had to suppress a smile. Since when did any of these guys care about sportsmanship? It’s called the villains team for a reason! Scott started to drone on about his tragic life back on the farm, and it was depressing to listen to, but thankfully Jo shut him down. I didn’t need to start feeling bad for anyone. The entire time, Gwen stared off with a faraway look in her eye, and by the time I finally caught her attention, we had to leave for the next challenge. 

I spoke to her again as we stood on the beach, Chris explaining the instructions for what we had to do. 

“This could be fun, yeah? Maybe we can go swimming later?” I offered.

“Shh, I’m trying to listen to Chris.”

“Since when do you care about what Chris has to say?” I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Since I’m trying to win the challenge,” she shrugged me off. Fine. If she wanted to be like that, then so be it. 

We each took a shovel and tried to figure out a plan, but it quickly devolved into fighting. Lightning claimed he needed two shovels, then Heather and Jo started to argue over who should lead the digging effort. 

“Come on, guys,” Gwen put her hands over her ears, “do we really have to fight over this? Why can’t we just get along?”

I got sick of their bickering and grabbed a shovel, figuring that if Gwen was going to ignore me, I could at least try to win the stupid challenge. I glanced over at Courtney to see if she was making any progress. They had the common sense to split up into groups and dig. I didn’t want to distract her, so I just watched from afar. Cameron tossed Mike a fedora, which he put on and began to rapidly search for clues. Right… the hat triggers one of his personalities. The Australian one. One of the villains mentioned it at some point.

Come to think of it, what did I even know about Mal, assuming he was Mike? He was in juvie, but nobody knew why. He got into a lot of fights, and judging from his reputation, he probably won most of them, even though he was pretty scrawny. He left before I did, but nobody figured that out either. He didn’t talk too much. I had no idea how he ended up on this show, but at least he seemed to be doing better. Maybe he turned his life around. He could be a good guy now. No way was I going to bring it up to him unless he mentioned it first. He probably didn’t want anyone to know.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I saw Alejandro walk up to Gwen and whisper something in her ear, causing her to blush. That bastard. If there was anyone on this team I didn’t trust, it was that guy. 

“Duncan,” a voice whispered to me. It was Scott, another guy who I definitely didn’t trust. “Watch this,” he gave me a mischievous smile. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and stepped over onto the other team’s sand. He started digging and hit a piece of the statue. Scott tossed it over to our side using his shovel and stepped towards me.

“Pretty good, right?” He winked. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that Australian Mike, who I later learned was named Manitoba, was hot on his trail. Manitoba stepped onto our side of the sand, and for a moment I thought he was going to start throwing punches, but instead he narrowed his eyes at Scott. Without breaking eye contact, he took the shovel and brought it down into the sand, recovering his team's stolen piece. He took it in his arms.

“Crikey, it appears we’ve got a real bludger over here! Stay on your own side, yeah?” 

Scott took his shovel out of Manitoba’s hands.

“Are you accusing me of something?”

He dug the shovel back into the sand only to activate a trap. A swarm of bees flew out of the ground, diving toward Scott. I jumped backwards to avoid the mob of insects. I wasn’t scared of course, but just… cautious. Yeah, that’s it. As Scott turned to run from the bees, he swung his shovel around, bashing Manitoba’s head and immediately knocking him out.

“Is he alright?” I asked as we watched Manitoba lay in the sand.

“Wha…” he mumbled and struggled to his feet.

“Let’s get out of here,” Scott whispered as he stepped back in the other direction. I had to agree. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” I wasn’t so sure about that, but Mike wasn’t on my team, so I followed Scott to the other side of the beach.

“Yeah, great work with that one, Scott,” I clapped his back as we resumed digging. 

“Whatever,” he muttered into the sand. 

After a few more minutes, Lightning announced that we had all of our pieces. We assembled to begin building our statue, but it didn’t take long to realize that we were missing something. 

“I don’t understand. What’s it supposed to be?” Jo questioned. It was just a regular tower. 

“Lightning,” Heather asked cautiously, “how many pieces did you say we had?”

“Seven pieces,” he announced triumphantly while crossing his arms.

“Then why are there only six?” She was trying to hold herself together.

“What do you mean?”

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!” She pointed to each individual piece. “Where is the seventh _fucking_ piece?” She hissed at him. 

“Well, it appears I miscounted,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“Big surprise!” Jo threw up her hands in annoyance. 

“We have to keep digging,” Gwen encouraged everyone to Lightning’s annoyance. We grabbed our shovels, but Zoey managed to find the last piece, winning the challenge for the Heroes. 

“I’m trying again with Courtney,” Gwen whispered to me.

“Why do you care what she thinks?” I asked her, but she was already gone. I couldn’t hear her, but I could see Gwen hit a bag of trash directly towards Courtney, who looked pissed.

“Really villainous, Gwen!” Chris chouted, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Why did you do that?” I asked Gwen, who looked devastated. 

“I didn’t mean to…” she whispered. For a moment, it looked like she had tears in her eyes. “This whole thing is such a mess.”

“What whole thing? What’s a mess?” I questioned, but Chris cut me off. 

“Vultures, to the voting booth! I’ll see you all at the elimination ceremony,” he smiled.

It was no surprise that Lightning went home that night. 

While Jo and Lightning were arguing at the flush of shame, I looked back at the Heroes. Mike and Zoey were talking about something, so I guess he recovered from his head injury. I smiled at Courtney to show that I was happy to still be in the competition with her, but she snubbed me. 

“Why does Courtney keep ignoring me?” I whispered to Gwen.

“You can be such a jerk sometimes,” Gwen shook her head.

“What? Me?”

“Nevermind.”

Great, now both of them were upset with me. What did I do? 

Gwen wouldn’t talk to me after the elimination ceremony, so I just went to the guy’s cabin and called it an early night. Maybe she would talk to me in the morning.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N Alright, from here on out the plot speeds up and the chapters are longer. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Needless to say, the losers cabin was a shithole. It was muggy, humid, and the roof looked like it would collapse at any second. I tried to fluff my pillow, but it felt like a bag of rocks, so I just went without it. 

“I can’t believe we have to stay in this dump,” Scott complained as he lay on his mattress. “Although, it does remind me a little bit of home. The scattering of animal feet, the constant sense of danger…”

“Scott, please stop talking,” I covered my head with my pillow. “It’s 5 in the morning, and none of us have slept.”

“Speak for yourself,” Alejandro had to prove me wrong, “I slept like a baby all night. Probably because my legs weren’t affected by this uncomfortable bed.”

“Oh, shut it, Alejandro,” Scott sneered at him. “Nobody believes the whole act with your legs. In fact, I might go over there right now and break them, just to prove that you’re faking.”

“But alas,” he said in a mock dramatic voice, “I wouldn't feel a thing.”

“God, who cares?” I groaned. “At this rate, we’ll be too tired to compete.”

“I’m sure the girls aren’t sleeping in these conditions,” Alejandro sighed. Just then, the screaming voices of Heather, Jo, and Gwen pierced our side of the cabin. 

“God, you stupid bitch! We would have won the challenge if you weren’t fighting with Lightning the whole time!”

“Call me a bitch one more time! Go ahead, I dare you!”

“Guys, can we please stop fighting?”

“Maybe if your boyfriend wasn’t faking a spine injury to get your attention, we would have won!”

“She’s got you there,” I whispered.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Right, because he didn’t text you for a year. That sounds like a great relationship.”

“Oh, you-”

“Oh my god, will you guys just shut the fuck up? Jesus Christ, I can’t take it anymore! This team is a nightmare!”

“Well, I stand corrected,” Alejandro shook his head and stifled a yawn. 

“Can we please try and sleep?” I begged. Before either of them could respond, the airhorn outside blared, signalling that it was time to get up. “God damnit,” I whispered.

“Good luck everyone,” Scott rubbed his eyes and pulled on his boots. We met the girls outside. They were just as disheveled as we were. Watching the Heroes walk from the mansion looking well-rested only fueled our exhaustion, but in all fairness, they probably felt the same way before the last challenge. 

“Alright, campers!” Chris clapped his hands. “We have Sam back from Boney Island!” Out of all of us, Sam definitely looked the worst. The Heroes gave him food they snuck from the mansion, which was sickeningly nice of them. I could never imagine any of my team members helping me like that. 

“Courtney’s glaring at me,” Gwen whispered.

“And?”

“Do something.”

“No way. She’s pissed at me. I’m not getting involved.”

“If it were my girlfriend,” Alejandro interrupted, “I would stand up for her.”

“Well, you already have a girlfriend, and she hates you. Why don’t you go work on that?” I fired back at him. Stupid Alejandro, having to get involved in everybody’s business.

Chris explained that we had to run through the woods and shoot each other with leech-filled weapons, which sounded fun, but he had to wait around for the Heroes to finish their head start. 

“Guys, can we please try to get along this time?” Gwen implored. “I can’t take another repeat of last night.”

“No, Gwen, you’re right,” Heather announced, much to Gwen’s surprise. “We should all stop fighting. After all, this is supposed to be a team.”

“I agree,” Jo announced. “If we ever want to win another challenge, we have to get along,” she gave a forced smile. 

Why was everyone being so nice to Gwen all of the sudden? Nobody ever agreed with my plans, but now Gwen had all the great ideas? 

“Alright, Villains, you can go now!” Chris announced. 

We took off through the woods, trying to catch up to the Hamsters and find the better weapons. 

“Wait, I have an idea. Let’s take a left and cut them off!” Gwen ordered.

“Wow, Gwen, great idea!” Heather beamed.

Absolutely ridiculous. 

Her plan worked, though, and we snagged the bigger crate, which contained several maggot-filled machine guns and a cannon.

“How should we decide who uses the cannon?” Jo asked. 

“Easy. We should use it as a team,” Alejandro smiled at Gwen. Great, now he was in on it too? Why wasn’t anyone trying to win my favor? Soon enough I’d be left with Scott as an ally!

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Gwen announced twenty minutes later as we all tried to drag a cannon through the woods. “How about we ditch this thing and split up?”

“Great idea, I’ll go with Gwen!” Jo announced.

“Actually, I’ll go with Gwen. That would make more sense, since we’re friends and all,” Heather wrapped an arm around Gwen’s shoulders. 

“I think I’ll be the one going with Gwen,” Alejandro winked at Gwen, took her hand, and kissed it, which was impressive because it only left him one hand to balance on and- wait, did he just kiss my girlfriend’s hand??

With all of this attention on Gwen, nobody was securing the perimeter, which gave the Hamsters the perfect opportunity to shoot Alejandro. Jo fired the cannon, but of course Scott was standing right in front of it, so we lost two people. Gwen and I both ducked, scanning the trees, but Heather kept fighting with Jo. 

“If you knew how to use the cannon, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“That’s not my fault! Scott should have ducked!”

Out of nowhere, Mike stepped through the trees and fired at Heather, hitting her directly in the head.

“Damnit!” She shrieked. 

“Let’s go,” I whispered to Gwen. “We’re sitting ducks out here.”

She nodded her head, for once agreeing with me, and we set off into the trees, on the lookout for any Heroes. We crept in silence for a few minutes. I wanted to ask her if she was feeling better, but she would probably just get mad at me for whatever reason. It seemed that more and more recently, we started to fight instead of actually enjoying each other’s company. Maybe coming back to this show together was a mistake.

“Do you think that Mike’s still around?” She whispered, disrupting my train of thought. 

“If you see him, just pretend that he’s Courtney and attack him.”

She stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment, I thought that she saw him hiding in the trees.

“What? What do you see?”

“Do you really think I hate Courtney?”

This again?

“Well, uh, yeah. You keep messing with her. Throwing garbage at her, you know.”

“And I did all of that on purpose?”

“Of course. It’s actually kind of funny.”

“No, it’s not, Duncan,” she glared at me. “I can’t believe you think I did any of that stuff on purpose. You really must not know me.”

“What do you mean? Since when do you care about Courtney?”

She crossed her arms and stared me directly in the eyes.

“The only reason I even came back to this show was to try and make things right with her.”

Ouch. Not even to see me?

“What about me? Did you even care to see me?”

“Duncan, can we have his conversation later?”

“No, we-”

“Shh. I’m not kidding. I think I heard something.”

We both put our argument aside for a moment and turned to face the dark mass of trees. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a leach flying right for her.

“Gwen!” I yelled and threw myself in its path, getting hit right in the shoulder but saving her from elimination. She hit Cameron and dropped down to her knees, right next to me.

“Are you alright? Why would you save me?”

“You must not know me,” I smiled at her before she was taken out by a leach.

“Sorry!” Mike called out as he ran back into the woods. Neither Gwen nor I really cared. Instead, we focused on finding our teammates. I considered bringing up Courtney again, but it would only upset her, so I dropped the subject. A few minutes later, Chris announced that the Heroes won the challenge. 

“Big surprise,” Gwen muttered as we met up with the other Villains to go vote somebody off. 

We sat at the elimination ceremony in muted anticipation. I doubted that I would go home that night, and besides Gwen, I didn’t care what happened to the others.

“This sucks,” I could hear Sam complain from the risers. I didn’t know why he gave a shit, clearly he was staying in the competition.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked. 

“Someone broke his Game Guy in the middle of the night,” Cameron whispered to him.

My ears perked up at that. It couldn’t have been one of the Villains, we were awake together all night. Could it have been one of the Heroes? Weren’t those guys all supposed to be best friends?

“Wow, that’s crazy. Sorry to hear that, Sam,” Mike responded. He sounded… nervous. Hmm. Maybe Mal wasn’t entirely gone after all. But still, breaking the video game in the mansion was a stupid move. It obviously had to be someone on their team. 

“Alright, campers!” Chris announced. “As we all know, the Vultures totally failed the last challenge. Maybe if you guys actually worked as a team, you might have done better. Heh heh. But! Only one of you will pay the ultimate price- elimination! Here we have our marshmallows. Now, the following players are safe: Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, and… Heather! Jo, you get the flush of shame!”

Heather smiled next to me, while Jo slumped her shoulders. 

“Nice, we’re both still in the game,” I smiled at Gwen, who for once smiled back. 

“Not so fast!” Chris had a mischievous look on his face. “After viewing tonight’s tapes, I’ve decided to do a little team switching. One of the Heroes acted like a Villain, and one of the Villains proved themselves to be a Hero!”

“Maybe Chris finally realized that I don’t belong on this team!” Gwen’s eyes lit up. “I can finally get out of here!”

“Courtney and Duncan, switch teams!” Chris ordered.

What?

“What?” Gwen asked aloud.

“What!?” Courtney yelled at Chris. “I’m not a Villain!” 

“Oh?” Chris raised an eyebrow. “Should I replay the tape where you used Sam as a human shield?”

The rest of her team glared at her because they valued friendship or whatever. Gwen looked like she might burst into tears.

“Hey,” I kissed her cheek, “don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“I guess,” she said in a weak voice. I stood up to switch spots with Courtney.

“Now you have to acknowledge that I exist, yeah?” I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

“I wish you didn’t,” she hissed as she took my old spot. 

“Well, fine, then,” I whispered as I sat down next to Zoey. I put my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes. Why was I wasting my time trying to talk to Courtney when she clearly didn’t want me around? It was getting ridiculous. And Gwen, too. She had been distant this entire season. Hell, we barely acted like a couple. Was it time to break up? Were we better off as friends? I couldn’t remember the last time we kissed, definitely not since we got here. Maybe I should just end it, rip off the bandage. I doubted she would be too upset. 

“Duncan, are you coming with us?” When I opened my eyes, the Villains had all left, and Zoey was calling my name. The other Heroes were standing nearby, waiting to leave. Right, now I had this to deal with.

“Oh, sorry. Sure.” I stood up and followed them towards the mansion. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. Why did she care?

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. None of us slept last night.”

“Well, now you have a mansion to sleep in,” Mike gave a lopsided grin. I also had him to keep an eye on, if he was the one to break Sam’s game. I loved some good old fashioned property damage, but I still had to be careful. 

“Great,” I still wasn’t psyched about being on the Heroes Team. First, Courtney wants nothing to do with me, then my possible break up with Gwen, and now I had to worry about being labelled as a goody-goody? No way.

On the way to the mansion, I realized just how exhausted I was. The moment we reached the guy’s room, I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until the next morning.

Well, not exactly. I’ve always been a light sleeper (juvie does that to you), so I woke up at some point when I heard footsteps leaving the room. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Sam was still asleep, and Cameron volunteered for exile, so that just left Mike, whose bed was empty. What was he doing? 

A few moments later, I heard him coming back, so I pretended to be asleep, just in case. I listened as he crawled into bed, then his breathing evened out, meaning he was asleep. It was strange, but there’s no way he would try anything with Sam right there. Besides, he might have just gotten water or something.

I reached under my pillow to make sure my lucky knife was still there. 

Yeah, I would be fine.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Four

By the time I woke up the next morning, the other guys had gotten out of bed. Great, they probably left me behind as a reason to eliminate me. How was I supposed to infiltrate a team when they all adored each other? It was impossible. I moved as fast as possible into the kitchen, fully expecting it to be empty. I couldn’t see anybody, and just when I was about to go back to sleep, because if I was going to lose, I may as well be well-rested, they all jumped out from behind different pieces of furniture and yelled “Surprise!”

I jumped into a fighting position, ready for an ambush, but then Zoey revealed she had cake with my name on it, so I figured I’d be all right. 

“What is this?” I eyed the cake suspiciously. 

“It’s a cake,” she beamed. I looked around at the others to see if she was joking, but they all had exaggerated smiles plastered on their faces. 

“Did you put something in it?” Perhaps they snuck in some sort of ingredient that would cause me to perform poorly. 

“Yup! Extra sugar!” Sierra announced. 

“Why did you get me a cake?” I was completely lost. Was I missing something?

“To welcome you to the Heroes team!” Mike stated like it was an obvious fact. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not a hero. Chris probably shouldn’t have put me here,” I shook my head. It was true. Just because I jumped in front of Gwen that one time didn’t make me a hero. Anyways, that entire relationship was falling apart. Who knew how much longer I’d stick around this season. 

They all gave me blank looks, and I immediately felt bad about refusing the cake. Maybe they were just trying to be nice. 

“Fine, I’ll take some cake,” I grumbled.

“Yay!” Sierra squealed, and Zoey began to cut the cake into pieces. Somebody had painstakingly written “Welcome to the Heroes, Duncan!” in red cursive icing, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. These people were sure putting in a lot of effort to just betray me later. 

“Zoey did the letters,” Sam explained. 

“Impressive.”

“Thank you!” She beamed. 

“This is so cool! Duncan on the Hero Team! The fans will go crazy. Oh, let me get a picture for my blog!” Sierra took her phone from her pocket, which she must have smuggled in, only to realize that the entire screen was smashed in. When she tried to turn it on, sparks flew in every direction. 

“Jeez, Sierra, what happened to your phone?” Sam asked. 

“Oh my god!” She wailed. “What am I going to do?”

“Looks like someone destroyed it,” Sam whistled. “Just like what happened to my Game Guy.”

So I didn’t imagine it when Mike got up in the middle of the night. He must have been the one to destroy her phone. I risked glancing over at him, but he was staring down at the floor, clearly looking guilty. 

“Who could have done that?” Mike asked. 

The entire team, even Mike, immediately looked at me. 

“What, are you kidding me? Why do I give a shit about Sam’s Game Guy or Sierra’s phone? How would I even have gotten in here?” 

“Let’s not assume the worst in Duncan,” Zoey assured her team.

“It’ll be alright, Sierra. Just picture Cody in your mind.”

I thought that was a really stupid idea, but I kept my mouth shut. What else had Mike, or, Mal, been up to? There was no way the others had caught on. How could they possibly know about Mal? I decided I wouldn’t say anything. They would never believe me. 

We stood around waiting for Chris to start the next challenge. Gwen was standing next to Courtney, who was standing next to Scott. At least Courtney wasn’t yelling at her. Although, Gwen’s eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she had been crying. 

“Hi guys!” Cameron walked up to us looking relatively unscathed. I was shocked that he survived the night.

“Cameron, you’re back!” Sam smiled. “And… you smell gross.”

“Yup! I had a bear urinate on me to ward off the other animals. Worked like a charm!”

He was clearly the “smart one” of the team. I had the overwhelming urge to break his glasses, but I also thought that one hit might destroy his entire body, so I refrained. 

“Alright, campers!” Chris announced. “Today’s challenge is a food challenge! Each member of your team will eat as many of these pancakes as possible, and then make it through the obstacle course without throwing up. The first team to finish their pancakes wins!”

“That’s all?” Scott smirked. “I could do that in my sleep!”

“Fine, Scott,” Chris groaned, “I’ll add the salad spinner, not that I’ve ever tested it,” he winked.

“Great, thanks a lot, Scott,” Courtney rolled her eyes. 

“Heh, you’re kind of cute,” he smiled at her.

“Wha- what? Don’t say that,” she blushed. Gwen giggled a bit at that. Well, at least Courtney found somebody else to control. 

“She’s moved on, huh?” Sam asked as Sierra began the challenge. 

“We’ve been broken up for a while,” I shrugged.

“Right, because you cheated on her,” Sam nodded. I turned around and glared at him. 

“Oh, uh, sorry, it probably isn’t my place to comment. I’m gonna go now. Hey, Zoey! I’ll run next!” Sam sped off. He just didn’t understand it. I was miserable with Courtney. She always tried to control me, made me follow a list of rules, how else was I supposed to end it? Talk it out with her? She would’ve killed me!

Sierra ended up vomiting immediately, while Cameron nearly perished as he crashed into a tree. Finally, it was my turn. I tried not to think about the cake I ate for breakfast as I scarfed down as many pancakes as possible, and by the time I reached the spinning log, I almost caught up with Gwen, who looked like she was going to pass out. 

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked her while trying to keep my balance.

“Yup, I’m fine!” She grimaced.

“Are you sure?”

“Duncan I got this!”

“Really?”

“...Nope.”

And she threw up all over me. I almost fainted. I felt my own vomit rising in my throat, and I wanted more than anything to quit and puke in the bushes, but I could see the Heroes cheering me on, so I persevered, finishing my turn. Mike went after me, and Courtney was flung out of the salad spinner and into the woods. Sam and Alejandro were the last two to compete. 

“Duncan, come here for a second,” someone whispered to me. It was Mike. He looked incredibly nervous.

“What’s up?” I followed him out of earshot of the rest of the team. Could this be a fight?

“It’s nothing, really,” he rubbed his hands together. I then realized just how awkward he was. He looked uncomfortable and kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was making even me nervous.

“This is kind of a weird question, but do I know you from somewhere? Like, besides Total Drama? I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

So he must recognize me. I mean, it makes sense. The mohawk stands out to people. I relaxed a bit. If I felt nervous, he must be on the verge of collapse. I’m sure he wouldn’t want everyone to know that his sketchiest personality ended up in juvie.

“Oh, yeah. I thought that was you. You look different now than you did in juvie. Well, I’m glad to see you’re doing better,” I smiled at him, hoping he would calm down. I thought he would smile back, but instead he just stared at me, a completely blank expression on his face. 

“That was a big mistake, Duncan.”

“Uh, what?”

He stared at me for a few more moments before completely shifting demeanors.

“Hey, Duncan! What are we doing over here? Don’t we have a challenge to watch?” He smiled at me for real. 

“I don’t know, do we?”

I followed him back to the rest of the team. What did I just get myself into?

In the end, Sam won the challenge for the Heroes. They all lost their minds over it, hugging him and telling him he was the second coming of Christ, so I just gave him a solid nod. 

They shouldn’t have gotten their hopes up, though, because it turns out that he didn’t win shit. I wasn’t surprised, but from the way they acted, it may as well have been the most shocking thing to happen in all of human history. I voted for him that night, because his stupid face and voice bothered me to no end, and, lo and behold, he went home. They all hugged again, while I hoped for Chris to hurry up with the ceremony so we could get out of there.

“That really sucks about Sam,” Mike voiced his opinion on the walk back to the shithole cabin where I could look forward to a sleepless night. 

“He didn’t mean to lose,” Cameron shook his head. “He thought he was doing the right thing in case he had to be exiled.”

“Duncan!” Gwen’s voice saved me from the conversation. I turned around to see her running through the woods.

“Gwen? What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk for a bit?” That was never a good sign. “I’ll be back later,” I informed the rest of the team as I left with Gwen.

We walked for a little while in silence until we reached the dock. She sat at the edge and gestured to the spot next to her, giving us the perfect view of the setting sun. As I settled down on her left, she picked at her nails. Still, she wouldn’t talk.

“Alright, Gwen. What’s going on? Why are we out here?” She looked at me for a brief moment before turning back to the water.

“Are we breaking up?” I couldn’t believe I voiced it out loud, but we both must have been thinking about it, because she slowly nodded her head.

“I think so.”

“You think so?”

“I don’t know. Yes. I think we should.”

“Why?” I wasn’t upset, just genuinely curious. 

“This whole thing has been a mistake.” She failed to elaborate.

“Coming back to Total Drama? We can leave if you want.”

“No,” she gave a sad smile, almost as if she thought I was being funny. “Everything. Kissing you. Dating you. All of it.” 

“Is it Courtney? Did she say something to you? Just ignore her.”

“She has a right to be upset. You cheated on her. I helped you do it. What kind of relationship starts by hurting somebody?”

“How long have you felt like this?”

“A while. Since the beginning. I think I always knew it, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it because we were happy together, and if I talked about it, then I was admitting that I did something wrong. But now that I’ve had time to think, I’ve come to realize that I was selfish, and that I hurt somebody, and I have to make it right. Do you get what I’m saying? I know you haven’t talked to Courtney in a while, and maybe you’ve already come to terms with what happened, but I haven’t.”

It was a lot to take in all at once, and I suddenly felt like a huge jerk. It was almost completely dark, but the light from the moon reflected off of her eyes and pale skin. I never considered the possibility that Gwen felt bad about what happened with Courtney. Maybe I really didn’t know her. I looked out onto the water.

“Things haven’t been right with us for a while,” I said mostly to myself.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“I don’t get it. We were great as friends, and when we first started dating, it was amazing, but now… I feel like I’m always walking on eggshells around you, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Maybe you can’t.”

“Maybe not.”

“I always told myself that I would never be the girl that would cheat,” she admitted. “And this, our relationship, is a constant reminder that I became the very thing I hate.”

“Then let’s end it,” I still couldn’t face her. 

“Really?” She sounded relieved.

“Neither of us are happy. These aren’t problems that can be fixed. Let’s quit while we’re behind and break up,” I finally looked at her.

“Alright,” she smiled, but not maliciously.

“Besides, we were better as friends,” I smiled back. “Go make things right with Courtney if that’s what you want.” I rolled my eyes, causing her to laugh. 

“I will,” she nodded.

“Now, let’s get out of here. There’s probably bears hiding in the woods, or some sort of radioactive creature.”

“Fine by me.”

I stood up and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. I pulled her up and we walked off the dock.

“So, how are the Villains?” I asked.

“Fine. Oh, did I tell you? Alejandro is definitely faking his injury. I swear I saw his legs move during that last challenge!” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying! But that can’t compare to the Heroes. They’re all best friends, and it’s sickening. Cameron covered himself with bear piss. Zoey made me a cake. These are trying times.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll survive. At least you don’t have to watch Scott eat dirt and try to win over Courtney.”

“Good luck to him,” I scoffed.

“It’s actually kind of cute.” She stopped walking. “Well, this is where we part. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Gwen?”

“Yeah?”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

She took the path back towards the mansion. I watched her leave for a moment, and then turned back to where I needed to go. The woods were terrifying at night, and I wanted to make it back as fast as possible. 

The break up didn’t feel as bad as I thought it was. I guess I had time to mentally prepare myself. Besides, she brought up some valid points, and our relationship had run its course. As long as we could still be friends, and not the fake friends people promise to be after a break up, but real, genuine friends, then it was all good. 

I reached the cabin in a strange state of elation. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my back. I opened the door to see the room was almost empty except for Mike sitting on his bed. 

“Oh, hi, Mike. Where’s Cameron?”

He was mostly obscured by darkness.

“Sierra dragged him over to the girl’s side of the cabin,” his voice was almost deadpan. I stepped closer to see him better.

“Oh. Bummer for him.” 

“Where were you?” He spoke like he was trying to hold back some strong emotion. He stood up and walked by me towards the entrance of the cabin. He shut the door, which was suspicious, and turned back to face me. 

“With Gwen.” 

“Doing what?” Still deadpan.

“We broke up.”

“Yes, I bet- aw, really?” He lost his menacing aura for a minute. “That sucks. But, anyways,” he stepped towards me, voice deeper again. “You really fucked up earlier today.”

I had no idea what he was talking about. 

“What? I thought I did pretty well during the challenge. At least I didn’t throw up everywhere. Gwen puked all over me, but I powered through.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he took one step closer, I took one step back. Alright, this obviously wasn’t Mike.

“Oh. Do you mean breaking up with Gwen? Yeah, it sucked, but it had to be done. We’re still on good terms, though.”

“Nope, not that either.”

“Then you lost me. Mike, what’s going on?”

“Oh, drop the act, Duncan,” he was less than ten feet away from me. “Don’t do that. Don’t call me ‘Mike.’”

“...Michael?”

He was clearly growing frustrated. If I could just keep him talking, maybe I could get out of here. 

“Alright, very funny. You’re a real comedian. Can’t you see how much I’m laughing? You should be on TV, that’s how fucking funny you are, Duncan. You already admitted that you remembered me from juvie, so cut the shit.”

The jig was up.

“Fine, Mal. What do you want?”

“So you do know who I am.”

“Yup. I’m shocked you know who I am, though.”

“You have a green mohawk.”

“It looks cool.”

“No, I agree,” he admitted, “but that’s not the point. It makes you more recognizable. Also, you’ve had the same haircut since you were fifteen? Aren’t you an adult now?”

“Does this all have a point?” I tried to hide how offended I was. 

“Oh, right. You know who I am. Clearly, I can’t have you telling everybody. That wouldn’t help me, or Mike. So, I’ll stop you by force.”

“Very funny. Don’t you know that I always carry a-”

“Knife?” He held up my switchblade. “Yeah, putting it under your pillow wasn’t a smart move.”

I reached into my pocket and sure enough, it wasn’t there. 

“You brought a knife to a fistfight?” I asked him.

“You brought your fists to a knife fight?”

Well, time to beg for mercy.

“Mal, this is crazy. I won’t say anything.”

“You think I’ll take that chance? Why should I believe a promise from a convicted felon? Now, let’s get this going.”

I glanced at the door, but nobody was coming. I considered yelling, but that’s some pussy shit, and I would rather be shanked than show any vulnerability to these chumps. So, that left fighting. What did I have around me to use as a weapon?

“Fine, let’s go.”

He lunged for me. I picked up the first thing I could grab (a pillow… great) and blocked his arm, doing anything to knock him off his balance. He retaliated by punching me square in the face. I could feel drops of blood immediately start to drip from my nose. He swung again, but I grabbed his arm, going for an uppercut that would definitely leave a bruise. He was agile, but I could still pack a punch. He stumbled backwards and I used his lack of momentum to charge towards him, but he easily evaded me, slicing the side of my face with the knife. It wasn’t too deep, but it stung like a bitch, and I couldn’t let him get away with it. I threw an elbow, which he also managed to cut, but it gave me the chance to shove him down and punch him again, yanking the knife from his hands and sending it skidding across the floor. At that point, both of us were trying to land as many hits as possible. He was incredibly strong for his size, but I was physically bigger, so I finally managed to pin him down and wrap my hands around his neck. I wasn’t trying to kill the guy or anything, but I had to get him to stop hitting me. Unfortunately, he managed to knee me in the groin, which I should’ve seen coming, and stand back up. By the time I got up, we both looked horrific. 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” My vision was blurry.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Whenever.”

“That’s not an answer,” I was preparing to land one more hit and end the whole thing.

“What, you’re going to punch me again?” He was in bad shape. “Fine. Go for it.”

It was a weird answer, but I took the opportunity. Right before I could hit him, he took on Mike’s voice and yelled,

“Wait, Duncan, don’t!” He braced for impact, but it was too late. I landed a knockout blow, and he collapsed. I looked around frantically. Somebody must have heard him screaming, and they would be here any second. 

“Shit, Mike, you good?” He definitely wasn’t. Just then, the door opened. I spun around to see Zoey, Cameron, and Sierra standing there. 

“Are you guys alright?” Zoey asked. “I thought I heard screaming- Oh my God! Mike!” She ran towards him, Cameron close behind, while Sierra stood shocked in the doorway. 

“Mike, are you alright?” She knelt next to him and shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but he was still out cold.

“He’s unconscious,” Cameron observed like it was some sort of genius revelation. “Sierra, go get Chris. He has to get to a hospital.” Sierra didn’t move, staring between Mike, Cameron, and me. “Sierra, go!” Cameron ordered. Finally, she left, at first walking, then running to find Chris, who probably wouldn’t do shit. Cameron and Zoey had yet to acknowledge that I was there. 

“Duncan, what did you do?” Zoey snarled under her breath while she sat with Mike, not taking her eyes off of his face. 

Was she kidding me? I opened my mouth to answer only to taste the metallic tang of blood. I suddenly became aware of the pain starting to spread across my face, and my elbow started to sting where Mal cut me. I had to sit down.

“Duncan, I know you heard me. I guess it doesn’t even matter. You’re obviously going to jail for this.”

Cameron looked over at me, eyes full of anger, but they soon widened in fear. Did I look that bad? Zoey continued on her rant.

“I should’ve known. I tried my best to welcome you to the team, but you’ll never be a hero. You’re just a violent criminal.”

I really wasn’t listening. Did my legs always feel this heavy? 

“Zoey…” Cameron murmured. 

“What, Cam?” She snapped at him. 

“Look.”

She glanced up at me, but my vision was starting to swim. I could faintly see her striding towards me. 

“What am I looking at?” She stepped into the light and caught a full view of my face. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, stepping backwards. 

“Zoey?” I stumbled forwards. She caught me by the shoulders, holding me up. 

“Duncan… what happened?” She put her hands up to my face, like she wanted to touch my injuries, make them heal, but thought better of it. “Did someone cut you?” She must have been referring to the gash running across my cheek.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” I tried to smile, but that hurt even more. 

“Who did this to you guys?”

I had no idea how to answer. No way would she believe that Mike did this, and I was the one to knock him out. Should I just throw someone under the bus? One of the villains? Scott or Alejandro? I couldn’t think clearly. 

“I don’t know. It was an ambush.”

“There’s no way you didn’t see who it was. Just tell me. I won’t say anything.”

Ah, fuck it. I couldn’t stand the guy anyways, and it’s not like anyone trusted him to begin with. I pulled her closer and whispered in her.

“It was Alejandro.”

Chris ran into the cabin, Chef close behind. 

“No! Not you two! You bring in so many ratings!” He wailed. 

“Uh, Chris, Mike is unconscious,” Cameron prompted him.

“Yeah, Cameron, I can see that,” Chris remarked. “Don’t worry. Because of my new contract, I’m legally required to give these two medical attention.”

“I’m sorry, you’re supposed to give us medical attention?” I scoffed and then immediately regretted it as bolts of pain shot through my face. 

“Chill out, dude. Chef’s got it covered. Chef?” Chris nodded towards Mike. Chef rolled his eyes, walked over to Mike, and hoisted him over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” Chris ordered me. I took a few steps and stumbled immediately. Zoey barely stopped me from hitting the floor. 

“Take him too,” Chris nodded towards me. 

“No, that’s really alright, you don’t have to- ok then,” Chef scooped me up with his free arm, which was closer to him than I ever wanted to be. 

“Make sure Mike’s alright,” Zoey begged me. 

“Will do.” Chris led us back to the “hospital,” which was really a small building with a couple of beds and some underpaid doctors, who may or may not have been qualified. As long as it had a place to lay down, I couldn’t care less.

“That doesn’t look too bad,” a woman looked at my elbow. “But your cheek needs a few stitches. Besides that, just keep icing your face until the swelling goes down.”

As she stitched up my cheek, without anaesthetic, of course, I tried to remember what happened to the knife. Was it visible when Zoey came in? I thought I kicked it under the bed, but I wasn’t positive. I could just say that Alejandro wrestled it out of my hands. I hoped they didn’t call the cops on him or anything.

A few minutes later, the woman was done, leaving me alone with Mike. The doctors already checked him out, and he was starting to wake back up.

“What… What happened?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and hissing when his hands made contact with the bruises. 

“Seriously?” I scoffed.

“Where are we?” He tried to look around and saw my face. “What happened to you?”

“We’re in the infirmary. Do you really not remember?”

“Nope.” 

“I got back to the cabin after breaking up with Gwen-”

“Aw, really?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I got back, and then Mal tried to beat the shit out of me, so I fought back, and that’s how we both ended up here.”

He paused.

“Who’s Mal?”

“Don’t bother.”

“Alright. Why’d he attack you? Did you threaten me?”

“Hardly. I met him years ago, in juvie. Don’t you remember? You asked me earlier where you had seen me before?”

“No, that was probably him pretending to be me.”

“That’s great. Anyways, I got back to the cabin, he thought I would turn you both in, so he tried to stab me.”

“Yeah, that’ll happen sometimes,” Mike nodded his head. 

“Well, it shouldn’t. He slashed me twice then imitated your voice right before I knocked you out. Zoey came in with the others and made a whole scene, asking me who did it.”

“What did you say?” He sounded nervous again. 

“I said it was Alejandro because I don’t like him, and it was either him or Scott.”

“Sorry about all of this. That’s Mal, I guess. Anytime I feel threatened, and he goes crazy. And, well, this is a competition based on betrayal, so…”

“Yup.”

“But this is good,” he nodded his head. 

“What? How so?”

“You already know about Mal, right? You can help me keep him under wraps,” Mike smiled. Was he serious?

“You’re kidding me, right? No way am I helping you.”

“Aw, come on. It could be fun!”

“I almost died.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” he said like it was obvious. 

“So you expect me to help you hide your secret alternate personality from your friends and girlfriend for nothing in return?”

“Well, not for nothing. Oh, we can form an alliance!”

“Nope.”

“Duncan, trust me. This is a good idea,” he wouldn’t stop smiling. “Look around. You have no friends left in the competition. You have both of your ex-girlfriends, your ex’s new boyfriend, Alejandro, who you just threw under the bus, and Heather, who will eliminate anybody she can. Are you going to try and win by yourself?”

Was I actually considering it? An alliance with one of the Heroes? Wouldn’t that also make me a Hero? My stomach churned at the thought. Then again, he had a good point. If I was in Mike’s good graces, then Cameron and Zoey would follow, and I really had no other options. 

“...Fine. I’ll do it. But we have to make some changes, because your strategy is absolute shit.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” He glared at me, voice deeper.

“God, you do that fast.”

“What’s wrong with my strategy?” Mal asked again.

“It’s too obvious. Breaking everyone’s shit during the middle of the night? I even saw you do it. People are going to catch on to that quickly. This isn’t juvie. You have to be subtle about it. Also, stop ranting so loudly in the confessional.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Fine, maybe you have some good points.”

“Also, what’s Mike’s deal trying to form an alliance with me?”

“Ignore him. He’s incredibly naive and only sees the best in people.”

“Gross.”

“Yup. But you seem to know what you’re doing in these competitions. You always make it far, even though everyone hates you.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s a good thing that we’re in an alliance together.”

“Woah woah, hold on. I agreed to an alliance with Mike, not you.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re a package deal.”

“Oh, God, fine. Fine! Let’s do it.”

“Excellent,” he smirked and shifted back into Mike.

“What happened?” Mike asked, bewildered. 

“Nothing. Mal being a bitch. Sure, I’ll form an alliance with you, teach you everything I know, yadda yadda. But you have to convince Zoey and Cameron to not vote me off, and you have to stick with me, even if we have to vote off someone you don’t want to. I’ll try to not let it get to that point, but if we're doing this, we’re doing this. I’m not about to half-ass it.”

“Sure!” Mike beamed. 

“Great. Now, let me get some sleep, yeah? My face hurts.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

“I won’t!”

“Hm-hmm.” 

What was I doing, forming an alliance with this guy? But who knows, he might prove to be useful. At this point, I needed to stick with the Heroes if I had any chance of winning this competition. I glanced over at him, but he was fast asleep, and I soon followed, wondering what horrors we had to face in the next challenge.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Five

“Alright, get out!” Chris burst through the doors of the infirmary the next day.

“You’re kidding me,” I glared at him. Mike put up no argument.

“We only hired the doctors for a few hours, and that time is up! So, back to the cabins you go. Challenge tonight!”

“How are we supposed to compete like this?” 

“God, I knew you would be annoying about this. Get out of here, or I’m sending you home.”

“Maybe we should just go,” Mike whispered, scared of angering Chris.

“Fine,” I sneered at Chris. “But if one of us dies tonight, that’s on you.”

“Fine by me!” He smiled and crossed his arms. I bit back a response and got out of bed. I was feeling significantly better since last night, but I still looked like shit, and Mike wasn’t faring much better. We made our way through the woods back to the cabin.

“Alright, let’s talk strategy,” I began. “Of course, we want to win. But if our team loses, we have to choose who leaves next. Zoey and Cameron will vote for whoever you want. That only leaves me and Sierra.”

“So she has to go next,” Mike nodded.

“Nope. Cameron has to go next. If Sierra leaves, then Zoey and Cameron are both gonna vote for me the next time we lose, and the best we can do is force a tie. You need to keep Zoey around for a bit so you can manipulate her, and then you betray her at the last moment.”

“What?” Mike’s eyes widened. “I can’t do that! She’s my girlfriend! And Cam is my friend. How am I supposed to vote for him?”

There was no way he’d ever vote for Zoey, that much I knew for sure. But Cameron? I could convince him.

“That’s your problem, Mike. You’re too attached to everyone. How do you expect to win if you never vote?” 

“Well, you’re too cold-hearted. It’s ok to be a team player, you know.”

“Look, if you, me, and Zoey make it to the merge, then everyone else can vote her off and you won’t have to. But Cameron is non-negotiable, and Sierra goes after. He’s the smartest, and if anyone is going to find out about Mal, it’s him. Then, he’d snitch to Zoey, and your life will fall apart. It’s him or you. Self preservation. Survival of the fittest.”

“He was telling me earlier that he thought something was up with me…”

“See? He’s already onto you. He’s the biggest threat.”

“Alright, fine. I see your point. Somebody has to go, it may as well be him.”

“But we can’t directly vote him off.”

“What? I thought that was what you just said!”

“If he leaves, it’ll be obvious we voted for him, because Zoey and Sierra wouldn’t do it. We have to make him leave on his own accord. How do you think we’re going to do that?”

“Violence!” Mal interrupted. “We have to destroy him.”

“Nope. Psychological torture.”

“I’m listening.”

“Here,” we had reached the cabin. I gestured to the wooden stairs leading up to the door. “Look at these stairs. If you wanted him to fall, what would you do?”

“Grab his ankles from under the stairs.”

“No!” Mike yelled. “We can’t hurt him like that!” 

I had to roll my eyes.

“We can’t do either of those things. Watch,” I crept over to the stairs, stood on the second one, and jumped down as hard as I could, landing with a satisfying crack. “Now this step will break under the weight of the next person who uses it. Since the three of us are the only ones on the guys side, we’ll just avoid that step, and he’s guaranteed to fall.”

“But that’s so mean!” Mike begged. “What’s the point of it?”

“Mike, he’s the lightest guy in the competition. What are the odds that the stairs will break only when he uses them? It’s impossible. Someone must have tampered with them. But it couldn’t have been Sierra or Zoey, right? And the two of us were in the hospital. He’ll start to doubt himself, maybe think someone’s out to get him, become paranoid, and then he’ll start messing up during the challenges. It’s perfect.”

“I don’t see why we can’t just beat him up,” Mal grumbled. “He’s already a threat, why not remove him now?”

“Trust me, it’ll work. Let’s go.” Mal switched back and I walked around to the girls side of the cabin and knocked on the door, which Zoey flung open. 

“You’re back!” She squealed with delight and hugged Mike.

“We made it,” he gave her a goofy grin. I could see Sierra inside the cabin, pacing in circles. She must have been suffering from phone withdrawal. 

“Let’s go tell Cameron!” Zoey suggested. We all returned to the guy’s side and I stood on the first step, knocking and then stepping back. Cameron opened the door hesitantly, probably expecting Sierra, but when he saw it was us, he opened it fully and smiled.

“Welcome back, guys,” he adjusted his glasses and made his way down the stairs. As expected, the second step broke the moment he put his foot down, sending him sprawling. I kept a look of surprise on my face, and glanced to make sure Mike was doing the same. 

“Oh, Cody-kins! Are you alright?” Sierra shrieked and hoisted Cameron from the ground.

“I’m not Cody,” he averted eye contact and broke away from her clutch. It was so cringy that I started to reconsider sending off Cameron instead of Sierra. Then again, the moment Cameron left, she would hopefully fall apart. Actually, Sierra might force him to leave, which would be perfect.

“Are you ok, Cameron?” Zoey picked his glasses off the ground and dusted them with her shirt. She handed them over and gave her a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Zoey. How was the infirmary?”

“If you could even call it that,” I shook my head, causing the others to chuckle.

“It was fine,” Mike answered for me. “Duncan got stitches.”

“I can see that,” Zoey squinted at my face. Cameron tried to do the same, but he whipped his glasses off and stared at them.

“Oh no, I think this lens might be cracked,” he examined the frames. 

“At least we won’t compete today,” Zoey smiled at him.

“Oh, we have a challenge in fifteen minutes,” I relayed what Chris told us.

“What? How! You guys look awful! No offense…” Sierra looked us up and down. 

“That jerk,” Zoey hissed. “Making you guys compete like this.”

“What are you going to do when you see Alejandro?” Cameron questioned with a tremor in his voice, like he was being forced to fight the guy personally.

“Did you say anything to him?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Nothing,” Zoey affirmed. “I promised I wouldn’t say anything, but the moment the teams merge, he’ll be the first to go.”

Perfect. That takes care of that. If he tries to deny it, he’ll only seem more guilty.

“Let’s just try to focus on winning tonight, alright?” Mike offered to everyone’s agreement.

“Of course!” Sierra cheered. 

“Listen up, campers!” Chris’ voice boomed over the loudspeaker. “Time for your next challenge! Meet at the woods pronto! Bring a flashlight… oh wait, you don’t have one! Heh heh.”

“Great,” Zoey complained. “Well, let’s give it our all!”

We trekked down to the woods where the Villains were waiting. All of them recoiled when they saw Mike and me. 

“What happened to you?” Gwen raised an eyebrow, although she still seemed concerned. Even Courtney looked curious.

“Like you guys don’t know,” Zoey glared at the Villains.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Mike tried to shrug it off. 

“Alright campers!” Chris clapped his hands. “Wow, you guys look worse now than you did this morning. I’m sure this challenge will wake you up!” He started to drone on about what we had to do. “This challenge is a race through the woods. The first team to have all of their members cross the finish line will win. But, there’s a twist at the end! You’ll see… Heh heh.”

I could see Gwen staring at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Are you alright?” She mouthed. 

“Yup,” I mouthed back. No need for her to be worried. 

“Here ya go!” Chris announced as one of his interns shoved a pile of meat into my arms. “This is your costume for tonight. Vultures, you may begin! Hamsters, stay back!”

The other team took off into the woods.

“This is so gross,” Sierra whimpered as she put her bacon hat on her head, the rest of us following her lead. “But, I’ll do it for my Cammy Bear!”

“Alright, Heroes, you can start!” 

We ran into the darkness. 

“Why don’t we follow the Villains since they have the map?” I suggested. 

“Great idea, Duncan!” Zoey cheered.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Cameron huffed, trying to keep up. It wasn’t too dark out because the entire forest was covered in a blue glow from the moon. 

“Cameron, what’s up with the moon?” I asked him, partially so he would get tired trying to explain, and partially because I genuinely wanted to know. 

“It looks like a blue harvest moon,” he choked. 

“What does that mean?” I innocently pressed for more information. In doing so, I almost crashed into Zoey, who had suddenly stopped. 

“What is it?” Sierra panted. She soon got her answer. A massive bear stood in the path, blocking our way.

“Should we run?” Mike whispered, but Sierra had already taken off, Cameron in her arms. 

“That’s a yes!” Zoey shrieked as we ran from the bear. After a few moments, however, we realized that it wasn’t chasing us, but simply staring in confusion.

“Care to explain that one, Cameron?” I asked him. 

“I was going to say,” he answered, escaping Sierra, “the blue harvest moon causes the animals to act opposite of how they usually would.”

“So the bear is friendly?” Zoey stared at the animal in disbelief. 

“Yup. It won’t hurt us,” Cameron confirmed. Suddenly, we heard a small chorus of squeaks. We looked past Sierra to see three squirrels chattering quietly. When they noticed our stares, they grew quiet. 

“Out of curiosity, Cameron, how would a squirrel act under a blue harvest moon?”

The squirrels began to hiss and crawl towards us, and when the leader of the group jumped onto Sierra with its sharp teeth, I was gone. The others were close behind, but once the squirrels began to run along the tree branches, it was clear we couldn’t stay together. 

“We have to split up!” I managed to yell. I had no idea if Sierra was still following us. 

“Fine! We can meet up later! Nobody goes too far or we’ll never find each other!” Zoey ordered. I swerved right into the trees, moving as fast as possible until I couldn’t keep going. I stopped to catch my breath and take stock of the situation. I was in no shape to compete. My arm started to burn where Mal cut me last night, and my right eye was still swollen, blocking my vision. 

“Duncan!” I couldn’t make out the blurred figure running towards me, but I recognized that voice anywhere. 

“Gwen?”

“Help me!” I squinted further to see a horde of rabbits hot on her heels. Thinking quickly I took the ring of sausages and threw it in the other direction, tempting the rabbits away from Gwen and giving her a chance to rest. 

“Thank you,” she struggled to breathe. 

“It’s nothing,” I shrugged. 

“I guess you really are a hero,” she winked.

“Yeah, I- what? No, I’m not!” 

“Bye, Duncan,” she smiled and kept running.

“Gwen, I’m not a hero! Take it back!” But she was gone. What was she saying? A hero? Me? Definitely not. I was a villain through and through. I felt something wet on my hand and looked down to see a raccoon licking me. 

“Aw, hi there fella,” I picked him up before realizing what I was doing. “Wait, no. Stop. You can’t stay here,” I set him on the ground. “Go away.” He just stared at me. “C’mon. Go. Leave.” It tilted it’s head and started to pant like a puppy. I took a few steps away, but the stupid thing followed me. “Fine. You can come with me. But you have to help me out, alright? Can you find my teammates? Mike in particular?” The raccoon nodded his head. I scooped him back up and set him on my shoulder, setting off to look for the others. “This way?” I started to walk in a random direction, but the raccoon hissed. “Fine, I guess not. Here?” I chose another path, and he squeaked happily. “That’s kind of cute. I’m gonna call you Squeaky. But don’t tell anyone that!” I instructed Squeaky, who squeaked in begrudged agreement. “Perfect.”

We wandered through the woods for several minutes, Squeaky alerting me whenever we passed another animal. Finally, I could see Mike, bruised face and all. 

“Mike, it’s me,” I whispered. He spun around. 

“Oh, hi. You made a friend?” He gestured to Squeaky.

“What? No. We’re not friends. Squeaky is just a raccoon.”

“You even named him! That’s so cute! Hi, Squeaky!” Mike beamed and pet Squeaky’s head, who chatted in appreciation.

“Alright, enough of this,” I tried to regain control. “Have you seen Cameron?”

“Nope. He probably can’t see anything with those broken glasses.”

“Perfect. Squeaky? Can you do me a favor?” Squeaky licked my face in approval. “Stop that. If it looks like we’re definitely going to lose the challenge, I need you to bite Cameron, all right? He’s the small nerd in the red sweater. But only if there’s no way for us to win! Winning is our main priority. Can you do that for me?” Squeaky purred in agreement.

“Are you serious? Don’t train him to do that!”

“He’s a raccoon! That’s what he’s meant to do.”

“Squeaky is a good boy!” Mike insisted.

“Squeaky is a vicious killer!”

“Maybe Squeaky is good at heart but pretends to be evil as a defense mechanism.”

“What are you insinuating, Mike?” I threatened. 

“Guys?” It was Cameron. We stopped our argument to hide behind the bushes. 

“There he is,” I whispered, pointing him out to Squeaky. He was stumbling around. If his glasses were cracked before, now they were almost completely shattered.

“What’s the plan?” It was Mal. “Time to beat him up?”

“We’re not gonna beat anyone up,” I reminded him.

“Duncan, what is that disgusting rodent on your shoulder?”

“His name is Squeaky,” I explained meekly.

“You named it? God, you’re so soft.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are. Mike thinks so too.”

“Then tell him to come out here and say it to my face!” I tried to scream and whisper at the same time.

“Guys? Is that you?” Cameron called out again. 

“What are we doing?” Mal asked again.

“We’re just gonna fuck with him. Watch this.” I sunk down deeper into the bushes, instructing Mal to do the same.

“Cameron?” I yelled. “Is that you?”

“Duncan?” He responded.

“Where are you?” 

“I don’t know, I can’t see anything!” 

I nodded to Mal, who did a perfect imitation of Mike’s voice.

“Guys? Cameron? Duncan? Are you there?”

“Mike? Where are you guys? I’m totally lost,” I called out, trying not to laugh. I could see the confusion on Cameron’s face as he wandered in circles.

“I’m gonna walk over here!” I called out so that my voice became quieter with each word. 

“Duncan, don’t! Your voice is quieter! You’re moving further away!” Cameron observed.

“What did you say, Cameron? I can’t hear…” and I stopped talking.

“Are you still there, Mike?” Cameron whimpered. 

“One second Cam! I’m gonna walk over…” and he pulled the same trick.

“Oh, now I can’t hear either of you!” Cameron threw his hands up. He kept walking in circles, although I don’t think he realized. Eventually, he sat down against a tree, curling up and possibly hyperventilating. 

“One minute,” I mouthed to Mal, who nodded. After enough time had passed, I stood up and talked in a regular voice. 

“Cameron? Is that you?”

“Duncan?” He looked around. Mal stood up and walked with me over to Cameron.

“Hey, buddy. What are you doing on the ground?” Mal asked in confusion.

“It was terrible. I was completely alone. Blinded.”

“I heard your voice, but I couldn’t find you,” Mal explained.

“Let’s go find Zoey and Sierra,” I suggested. “Maybe they managed to find each other.”

“Alright,” Cameron nodded, although he was slightly shaking. “Is that a racoon?” He took note of Squeaky. 

“Yup. We’re not friends, though. It’s strictly professional.”

“...Alright?” He looked at me in confusion. 

“Do you want to take him with you?” I offered. “He’ll make you feel more safe. If you want.” 

Squeaky begged me with imploring eyes not to hand him off to Cameron, but it had to be done.

“Sure, Duncan. Thanks!” Cameron smiled gratefully as I put Squeaky on his shoulders. While he led the way, Squeaky looked back at me and winked, assuring me that if push came to shove, his teeth were going into Cameron’s neck. Mal switched back into Mike, who looked around in confusion for a few moments before realizing that we had found Cameron, and we were off. 

After a few minutes of walking, we found Zoey and Sierra, who were standing at the edge of a cliff. Upon further inspection, they were staring at a rope bridge that had been cut down.

“Hi guys,” Zoey murmured as she tried to figure out what to do. 

“Oh, Cammy-Cam! You’re safe!” Sierra hugged him. “And I guess you two survived as well,” she looked up at us. 

“How are we doing to cross this bridge?” Cameron wondered aloud. 

“I have an idea!” Sierra announced. “Why don’t we all swing over to the other side on this rope?” She gestured to the part of the bridge that still remained. Cameron immediately looked nervous at the idea, and Squeaky glanced at me knowing full well that Cameron would probably drop him.

“Good idea, Sierra,” I reassured her. “Don’t worry, Cameron, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know about that…” he peered down into the abyss. Still, we had no other option, so we all grabbed onto the rope and swung across, miraculously surviving the journey. We looked at the finish line to see half of the Villains on the other side. 

“Behind you!” Mike shouted. Gwen and Courtney were racing towards us, determined to win. We started to run as fast as possible, with Cameron the last in our group. Mike, Zoey, Sierra and I all made it, and it was neck and neck with Cameron and the girls. 

“Look, the moon is changing,” Scott noted. 

“Wait, what happens to Squeaky?” Mike whispered. A deafening scream answered his question. As promised, the now-feral Squeaky was digging his teeth into Cameron, drastically slowing him down. When the pain became too much, Cameron yanked Squeaky off of him and threw him behind his shoulder and over the cliff. I couldn’t believe it. 

“Squeaky!” I screamed. “Noooo!” Mike, Zoey, and Sierra all had to hold me back to prevent me from running out there and diving into the water myself. At some point, Gwen and Courtney passed the finish line, but I didn’t even care. When it became evident that Squeaky was gone, I sunk to my knees, desperately trying to get a grip. 

“And the Villains win!” Chris announced somewhere in the background. 

“Squeaky…” I whispered. 

“Sorry about that, Duncan,” that fucking raccoon-killer had the nerve to apologize. I wanted to strangle him myself, but then I would be voted off, so I just did nothing.

“It’s fine,” I whispered. 

“Come on,” Mike suggested. “Let’s go back to the cabin.” I nodded and accepted Zoey’s outstretched hand, pulling myself to my feet. No matter what happened, Cameron had to go. Now, it was personal. 

“And Heroes, don’t bother voting tonight,” Chris smiled. 

“What?” I snapped at him.

“I said this challenge had a twist, right? Heh heh. I’ll see you all at the elimination ceremony in five minutes!”

That bastard. 

I refused to talk on the way down to the beach. I was still reeling from Squeaky’s death. Maybe Mal was right. We should have destroyed Cameron when he had the chance. Now we would have to wait even longer to vote him off, assuming whatever Chris had planned was some sort of reward for the winners. 

“Aw, Duncan,” Zoey shook her head as she noticed my despair. “It’ll be alright.”

“You really have bad luck with animals, huh, Duncan? Since this is the second pet you lost on Total Drama?” Sierra observed. 

“Who was the other one?” Cameron was completely oblivious.

“Wow, you really need to work on your Total Drama trivia, because in Total Drama Action Episode 23-”

“Can we please not talk about Scruffy?” I shook my head. Great, now I had to think about my poor baby tarantula… 

“Who’s Scruffy?” Cameron kept asking, unable to take the hint. Zoey glared at him. 

“Duh, Scruffy was Duncan’s pet tarantula who was crushed to death!” Nope. I was going to keep it together. I wasn’t going to cry thinking about Scruffy and the fear he must have felt before his death, and how I used to feed him mealworms on special occasions, or the time I dyed his fur green so it would match my hair. 

“Sierra,” Zoey hissed at her.

“What?” She looked over at Zoey, who tilted her head in my direction. I quickly looked down at the ground, not because I looked upset or anything, but just in case some crazy trick of the light made it look like tears were pooling in my eyes. 

“Oh, sorry, Duncan,” she mumbled an apology.

“Nah, it’s fine,” I laughed it off, maybe a little too forcefully. They all exchanged glances with each other. 

“Really, it’s alright. I don’t need you guys giving me shit for being soft or whatever.”

“We wouldn’t do that,” Mike spoke softly for the first time since we lost the challenge. 

“Let’s just drop it, yeah?” It was the most uncomfortable I had been in recent memory, including my break up with Gwen. Thankfully, they all agreed to shut up for once until we reached the elimination ceremony and took our seats.

“Listen up, campers! Glad to see you back! Villains, you’ve won another challenge, meaning you’re all safe from elimination! Heroes, you might want to start picking up the pace! Heh heh.”

“What’s the twist?” Cameron asked nervously.

“I was getting to that!” Chris glared at him, causing him to shrink into his seat. “As I was saying, I’m sure you’ve noticed, there was no voting tonight.”

“Yeah, you told us not to,” I rolled my eyes. 

“The reason for that is because tonight was not an elimination challenge!”

“This was a reward challenge?” Heather asked, the other Villains voicing their approval.

“God, would you all stop interrupting me so I can explain the twist?” Chris silenced the crowd. “Thank you. Now, the twist is that instead of sending someone home, a contestant on the losing team would switch to the other team. Cameron!”

“Um, yes?” Cameron looked terrified. 

“Since you lost the challenge for the Heroes, you will now be switched over to the Villains!”

Served him right.

“No!” Sierra cried. 

“Yes! Really. Now, get over there!” He encouraged Cameron, who appeared to be in complete shock. Mike had to nudge him so he would stand up. 

“That’s all for tonight!” Chris smiled. “Have fun, Cameron. Heh heh.”

“Hi guys,” Cameron greeted the Villains, his voice cracking. They all stared at him except for Gwen, who smiled. She would probably be nice to him, not that he deserved it. I waved to her, receiving a sympathetic smile in return. 

“Let’s go, guys,” Zoey urged us to get up. “Sierra’s not going to last much longer. Bye, Cam! Good luck!”

“Cam… Cammy-kins…” Sierra entered a state of absolute hysteria while Zoey slowly guided her away from the campfire. Mike and I followed them through the woods. 

“I don’t… I can’t…” she started hyperventilating. 

“Hey, Sierra, just take a deep breath,” Zoey whispered to her.

“God, it isn’t fair!” She screamed. “Why couldn’t it have been me?” She collapsed into sobs. “Oh, Cody-bear!”

I used this opportunity to glance over at Mike to see if he thought this whole situation was as weird as I perceived it. Her sobbing was clearly bothering him.

“This is so weird,” I mouthed.

“I don’t even know,” he mouthed back. 

Finally, we reached the cabin. 

“I’m gonna try and deal with her,” Zoey shoved Sierra, who was an absolute mess, through the door leading to the girl’s side of the cabin. “Why don’t you guys get some rest? It’s been a long day.” 

“Sounds good to me,” I voiced my appreciation. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take much convincing for her to vote off Sierra.

“Thanks,” Mike grinned at her. “Good luck.”

“Yup,” Zoey grinned back. “Good night, guys.” She shut the door, Sierra rolling around on the floor, leaving us in the darkness. 

“Jesus Christ, that girl needs to get a grip,” I muttered as we walked over to our side of the cabin. I was careful to avoid the broken step and opened the door, Mike following me inside. When he flipped on the single lightbulb, casting shadows across the furniture, I could see insects scattering across the floor. Was it only a week ago that I was in here with Scott and Alejandro? It felt like years had passed since then. Mike shut the door, sealing off the noise and light coming from outside. 

“Did you pick up my knife by any chance?”

“Nope.”

I sunk to my knees and swept my arm under the bed, hoping that I wouldn’t touch a stray rat. I felt the hilt and yanked it towards me, hearing it slide across the wooden planks. I took it in my hand. When I stood back up, Mike was staring at me. He quickly averted his gaze and rubbed his neck. 

“What?” I asked. 

“You still have a black eye.”

“Yeah, it’ll stick around for a while.”

He stared at the knife in my hand. The moonlight reflected off the blade, creating a silver halo effect. 

“I’m sorry about everything,” he blurted out. 

“What do you mean?” I furrowed my brows at him. Was he finally going to address what he said in the woods?

“You know. All of it. Especially last night. I never really apologized for what happened, and forcing you into this alliance… you know you can leave if you want.”

“You didn’t force me to do anything. One thing you should know about me is that I don’t do anything that I don’t want to.” I lied down on my bed, while he remained standing. 

“And I’m sorry about your raccoon. And how Cameron and Sierra acted about it. That wasn’t cool.”

“It’s fine.”  
“But it’s not fine. You said that earlier, and it clearly wasn’t fine.” 

“Oh, would you drop it?” I sat up to glare at him. “I’m done talking about Squeaky.” He really didn’t know when to let things go. 

“But I’m not. It’s ok to be sad about things sometimes.”

“Mike, I’m not about to cry over a raccoon.”

“But you can if you want to.”

“I won’t.”

“Right, because you think that everyone will take advantage of you, or mock you, or give you shit for being weak. There’s nothing wrong with showing some emotion.”

“Oh, stop it,” I scoffed and stood up. No way was I putting up with this. “Don’t try and psychoanalyze me and think you’ve got me all figured out. Do you think I forgot what you said in the woods earlier? You don’t know me, Mike.”

“That you pretend to be a villain as a defense mechanism? You’re doing it right now. I can’t stand it. That’s your problem in these competitions. You don’t know how to make friends. You make it far with your strategies, but you’ll never win.” I wanted to hit him, but instead I turned away and started to walk.

“Well I’m sorry that you have so many wonderful friends on the Heroes Team and you tell each other all your darkest secrets and work together for your friendship finale, but that’s not the real world,” I shrugged. “That’s why you’ll never win. You trust people too easily.”

“You think I tell them everything?” He sounded surprised. I turned to look back at him.

“Well, yeah.”

He sighed and sat down on his bed, which was across from mine, rubbing his hands together. Oh God, was he about to tell me something really upsetting?

“They don’t even know Mal exists, or that I was in juvie. You think that’s telling them everything? Why do you think I need your help?”

I couldn’t handle the emotional connection of making eye contact, so I just stared down at the floor.

“Look, Duncan. I’m not telling you this to make you upset. I think you’re a really good person deep down, and I hate to see you miss out because you can’t be vulnerable for more than one second. People aren’t great. Believe me, I’m well aware of that. Hell, Mal’s whole existence is to help when I feel threatened. But don’t fall into that trap. At least, not with us. We’re good people. I promise.”

It was just too much. I was about to keel over and die of embarrassment. 

“Mike, I can’t even put into words how uncomfortable I feel right now.”

“I know,” he looked up and smiled. “Isn’t it great?”

“No, it’s terrible.” I collapsed onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow.

“But now we’re better friends!” I could practically hear him beaming. 

“Stop it. No.”

“Alright, maybe not yet. But we’ll get there!”

“If talking about the stupid raccoon is the thing that’ll get you to shut up, then I’ll do it,” I looked over at him. “But if you tell anyone about it, I’ll kill you.”

“Doubt it, but go ahead,” he encouraged as he leaned against the wall on

“Right. I’m really sad about Squeaky’s death. There. I admitted it.”

“Go on.”

“I hate the fact that you’re enjoying this,” I glared at him, but he didn’t seem fazed. “I named him Squeaky because he squeaked a lot, and I think that perfectly sums up his personality. I guess you could say I saw myself in that raccoon. He was very mischievous, but at the same time very loyal. I knew that he was perfect when he agreed to maul Cameron, and even when the moon changed, he still followed my orders and bit the shit out of that nerd. He was true to the end.” I found myself unable to stop talking. “We had our ups and downs. Mal was really mean to Squeaky, but we powered through.”

“Oh, get over it,” Mal decided to join in. “I wasn’t that mean.”

“You called him a ‘disgusting rodent’ and said I was ‘soft.’”

“Great, now Mike’s giving me shit about it,” he complained. He stayed silent for a moment as they argued about it in his head. Mike clearly won, as evident by Mal’s next response.

“God, fine. Duncan, I am sorry that I insulted the animal… What's his name? Oh, right. I am sorry that I insulted Squeaky, and that I… Mike, there’s no way I’m saying that out loud… Fine! Duncan, I am sorry that I insulted Squeaky and discouraged your attempts at being emotionally vulnerable. Alright?”

“I accept your apology,” I grinned. 

“Oh, shut up,” Mal flipped me off before Mike regained control. 

“And Duncan, I’m sorry that I exposed your insecurities and made you uncomfortable, but if it helps, it did not come from a place of malice. So, now we’re all even.” He rolled out of bed and flipped the light switch, plunging the room into total darkness. I could hear him getting back into bed.

“Mike.”

“What?”

“We’re not friends.”

“Yet!”

“We’ll see about that.”

And we both fell asleep amidst the chirping of crickets and occasional drip of water falling through the broken ceiling tiles.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N Squeaky is the only valid character. Sorry. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

“What do we do now?” Mike asked the next morning as we left our side of the cabin to meet up with Zoey. “We just vote off Sierra?”

“The Villains still have 6 people on their team. We can’t risk losing again. If Sierra’s gone, then Zoey has to leave after her, and I’m guessing you don’t want that.”

He fervently shook his head. 

“No way, I can’t vote her off, and you’re not gonna make me.”

“Chill out, you won’t have to vote Zoey off.” I couldn’t guarantee that for sure. 

“You promise?” He stared at me with his big, brown eyes the same way a child would look up at a parent who had promised something and was now threatening to go back on it. What could I say?

“Yes, I promise. Don’t worry. We just have to all make it through the merge.”

“Then what?”

“We’ve left the Villains alone for a while, but now, we have to start tearing them apart. Cameron might fly under the radar, which is annoying because he has to go soon.”

He looked like he was about to interrupt, but I cut him off. 

“And don’t even think about saying that Cameron should stay, because that’s non-negotiable. You already got Zoey.”

“It was worth a try,” he shrugged. “But if Cameron is taken care of, then which one of the Villains should go next?”

“The key is figuring out who’s the biggest threat. Undermine their power structure. It’s all very complicated. Let’s see if you’ve been paying attention. Out of all of them, who is a danger to both of us?” I was curious to see how much he picked up on, but really, I had no idea what to do next. I was so sure that Cameron was going home that I didn’t think of a backup plan.

“I would usually say Alejandro, but everyone already hates him. Not Gwen or Cameron. Courtney doesn’t like you, but that’s not my problem.” It was a surprising attitude coming from Mike. “Sorry, not to be mean or anything,” he grew panicky again as he gave his obligatory apology for saying something even remotely offensive. 

“Keep going.”

“Heather?”

“Exactly. She’s been fairly quiet this season with her focus on Alejandro, but once he’s gone, she’ll be a force to be reckoned with.”

“But nobody likes her!”

“That just goes to show how good she is. It’s rather impressive.”

“It’s because she’s hot,” Mike nodded like he had understood some great truth. I stopped walking.

“Seriously?” I asked him. “Heather?”

“Oh, come on,” he grinned. “We can both admit it. Come on. Guys being guys.”

“Oh God, don’t say that like it’s cool.” I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. 

“You’re right, we’ll finish this conversation later,” he said as if I agreed to that.

“No we won’t- Hi Zoey,” she opened the door to the cabin. She looked awful, with dark bags under her eyes. 

“Hey guys. Sierra’s still asleep,” she waved us inside. 

“How’d you sleep?” Mike asked, voice full of concern as he glanced at Sierra conked out on the couch. 

“I didn’t,” she answered simply. “She was a complete nightmare sobbing for hours,” she gritted her teeth as if she wanted to slap her across the face but had too much self-restraint. Without a doubt, Sierra was going home next. 

“At least you guys are looking better,” she referred to our bruises. She walked over to Mike and rubbed her hand over a particularly bad one on his cheek. He put his hand over her hand like it was some shit from a movie, but I refrained from commenting. Then she moved her hand and kissed the bruise, and I couldn’t help myself.

“Oh, get a room,” I rolled my eyes. She chuckled at that. 

“Here, I got something for you guys,” she made her way to the other side of the cabin and came back with two red apples. “I already had one.” I eyed it suspiciously while Mike issued a ‘thanks!’ and bit into it.

“Take it,” she whispered an encouragement while Mike was distracted by the first real food he had in days. I reached out my hand and accepted the apple. Surely she wouldn’t poison her own boyfriend.

“Where did you get this?” I examined it. 

“I know a place,” she winked. I just stared at her.

“Apple tree out back,” she sighed.

“Oh.” I took my knife from my pocket, learning from my past mistake of keeping it in my pillow, and sliced the apple into pieces. 

“Careful you don’t cut your mouth open,” she stared in slight horror as I licked the juice from the blade. 

“Nah, it’ll be fine,” I reassured her. 

“Cody?” Sierra woke with a jolt.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Zoey muttered and walked over to Sierra, crouching down to her eye level. “Sierra. Listen to me. Cody is gone. He was never here to begin with. You have to get over it.”

“He’s… gone?” She acted like she was hearing the news for the first time. 

“I can’t do this,” Zoey threw up her arms and stalked back towards us. 

“Hi, Sierra,” Mike smiled and crept over towards her. “How are you?” Her head snapped up to look at him like she was possessed. 

“What!?”

“Maybe you should calm down.”

“Are you Cody?”

“No, I’m Mike.”

“‘Mike?’ What the fuck good is that? ‘Oh, I’m Mike,’” she mocked him and scrambled to her feet, getting right up in his face. “Unless you’re Cody, I don’t give a shit who you are!” She screamed. Needless to say, Mal didn’t like that. I could already see a disaster unfolding.

“Why, you-”

“Alright!” I shouted, scaring Sierra enough to back off and giving Mike a chance to regain control before Zoey could notice that he was a completely different person. “Everyone calm down!” Mal gave Sierra a final glare before walking back to Zoey and me, quietly changing back. 

“This isn’t working,” Mike shook his head.

“I don’t understand,” Zoey slumped in defeat. “We’ve been so nice to her.”

“That’s the problem,” I tried to explain. “Let me try.” I walked over to Sierra, ignoring her menacing looks. 

“Sierra, get your shit together. You’re embarrassing yourself. You really want to see Cody?”

“I-”

“Don’t speak.”

She nodded.

“Then focus on winning this challenge. If we win, you can see Cody again. How about that? Sounds good?”

“Alright,” she agreed. “I can do that. For Cody.” She looked much more calm. 

“Good,” I turned back to Mike and Zoey, who looked amazed. “See? No problem.”

More importantly, now Sierra would be willing to do anything I said if it meant seeing Cody, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Wow, that was so nice of you!” Zoey beamed. “You finally got her to calm down!”

“What? That wasn’t nice! It was strategic,” I explained, but she was having none of it. 

“Yeah, strategically nice!” 

“Good morning campers!” We could hear Chris’ voice coming from the loudspeaker outside. “Time for your next challenge!”

“Alright, guys, we can definitely win this time!” Zoey cheered. “Let’s go!” She skipped out the door.

“For Cody!” Sierra ran behind her. 

“Thanks,” Mike whispered to me, referring to the earlier situation with Mal.

“Hmm? Oh, no problem.”

“That was actually nice of you- don’t argue! Let’s go,” he left, and I shut the door to the cabin behind both of us as we caught up with Zoey and Sierra. 

He was completely wrong about my actions being nice, though. Yeah, I saved him, but it was purely strategic. How so? Because… fuck, he was right. It was nice of me. I didn’t need to step in like that, I just wanted to help him out. Was this my new life? Making friends on Total Drama? 

“Listen up, campers!” Chris gathered our attention once we had all arrived. Surprisingly, Cameron was still intact, and somebody even fixed his glasses, probably Gwen. “For today’s challenge, you will be taking a vacation to the Fun Zone!” Nobody reacted. “Seriously? You aren’t excited about it?”

“Come on, Chris,” Heather glared at him. “We’re all too familiar with your tricks. Where is the Fun Zone, anyways? A burning building? Vietnam?”

“Nope! I have no tricks. The producers thought you guys needed a break, so we’re taking a break!”

“Aw, cool,” Scott cheered, everyone else murmuring in agreement, although I didn’t buy it for a second.

“Now, let’s board the boat to the Fun Zone!” Chris herded us like sheep to get on the raggedy boat tied to the dock. 

“Wait,” Heather narrowed her eyes at him, “why aren’t you coming with us?”

“Oh, heh heh. I’ll be taking a different path to the Fun Zone! Chef!” He cupped his hands and yelled. A helicopter descended and picked him up, taking him away. 

“Should’ve seen that coming,” Gwen sighed. One of Chris’ interns drove the boat out onto the lake, and it only took a few minutes until we realized where we were going. 

“Boney Island? You have to be kidding me,” Cameron gaped in fear.

“What’s the point? Chris is definitely lying about the immunity idol,” Scott agreed with Cameron’s complaints. 

Right, I had forgotten all about the Chris statue. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to find it. I glanced over at Mike, who appeared to have the same idea. 

As we stepped off the boat and onto Boney Island, we were shuffled through a huge iron gate, which slammed shut behind us. Immediately, Chris’ face appeared on a large screen.

“Howdy, campers! Welcome to the Fun Zone, which, as you might have guessed, is located on Boney Island!”

“Yeah, Chris, we figured,” Zoey mumbled and crossed her arms. 

“As you can see, each team has a basket. Your job is to fill that basket with eggs from any animal on the island.”

“But the toxic waste was never cleared from the island,” Cameron interrupted.

“I was just getting to that, Cameron,” Chris didn’t appreciate Cameron’s need to point out everything. “The eggs can be from any animal on the island, mutated or otherwise. And believe me, you’ll see some weird stuff out there. Heh heh. Any egg that hatches is still fair game, as long as you manage to keep it in the basket. The team with the most eggs at the end of one hour wins. Also, might I mention that the McLean-Brand Chris Head is still hidden somewhere on the island, since someone,” he glanced at Scott through the screen, who looked humiliated, “was unable to find it.”

“Oh, would you just admit that there is no statue? You made the whole thing up!” Scott yelled at the TV.

“Nope, it’s out there somewhere! You just haven’t found it yet. I recommend you get on that. Alright, campers, your time starts… now!” A clock below the TV screen started to count down from one hour. We split into our separate teams. 

“Alright, team huddle!” Zoey gathered us all around. “They have two more people than we do, so we have to work extra hard in order to win. I think we have to split up so we can cover more ground. We can’t afford to send more than one person to the same section of the island. What do you think?”

“Sounds great, Zoey!” Mike voiced his approval.

“Sure,” I shrugged.

“I’ll do it!” Sierra cried like she was going to war.

“Alright, then, let’s split up. We’ll meet back here once we have the eggs. Stay safe!” She yelled back at us as she ran off. Meanwhile, Sierra spotted Cameron and ran after him.

“Alright, what are we doing?” Mike turned to me. I tried to think of a plan.

“How good are you at finding things? Like the immunity statue?”

“Manitoba can do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t give a shit. He’ll find it in no time.”

“Alright, you do that, and I’m going to look for eggs. If you find the statue, hide it. Also, keep an eye out for Heather, just to see what she’s been up to lately.”

“Will do.” He took a fedora and was about to put it on his head before I stopped him.

“Wait, do you just carry that hat around with you at all times?”

“I figured I might need it.”

“You figured right.”

He smiled and put the hat on his head, changing into Manitoba. 

“Alright then, mate.” He put his hands on his hips. “Duncan, yes? Ay, I’m just messin’ with ya! I know your name. You’re supposed to be a real softy, yeah? Oh, wait, I reckon I’m not s’posed to say that. Well, I’m off now. The statue should be…” he licked his finger and held it up to the wind before deciding on a direction, “that way! Oh, and I’ll follow that sheila!” He took off through the woods. For a moment, I wondered whether he was actually good at finding things or only believed that he was, but there was no way I could get him to come back, so I picked a direction and started walking at random, hoping to avoid any mutant creatures.

It wasn’t long until I overheard voices. 

“Just letting you guys know, Alejandro is planning on voting off Scott tonight,” it was Heather.

“What?” Scott.

“Wait, why should we believe you?” Courtney questioned her. 

“I don’t care what you do. It’s your funeral,” Heather shouted before running back through the woods. Interesting… 

“Duncan!”

Another voice whispered my name. I turned around frantically, but no one was there.

“Down here,” the voice called to me. I looked to see Zoey hiding in a bush. 

“Oh, hi, Zoey. I thought you ran off in the other direction?”

“I did, but I came back. Can I talk to you for a minute? We can keep walking.” She stood up and strolled beside me through the trees. What did she want? Did she hear what I just said to Mike? I can’t let her into the alliance, or the two of them will team up and vote me off. 

“What’s up?” I asked her, hoping that I sounded disinterested.

“It’s about Mike.” 

Shit.

“Oh?”

“If I ask you something, do you promise you won't say anything to him?”

“Of course. Just between you and me.”

“Have you noticed anything off about him lately? I know you guys aren’t close and all that, but maybe you’ve noticed something?”

“What do you mean? You have to be a little more specific.” I stared straight ahead. Where was she going with this? 

“I could be completely overreacting, but I feel like he’s been different lately. After Alejandro attacked you guys, he didn’t seem nervous or bothered about it. I get not wanting to tell everyone, but I thought he would have at least confronted him, and I’ve wanted to say something really badly but Mike begged me not to.”

I didn’t know that. Thank God she didn’t try and accuse Alejandro of anything, because this whole thing would fall apart. 

“I know Mike is kind of passive, but he shouldn’t let Alejandro stomp all over him like that. And earlier today, with Sierra, did you notice when she started yelling at him and he had this weird moment where he became really angry and looked like he was going to attack her? It’s just so unlike him. I don’t know, maybe I’m just imagining things. What do you think?”

She’d been noticing everything. What could I do? Lie? Apparently so.

“Nope,” I shook my head. “I haven’t noticed anything. Don’t tell anyone I’m saying this to you, but when we were in the hospital, Chris told us that if we said anything about Alejandro then it would be a whole legal issue and he’d be forced to cancel the show and send everyone home. Mike didn’t want to do that because he wanted to spend more time with you.” A complete bullshit lie.

“Wow, really?” She swooned. 

“Yup. Don’t worry, Alejandro will probably be voted off soon, or after the merge. If anything, Mike can just explain the situation after the show ends.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, are you going to say anything?”

“Nope. It really wasn’t a huge deal. Nothing I can’t handle,” I tried to smile, but she just stared at me incredulously. “But if Mike wants me to back him up, I will. As for this morning, I don’t remember anything weird. I think we’re all frustrated with Sierra, and he felt bad you didn’t sleep last night. I wouldn't give it another thought.”

“Alright,” she nodded her head like this was the answer she wanted to hear. “You’re probably right. You’ll keep an eye out, yes?”

“Of course,” I reassured her. What was I supposed to do? Ruin their relationship? Was it really any of my business? Mike could tell her everything on his own time, not in the middle of a challenge. 

“Thanks, Duncan,” she smiled. “You’re a good guy.”

“No,” I stated simply, a reflexive response. She raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“Um, alright? Oh!” She froze and pointed further down the path. “It’s Larry!”

“Who?”

“Chris’ mutant venus flytrap.”

“Of course.”

Larry stood up and ran away, leaving behind an egg. We snuck over, unsure if the plant would be coming back, before running back to our basket. Right as I was about to put it down, the egg exploded all over Zoey and me, and a bunch of small mutated venus fly traps ran in all directions. I couldn’t help but notice that one of them looked exactly like Chris.

“Oh my God, he fucked the plant…” I trailed off. Zoey shivered. Even Alejandro, who was guarding the eggs nearby, looked disturbed. 

“Wait, who’s guarding our eggs?” I asked Zoey.

“I guess nobody.”

“Hi guys!” Sierra emerged from the woods carrying two eggs.

“Sierra, can you stay back and watch the basket?” I glanced over at Alejandro, who winked. 

“Of course! Anything to help my team and find Cody!” She squealed as she put the eggs in the basket, although one of them had started to hatch. 

“God help us,” Zoey looked over to see the Villains nest already partially filled with eggs. “Well, back we go!” She quickly retained her cheerful demeanor. “See you later, Duncan! Thanks again!”

I pondered the situation as I walked through the woods. This was becoming too complicated. I didn’t realize how often I would need to cover for Mike. I assumed Zoey trusted him completely, but I guess that wasn’t true. 

“Duncan!” Gwen emerged from the trees, Cameron by her side. He gave me a weak smile, glancing around nervously for any mutants hidden in the bushes.

“Hey, guys. How’s the search going?” They both appeared to be surviving fine on the Villains team. 

“Better than you, apparently. You guys need to step up your game,” Gwen smirked.

“How are Mike and Zoey?” Cameron’s interest piqued. 

“They’re fine. Sierra’s a disaster.”

“Oh, boy,” Cameron rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the ground. “Sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.”

“Listen up,” Heather approached us, glaring at me so I’d step out of the way. “I just thought I’d let you guys know that Alejandro’s planning on voting off Cameron tonight.”

“What?” Cameron was alarmed. “Why?”

“I don’t know, but I’m voting for Alejandro.”

“Why should we trust you?” Gwen narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t care what you do. It’s your funeral,” Heather shrugged and walked away. So, she was trying to get rid of Alejandro as fast as possible? At this rate, everyone on his team would vote him off that night.

“I still don’t trust her,” Gwen watched her leave. “But I also don’t trust Alejandro. I’ll ask Courtney what she’s doing.”

“Courtney?” I asked her, completely thrown off.

“Yup,” she answered, almost as if she was challenging me.

“Alright,” I shrugged.

“We have to keep looking for eggs,” Cameron reminded Gwen. “Good luck, Duncan!” He dragged her back through the woods.

“Bye, guys,” I mumbled, not really paying attention. So Gwen and Courtney were really friends now, huh? I guess Gwen got what she wanted. 

“Duncan!” Manitoba hissed my name from a tree. He was covered in dirt and sticks, clinging to the branches like a monkey.

“What are you doing? Have you been watching us this whole time?” I hissed back. He dropped down from the canopy.

“I’ve bloody done it!” He noted as if it was obvious. I couldn’t help but notice that he was much more confident than Mike. 

“You found the statue?” I was amazed. 

“Well, sort of. I found that sheila you were watching, and she found the statue.”

“Where is it?”

“Don’t be a bludger, yeah? Give me a minute,” he adjusted his hat and dusted his sleeves. “It’s over here. But make sure nobody sees you!” He dropped to his hands and knees, crawling under the bushed.

“No wonder you’re covered in dirt,” I walked behind him, choosing not to deal with the bushes. “Is that really necessary?”

“Defo, mate. Wouldn’t want Heather to catch on, right?” He stopped crawling. “Alright, this is the spot,” he stood up, taking a pile of leaves with him. He took a few more steps and led me towards a clearing near the side of a cliff. “And…” he rolled back a small boulder to reveal the statue, “there it is!”

“Holy shit, you did it!” I smiled at him. I had to admit it was impressive. 

“Well of course,” he expected this answer. “Did you ever doubt me? Now, you have the statue, don’t fuck it up!” Manitoba took the hat off his head, becoming Mike again. He looked completely dazed.

“Where are we?” He looked around in confusion.

“Manitoba found the Chris Head,” I gestured to the statue, which was still in its spot. “Heather hid it here.”

“Oh, cool!” He smiled. “What do we do with it?”

“That depends. Do you want to play it safe, or do something risky?”

He pondered this for a moment before taking on a mischievous look. 

“Risky.”

“Alright. We give the statue to Alejandro.”

“I changed my mind. Let’s play it safe.”

“Hear me out. Heather is convincing everybody to vote for Alejandro tonight. If that happens, then she has free reign to do whatever she wants, and it will be much more difficult to vote her off later. If Alejandro gets the statue, he’ll vote for Heather, and since everyone else is voting for him, she’ll be the only person with a vote against her, so she’ll go home.”

“I don’t know…How would we even give him the statue?”

“Dude, Alejandro thinks I’m a fucking idiot. We could just chuck it at him and run, and he would never suspect a thing.” I took the statue and held it in my hands. It was lighter than I thought, but I’d still be able to throw it pretty far. “Did you happen to see Alejandro at any point?”

“I don’t know, I can’t remember anything that my other personalities did. But right now,” he appeared to be listening intently, “Manitoba is telling me that Alejandro was following Heather.”

“What?” I looked around. “Why wouldn’t he mention that before?”

“I don’t know,” Mike also began to panic.

“We have to hide,” I ducked back down into the bushes, dragging Mike down with me. “If he shows up, we have to put the statue somewhere he can see it.”

Sure enough, Alejandro came strolling along further down the beach, walking on his hands and talking to himself.

“God, that’s so impressive,” Mike stared in admiration. 

“I know,” I had to concede. “How far can you throw that statue?”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“I don’t want to be the one to mess it up!” 

“Fine, I’ll throw it,” I grumbled and leaned backwards, ready to launch the statue towards the sand. 

“Wait!” Mike hissed at me, although his voice was completely different.

“What?”

“Svetlana will do it!” This new personality (Svetlana?) spoke with a triumphant Russian accent. “I can’t bear to watch you screw up something so simple. Give me the statue.”

“Alright, take it,” I handed it over. 

“Prepare to be amazed!” She announced and threw the statue further than I ever could have managed. Chris’ head flew in a perfect arc, landing on the sand fifty feet in front of Alejandro, who still didn’t seem to notice us. 

“Hello? How did you get here, my friend?” He made his way over to the statue.

“Let’s not stick around,” I receded into the bushed.

“Agreed,” Mike, who was apparently Mike again, followed me back.

“Now, we just have to win.”

“Alright.” He wasn’t getting the hint. 

“So… bye.”

“Oh. Right. Well, I’ll see you later!” He smiled and picked a direction to explore, while I chose the opposite path. That kid sure liked to smile. I was fine with it. He could do enough smiling for the both of us.

I checked in with our team to see that we were losing by a ton. Alejandro wasn’t guarding his side anymore (of course), leaving Scott up to the task. Sierra was occupied by that disgusting gopher creature, so I decided to keep searching. Eventually, I came across a bird's nest with a perfect, blue egg. 

“Hell yeah,” I gave a nod of approval. “Exactly what I needed.” I scooped up the egg in my hand and turned to leave when I heard a chirping sound. I looked up to see a large bluebird sitting on the branch next to the nest. 

“Oh, hi. Is this yours?” I held up the egg. The bird just stared at me.

“Well, do you mind if I borrow it for a while?” Still, no response. It just looked at me with those black, beady eyes. 

“Alright,” I chuckled nervously. “There’s no reason to stare at me like that.” I stepped back with the egg, but the bird began to chirp in a panicked frenzy, and I swore I could see tears leaking out of its eyes. 

“Oh, please don’t cry. Hey, stop it,” I begged the bird, who began to full-on wail, all while keeping eye contact. It looked like it was overcome with emotional pain. I couldn’t stand it. I felt my chest tightening, and for a moment, I thought I was going to throw up. It was disgusting. 

“Oh, god. I can’t do it.” I desperately tried to stop the tears from escaping, but once I felt them sliding down my face, I knew I was done for. Crying on Total Drama? Over a bird? How pathetic. I had a challenge to win. I was taking that egg, conscience be damned. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this,” I tried to convince myself. I sniffled one last time and wiped my eyes, still holding on to the egg, leaving the bird in its misery. 

“I promise you’ll get this back,” I whispered and forced myself to look away while I followed the path back to our basket. 

“I found an egg!” I announced to Sierra and Zoey, adding it to the other three already in our basket. Alejandro was back guarding his team’s side. I tried to take my mind off of the bird, but Zoey could sense my distress. 

“Are you alright?” She asked with that annoying note of concern in her voice. Even though she was so exhausted she could barely stand, she still found the energy to ask how I was doing. 

“Yeah,” I dismissed her. “I’m just a bit shaken. I had to fight off a pretty big mutant to get that egg,” I tilted my head towards the basket. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Fuck it. How would she know otherwise?

“Are you sure about that, Duncan?” Chris appeared on the screen above the baskets. “Can we roll back the footage?”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” I called up to him. “There’s really no need-”

Too late. Of course, Chris had the entire last five minutes on video, playing it for the entire cast to watch. My face was beet red. 

“Aw, Duncan! If we have another season, I’m calling you back. It’ll be called ‘Sweethearts Verses Bigger Sweethearts!’ Heh heh,” Chris mocked me before turning the screen back off. I could still feel his laughter echoing in my head. I turned to see Zoey staring, probably feeling bad for me. 

“Well,” I shrugged, “I’m going to go curl up and die now.”

“How about you watch the eggs?” She suggested with an expression full of pity. 

“Sure,” anything to get her to leave so I could wallow in embarrassment.

“Let’s go, Sierra,” Zoey dragged her away. “Duncan is going to stay here for a bit and pull himself together.”

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I being such a bitch? I had to get my act together. At this point, it was too late with the other Heroes, but I couldn’t have the guys back home seeing this shit go down. I’d never hear the end of it. 

“I see you’re distressed, Duncan,” Alejandro noted. I had forgotten he was there. “So, you’re not a bad boy anymore? That’s alright. You never convinced me in the first place.”

Dick. At least he wouldn’t be around much longer, assuming we would merge soon.

“Alright, campers, you have three minutes remaining!” Chris announced. I glanced down at Alejandro’s basket to see they had five eggs, while we only had four. Mike, Zoey, and Sierra had to hurry it up, or we had no shot at the victory. 

“Hmm,” Alejandro smiled. “It would appear that your team is going to lose.” I glared at him and tried to think of a clever response, but I had embarrassed myself enough for today. 

“Duncan!” Alejandro and I looked over to see Zoey and Mike tearing through the bushes with a nest of eggs. 

“One minute!” Chris announced. They ran as fast as possible without dropping the eggs. 

“You won’t make it!” I yelled to them. “Throw them over! We just need two to win!”

“Fine!” Zoey agreed and set the nest down. She started throwing the eggs towards me with incredible precision. I caught one immediately and put it in the basket. 

“Thirty seconds!” Chris interjected. 

“Oh,” I turned to Alejandro and smiled. “I guess you could catch the eggs before me, but you can’t use your hands. Unless you want to try?”

“I’ll pass,” he conceded. “Well played.”

“Duncan! This is the last one!” Zoey yelled before sending it through the air in a perfect arc. I clutched it in my hands and put it with the others, securing the victory for the Heroes. 

“And the Heroic Hamsters win! About time,” Chris appeared on the screen. “Everyone, you have five minutes to collect anything you may have left on the island. See you all at the elimination ceremony!” He signed off, and the screen faded to black. 

“Great job, everyone!” Sierra ran from the woods, gophers still in tow. 

“Good catch, Duncan. Thanks for being a team player,” Zoey beamed. 

“Thanks. At least we don’t have to sleep in that shack tonight,” I ignored the last part of her comment and glanced at the Villains. Heather was missing, probably searching for the immunity idol that she would never find. Oh, well. She had it coming. I just hoped the bluebird would be smart enough to know where to find its egg. 

Tensions were high at the elimination ceremony that night. It was pretty obvious that everyone voted for Alejandro since they all kept nervously glancing at him. Way to keep it subtle. 

For his part, Alejandro appeared completely unfazed. He must have taken the idol with him. 

“Alright, campers. Today, the Heroic Hamsters won their challenge for the first time in a long time. Hamsters, who will you be sending back to Boney Island?”

We all stared expectantly at Sierra. 

“I’ll go!” She stood up in triumph. “It’ll give me a chance to bond with Cody Junior!”

“Seriously?” Chris looked at her in disgust. “That’s what you decided to name it? Well, whatever. Have fun on Boney Island. Now, Vultures!” He called their attention. “You guys failed to obtain more eggs, meaning that one of you is eliminated. And… the votes were unanimous! Alejandro, you’re going home!”

Alejandro still didn’t seem bothered. He simply smiled. 

“I don’t think so, Chris.”

“Oh?” Chris raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Because…” Alejandro stood up on two legs, eliciting a round of gasps from the crowd, “I have diplomatic immunity!” He retrieved the idol and held it up so everyone could see. 

“It’s just regular immunity,” Chris corrected him, “but that’s the McLean-Brand Chris Head! It even has the seal of approval!”

“You jerk!” Heather stood up. “You stole it from me, didn’t you?”

“Stole it?” Alejandro faked offense. “I just found it there, laying in the sand.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did, you lying-”

“Um, excuse me,” Chris spoke up, “but I have a ceremony to finish.”

Heather glared at Alejandro a final time before sitting down.

“Now,” Chris continued, “the person with the second highest number of votes is going home. Since everybody else voted for Alejandro, the only other person with a vote against them is…” everyone looked around nervously, “Heather! You’re going home!”

“What?” She yelled and turned to Alejandro, “you voted for me?”

“Yup,” he smiled. “But now that that’s over, maybe I can call you sometime?”

She let out a string of creative insults that would definitely be edited out in post-production, but I still admired her effort. 

“Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, and most of all, don’t call me! I want nothing to do with you,” she hissed at him as Chris led her over to the flush of shame. “We’re finished, do you hear me? Finished!” Chris pulled the lever, dragging her down into a swirl of water. 

“Wow, she’s pissed,” Scott stated the obvious to Alejandro. 

“Yeah,” he appeared almost confused at Heather’s rage. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Well, campers, that’s all for tonight! Tune in next time to see what happens next! I’m Chris McLean, and this has been Total… Drama… All-stars!” He signed off on the show. “God, I need a drink,” he whispered to himself when the cameras stopped rolling. “See you guys later.” He left the campfire for his mansion. 

“Bye, Sierra,” Zoey half-heartedly waved while Sierra was engrossed in a conversation with the mutant gopher. “Now I can finally get some sleep.”

“I’m gonna check on Cameron really quick,” Mike announced before walking over to the Villains. Once he was out of earshot, Zoey whispered to me.

“Duncan, thanks for listening to me earlier about Mike. I think you’re right. I was completely overreacting.” 

“Nah,” I waved my hand to dismiss her as if she were being ridiculous. “Don’t even worry about it.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “And you’ll keep it between us?”

“Definitely,” I gave her an exaggerated nod. “I won’t tell Mike anything.”

“You’re the best!” She gratefully hugged me. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” I murmured. She released me from the hug and Mike came back. 

“Let’s go back to the mansion,” she suggested. “I have to get some sleep.”

“Of course,” Mike agreed. 

When we made it back, she went straight to her room and crashed, thankful that she didn’t have to deal with Sierra for the night. 

“Dude, Zoey’s onto you,” I told Mike the second he shut our bedroom door. I knew I was breaking her trust, but this was an alliance, and that came first. 

“What?” He asked in alarm. 

“She thinks it’s weird that you never said anything to Alejandro, and she noticed earlier today when Mal almost screamed at Sierra.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I convinced her that everything’s fine for now, but I have no idea what she really thinks.”

Mike began to pace the room, wringing his hands together. 

“This is such a disaster. I should’ve known this would happen. Did you see Heather’s reaction when Alejandro voted her off? She had a complete breakdown. What’s gonna happen when I have to vote off Zoey? It has to happen at some point, right?”

“Hey, relax. I already promised that you wouldn’t have to.”

“I bet she’s been talking to Cameron. He probably noticed something was up and snitched to her.”

“Why don’t you just tell her the truth?”

He stopped pacing and spun around to stare at me. 

“The truth? Like, the whole truth and everything? No way.”

“Why not?” I shrugged. “She already knows about the other personalities. I don’t even know how you managed to keep Mal hidden for this long.”

“I’ll tell you why not. Because then it becomes a whole _thing_ , and she’s gonna ask _questions_ that I don’t want to _answer_ , and she’ll be completely freaked out by my responses, and she might even try to fix it, which is pointless because some things can’t be fixed.” He was rapidly spiraling down a vortex of thoughts. “Then she’ll break up with me because let’s face it, nobody wants to date someone with that much baggage, and she might even start telling people stuff that I told her in private, so the real solution is to not talk about it in the first place.”

I had no idea how to answer that. Should I try to reassure him? I didn’t really know Zoey all that well, so I was in no position to make empty promises. It didn’t seem like something she would do, but you can never underestimate anyone.

“And if I’m really lucky,” he kept going, “this entire camp will turn against me, and-” he suddenly stopped and stared off for a moment, and when he spoke again, Mal had taken over and spoke with a zen-like calm. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “Mike is completely freaking out. He does that sometimes. What’s going on?”

“Zoey knows that something’s up,” I stated simply, “and I suggested telling her the truth, which he didn’t agree with.”

“Ooh, can’t do that,” he recoiled. “Telling the truth like that is never a good idea. Instead, we should focus on voting her off as soon as possible to avoid dealing with the issue. Actually, scratch that. Cameron needs to go first. He’s a snitch. If anyone is going to spill to Zoey, it’ll be him.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Well, you were right. What’s the plan?”

“Hope the Villains vote him off, but he seems to be flying under the radar, so we have to keep winning challenges. The problem will be if we lose the next challenge, because Sierra will be voted off and Mike and Zoey will team up to vote me off next-”

“Alright, I’ll stop you right there. No way am I letting Mike vote you off over Zoey. She’s really annoying, and you’re actually kind of cool.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, but I promised him he wouldn’t have to vote for Zoey.”

“But _I_ didn’t promise him anything. Don’t worry, I’ll convince him.”

“Um, alright. Nice. Then if the Villains don’t eliminate Cameron, we have to do it once the teams merge. Alejandro has to go soon after, and I have to persuade everyone to vote for Zoey at some point. I just need the right opportunity.”

“Let’s focus on making it to the merge, then we’ll figure out a way to vote Cameron off. Worse comes to worse, we’ll injure him so badly that he can’t continue.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.”

“Relax, it’s just a worst case scenario.” He sat down on his bed, which was much nicer than the ones in the cabin. “Now, I’m going to sleep. He’s had a long day.”

“Cameron?”

“No, Mike.”

“Oh. Yeah, that would make more sense.” I flipped off the lights and got into my own bed.

“Duncan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for not snitching on me when I tried to stab you.”

“No problem.”

“Because snitches get stitches.”

“I’m aware.”

“Good. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Could we really pull off another win tomorrow? I wasn’t too sure, but we had to try our best. After all, there was no other option.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

The next morning passed without incident. Mike and Zoey were back to being a sickening, lovey-dovey couple, and without Sierra to distract everyone, I was forced to watch them at breakfast. Zoey must have been honest about clearing her suspicions, or she was a really good actress. As for Mike, I had to give him credit. When I watched him draw a heart on Zoey’s pancakes with whipped cream, there was no indication that he thought she would turn against him. He excelled at hiding his true feelings, even if it might destroy his relationship in the long run. Maybe it was unhealthy, but it was also impressive. 

“Do you want some pancakes?” Zoey asked as she piled a few onto a plate and slid it towards me. I looked down to see that she created a smiley face out of blueberries.

“Oh, wow. You didn’t have to,” I took a bite.

“She even added extra sugar,” Mike explained.

He wasn’t kidding.

“Yup, I can taste it,” I tried not to make a face while I snuck an apple under the table so I could actually eat something for breakfast. 

“You hate it,” she picked up on what I was doing.

“Yeah,” I sighed, “but thanks for the effort.”

“Thanks for trying to protect my feelings. It was kind of you.”

What was with all the “kind” bullshit? Why was everything “kind” or “nice” or “heart of gold” all of the sudden? I was getting sick of it. 

“Good morning, campers!” Chris announced, his voice destroying the calm breakfast atmosphere. “Meet at the Chrisiseum in five minutes!”

“Do I want to know what that is?” I asked in confusion. Mike and Zoey glanced at each other, both looking worried. 

“Nope,” Zoey shook her head, “but you’ll see.”

The Chrisiseum turned out to be a boxing ring, which was never a good sign. Sierra returned from exile, still holding her gopher creature thing. 

“Hey Sierra, how was Boney Island?” Mike asked with a note of concern. She barely noticed him as she was engrossed in playing with the gophers.

“It was great! Cody Junior kept me safe the whole time.”

“Oh. Nice.”

When the Villains arrived, Chris began to explain the challenge. 

“Everybody will have to fight an opponent in the ring, which will be chosen by spinning this wheel. Winning a match will earn your team one point. The first team to get three points wins. Zoey, since you found the most eggs in the last challenge, you won’t have to compete. Villains, as punishment for losing, you’re up first! Who wants to volunteer?”

Nobody looked eager. They all glanced at each other, daring somebody else to go first. Cameron especially looked like he was about to collapse. 

“I’ll do it,” Scott groaned. 

“Go Scott!” Courtney cheered him on. 

“Chef, spin the wheel!” Chris ordered. The dial landed on the outline of a shark. 

“Scott, you will be fighting… Fang! Good luck! Heh heh.” Chris stepped back while Fang, equipped with boxing gloves, rose from a hole in the stage.

“What?” Scott muttered weakly.

“Oh, he’s fucked,” I whispered to Mike and Zoey. Cameron had also migrated over to our side of the arena. 

“Sorry, Cammy, I have to break up for you. I have no time for motherhood and a relationship,” Sierra turned up her nose at him.

“Uh, alright? But we were never dating.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

Chris rang the bell, signalling it was time for the fight to begin. Scott immediately froze in fear. Fang sent him flying towards the edge of the ring, knocking him out instantly. 

“Well, that was quick,” Chris shrugged. 

“Scott!” Courtney ran to help him. “How dare you,” she scolded Fang, who didn’t seem to give a shit. After Courtney dragged Scott out of there with assistance from Gwen, Sierra volunteered to fight for our team. 

“Go, Sierra! You can do this!” Zoey cheered.

“Yay, Sierra!” Cameron added on. 

“Chef, spin the wheel!” Chris watched as it landed on a picture of a gopher.

“No way! I can’t fight Cody Junior!” Sierra refused. 

“Oh, you don’t have to fight Cody Junior,” Chris had a mocking smile. “You have to fight its mother!” A large mutant gopher emerged from the floor. 

“Anything for Cody!” Sierra gave a war cry and tossed Cody Junior over to Cameron. The gophers immediately began to maul him, and Zoey had to help pry them off. 

“Mike,” I whispered while Zoey and Cameron were distracted.

“Nope,” he smiled. “Mal. Mike tapped out the second Chris explained this challenge.”

“Oh.” I didn’t ask why this challenge freaked Mike out so much that he couldn’t do it. “Well, are you good to fight?”

“Of course.”

“Just remember, Zoey thinks something’s up, so don’t be too violent.”

“Duncan, when have I ever been violent? Don’t worry so much.” 

Chris rang the bell and Sierra charged towards the gopher, who tackled her to the floor. She put up a decent fight, but the gopher defeated her, stole Cody Junior, and sent her flying over the ring, crushing Cameron beneath her weight. 

“Alright, Cammy-kins. I’ll take you back,” she hugged him close while he struggled to escape her clutches.

“And the score is still zero-zero! Villains, you’re up next!” Alejandro took the ring. 

“Isn’t it weird that both Scott and Sierra had really personal opponents?” Cameron pondered. 

“Chef, the wheel please!” Everyone watched as the wheel spun around.

“I hope it’s Heather,” Courtney whispered to Gwen’s delight. Instead, the dial landed on the outline of what appeared to be a regular man. 

“No!” Alejandro gasped. 

“Yes!” Chris grinned with delight. “Alejandro, you will be fighting… José!” 

“Not my brother! The only person I want to fight less than Heather,” Alejandro complined in a dramatic voice. José rose from the floor. He looked very similar to Alejandro, and he was probably an asshole as well. 

“Hey, little brother,” José smiled at him with perfect teeth. “I hope you’re ready to fight!”

Chris rang the bell, but instead of going in for the kill, they both kept hitting each other in the torso.

“Go for the face!” Courtney screamed at him.

“We can’t,” they took a pause from fighting so Alejandro could explain, “it’s a family code. Never the face.” 

“So,” José took a swipe at Alejandro’s right arm, “are you still dating that girl?”

“Heather?” Alejandro tried to punch his stomach, but José ducked out of the way.

“Yeah, her. The one with the unattractive personality.”

Needless to say, Alejandro didn’t like that comment, and he essentially tried to murder his brother with his fists.

“And that,” he delivered a death blow to the face that knocked José out, “is for calling any aspect of Heather unattractive!”

“That’s a point for the Villains!” Chris announced, to the approval of the other team. “Heroes, choose your fighter!”

“I’ll go,” Mal posing as Mike stepped into the ring. 

“Watch!” Cameron called out, “I bet this opponent will be specifically tailored to Mike!” 

“God, Cameron, you’re so annoying,” Chris rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think everyone already figured that out? Chef, stay off the button this time just so he’ll shut up.” Chef spun the wheel and it landed on a massive spider. 

“That’s no spider,” Cameron explained to the rest of us, “that’s-”

“Hi everyone!” Izzy took off the head of the spider, which appeared to be a costume. “I was supposed to fight Cameron, but I guess you’ll do instead!” Mal just stared her down, assessing the best way to knock her out as fast as possible. I was kind of disappointed that we didn’t get to see Mike’s tailored enemy, just out of curiosity, but if he was this scared, then maybe it was for the better. 

Chris rang the bell. Izzy jumped towards Mal, but he gave her an absolutely devastating punch that sent her flying backwards. He then proceeded to completely beat the shit out of her, and the fight was over in about ten seconds. So much for not being violent. No one really knew what to do, so we all sat in shocked silence. Even Chris was taken aback. 

“Um…” his microphone crackled with feedback, “that’s one point for the Heroes!” 

Mal stepped out of the arena, trying to fix his Mike impression the best he could. Suddenly I understood why he might be apprehensive about explaining everything to Zoey. She was clearly put off by what she just witnessed. I tried to break the horrific silence on my team. 

“Great job, Mike!”

“Yeah…” Cameron agreed with me, “that was really impressive!”

“How did you do that?” Zoey tried her best to be supportive, and I prayed that Mal would be able to come up with a good response. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged and smiled at her with a dorky grin, “it was just the adrenaline. I have no idea what came over me. But hey, look! Now we’re tied!”

She appeared to buy it, at least a little bit.

“Yeah, that’s great!” She smiled while Cameron spun the wheel, landing on a mutant gopher. 

“Well, I’m done for. So long, everybody,” he accepted his fate and stepped into the ring. The moment the bell rang, he was attacked by a tidal wave of gophers, knocking him out instantly. With no other Heroes left to compete, it was my turn. I spun the wheel, convinced that Chris would hand-pick my opponent. I was right. 

“Seriously? You want me to fight that?” I gestured to the bluebird from the previous challenge, who sat directly in front of me. That sickening feeling in my stomach started to sneak up my throat.

“Yep!” Chris smiled.

“That’s not fair, that’s way too easy!” Scott complained. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Chris smirked and rang the bell. 

“Alright, bird, looks like it’s just you and me.” I hoped the bird would attack first so I would feel less bad about this, but it just stared at me like an idiot.

“Come on, don’t you want to fight?” I approached it cautiously, but it just chirped in recognition. 

“Admit it, Duncan!” Chris called out to me. “You’re way too much of a good guy to fight that bird!”

I tried to drown him out. Sure, I had lost many fights before, but never to a bird, and especially not on TV. 

“Don’t do it, Duncan!” Zoey stood at the edge of the ring and whispered to me.

“We’re going to lose,” I said to no one in particular.

“But that’s ok! Sometimes that’s better than the alternative. We won’t vote you off over this, I promise.”

“Duncan, any time now!”

First Scruffy, then Squeaky, and now this? It was too much. Chris was ranting in the background, but it was all white noise. The only thing I could focus on was my reflection in the bird's eyes. The guys back home would never let this go… 

“I can’t do it,” I couldn’t believe I said it out loud. 

“Are you sure?” Chris leered at me.

“Apparently.” I slid off the boxing gloves and let them fall to the floor with an unsatisfying thud. 

“Alright then! The Heroes don’t get a point! Villains, you’re up!” I stepped out of the ring, ignoring the jeers coming from the Villains side. I could hear Courtney and Gwen laughing at me. It took everything I had not to march over there and scream at them. 

“Hey,” Zoey whispered to me, leading me away from their taunts, “it’s ok. You did the right thing.”

“Yeah,” Mike, who appeared to be Mike again, agreed with her. “Don’t worry about it. Let them laugh. They’re villains for a reason.”

He had a point. 

Gwen and Courtney briefly argued over who should compete, with Gwen finally stepping into the arena. Chris spun the wheel.

“Gwen, you will be fighting… Courtney!”

“What?” She asked in confusion.

“No way!” Courtney crossed her arms. “We’re friends now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Chris had that shitty twinkle in his eye that he got whenever he was about to ruin someone's life. “Let’s see about that!”

He pulled up a screen and played a montage of every time Gwen and I kissed, even scenes from World Tour. Courtney became visibly enraged. 

“Courtney, come on,” Gwen tried to prevent a fight. “We’ve moved past this. You’re over it!”

“Well,” Courtney put on a pair of boxing gloves that Chris had tossed her in anticipation for the fight, “maybe I’m not over it!” She stepped into the ring. 

“Wait, hang on a second,” I spoke up, but Chris cut me off.

“Nope! You can’t say anything. They have to fight it out!”

Courtney punched her first, but Gwen soon retaliated. It was a bad scene. 

“This is ridiculous,” Gwen swung at Courtney, who hit her right back, “I don’t want to fight you!”

“That’s what you get, boyfriend-kisser!” Coutney hit her nose. 

“Please, Courtney,” Gwen begged. “The only reason I even came back to this show was to make things right with you.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Courtney seethed and landed another hit.

“I’m not lying!” Gwen cried and hit back in self-defense. “Please, you have to believe me. I value our friendship more than anything else!”

“Well, how do you think I felt when you kissed my boyfriend?”

“You guys were broken up by then!”

“That’s not the point, Gwen! You knew that it would hurt me, and you did it anyway. It sucked breaking up with Duncan, but losing your friendship was even worse.”

“Please, can we stop fighting?” Gwen dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Both of them looked terrible, covered in tears and bruises. 

“Fine,” Courtney agreed, struggling for breath. She collapsed next to Gwen.

“Courtney, I am so sorry about what happened, and I know that nothing can excuse what I did. I just want our friendship back.”

“I’m tired of fighting, Gwen. Let’s be friends again,” Courtney reached her arms out for a hug, which Gwen reciprocated. Everybody besides me looked touched, and Chris even had tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat. 

“For that touching display of friendship, the Villains gain two points, winning the challenge!”

I thought that was bullshit, but everyone else was too wrapped up in the power of friendship or whatever to care. 

“Mike,” Cameron piped up, “can I talk to you for a second?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure, Cam. What’s up?”

“Alone.”

“Oh, yeah. Just one second. We’ll catch up with you guys later, after the voting,” Mike reassured the rest of our team.

“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Zoey mused as we walked to the confessional, Sierra a few paces ahead of us, gloomy over the loss of Cody Junior.

“Who knows? Maybe Cameron is just having a rough time on the Villains team and wants to talk to someone about it.” Without a doubt, Cameron was asking about Mal’s display in the ring. 

“Then why not talk to me?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing personal, Zoey. Sometimes it’s just easier to talk to other guys about this sort of thing.”

“I guess so… Oh, by the way,” she glanced to make sure Sierra was out of earshot, “we’re all voting for her, right?” I was shocked that she would let me in on the voting scheme for the night.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Great,” she smiled. “No offense to her or anything.”

By the time Mike joined us at the elimination ceremony, he was clearly concerned. Cameron seemed slightly irritated, and the only thing he said to Zoey was a brief hello.

“What happened?” She whispered to Mike.

“Oh, nothing. You know how he gets sometimes. He was just freaked out about being on the Villains team, but I’m sure the teams will merge soon anyways.”

“Yeah,” Zoey tried out that response, “I suppose that would make sense.”

“Alright, campers! Today, the Villains grabbed another victory, while the Heroes didn’t prove to be so heroic in the ring! Heh heh. But! Only one of you will be going tonight. And the person with the most votes is… Sierra!”

“Aw,” she slumped her shoulders. 

“To the flush of shame you go! Villains, who will be volunteering for exile!”

“Alejandro,” Scott stated immediately.

“Yup,” Courtney agreed, and Gwen nodded her head. 

“Well, it appears that I’ve been outvoted. I will volunteer!” He smiled, not concerned about spending the night on Boney Island.

“Will the Villains continue their winning streak? Find out next week on Total… Drama… All-Stars!” 

The teams set off for their separate lodgings. I kept a few paces behind Mike and Zoey, letting them hang out for a bit before we all said goodnight. I couldn’t help but reflect on the day’s challenge. Why didn’t I just fight the stupid bird and salvage my image? And the Villains mocking me like that? It was a complete disaster. 

“Good night, guys,” Zoey bid us farewell and shut the door to her side of the cabin. 

Once we walked around to our side, I shut the door behind us and turned to face Mike. 

“What did Cameron have to say?” 

Mike looked like a total wreck, as if he had completely fallen apart in the ten seconds it took us to walk over here from Zoey’s door. 

“He knows.”

“What do you mean? Everything?”

“No,” he waved me off and walked to the middle of the cabin, running his hands through his hair, “he knows something’s up. He completely freaked out, saying that something wasn’t right with me and that I was too violent during the challenge. What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I know Cameron was attacked by a herd of gophers, and you refused to fight that bird…”

“But nothing before that?”

“No.”

“It was a boxing match where we had to face an opponent specifically tailored to our fears. Mal told me you checked out the moment Chris explained the challenge, so he took over. You ended up fighting Cameron’s fear, which was Izzy in a spider costume. Needless to say, you won. By a lot. You completely destroyed her.”

“Oh my god,” he sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands together. “Did Zoey say anything?”

“She was pretty freaked out, but Mal played it off pretty well. I guess Cameron wasn’t so easy to convince-”

“He has to go.”

“What?”

“He threatened to tell Zoey everything.”

“Why would he do that? Isn’t he your friend?”

“He thinks he’s being helpful. I don’t know. But I can’t let him go through with it. She’ll completely freak out. You said she was nervous after the boxing match? Picture that times one thousand.”

“Fine, we’ll knock him out somehow. The teams will probably merge soon anyways, since there’s only three of us left.”

“But how do we vote him off? Zoey will never go for it, and the others are all focused on Alejandro.”

I took my seat on the bed opposite his and thought for a minute. How do you vote someone off if nobody votes for them?

“We rig the votes.”

“What? How?”

“It’s surprisingly not that difficult. Just break into the confessional after voting and cross his face out on every picture. Oh! We can blame the whole thing on Alejandro! That way, people will be even more willing to vote him off! It’s perfect.” Mike appeared to mull the idea over in his head. 

“Alright, I’ll do it. It’ll take care of both of them,” he sounded upset.

“You don’t seem too happy about this.”

“How could I be happy about rigging the votes against my friend? This is such a nightmare. I never should’ve come on this show in the first place.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” I tried to reassure him.

“And worst of all, now I’ve dragged you into this whole mess.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” I snorted. “I have bigger problems to deal with.”

“Like what?” He looked curious. 

“Seriously?” How could he not get it? “I just lost a fight to a bird.”

“So? You didn’t want to fight an innocent animal. Why is that a problem?”

“Because that’s not me! I’m not the type of guy who cries over birds and backs down from fights!”

“You cried over the bird?”

“That’s not the point,” my face started to flush again. “Look, Mike, I have a reputation to maintain, alright? I can’t just throw it all away.”

“But it’s a bad reputation. Why wouldn’t you want to get rid of it?”

I couldn’t think of a good answer.

“I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

“Is it, though?” One glare from me shut him up. “Ok, ok,” he threw up his hands in surrender. “I guess it’s complicated. Look, it’s never too late to change who you are, whether for better or for worse. If you want to be a good guy, why is that a problem?”

“Because I don’t want to be a good guy,” I buried my head in my pillow. 

“But that’s who you are. Why fight it?”

“I don’t know,” I complained.

“Maybe it’s because you’ve always kept up this facade, and if you show people who you really are then you’re scared they won't like or respect you anymore.”

“Mike,” I warned, “you’re not my therapist.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll back off. But I hope you realize how ridiculous this sounds.”

“This is ridiculous?” I turned to look at him. “I’m willingly helping you manipulate your girlfriend on a reality show watched by people around the world so you don’t have to come clean about your issues.”

“Fine, I get it. I shouldn’t be pointing fingers.” He walked over and flipped the lights off, getting back in bed. 

“If you don’t think it’ll work out, then why don’t you just break up with her?” If I was going through all the trouble, I had to ask. 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m deluding myself into thinking I can make it work.”

“Maybe you can.”

“No, I can’t. Believe me. This isn’t the first time I’ve ended up here. It’s not even her fault. It’s just… I don’t know,” he chuckled, not because he thought it was funny. “To be honest, everything is kind of a mess for me right now.” It was a touching moment of honesty that I didn’t expect at that moment. “I don’t know, I guess I self-sabotage and hide things, and then I’m shocked when it doesn’t work out for me, but I still keep doing it because that’s easier than… You know.”

I didn’t know. But if he wanted me to understand, then I would pretend that I did. 

“Sure.”

We stayed like that for a while, quiet in the dark.

“Mike, I have to say that whatever this is, this alliance, or-”

“Friendship?” He sounded so hopeful.

“Oh God, sure-”

“Yesss,” he whispered in the dark. “I knew we’d get there!”

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry.”

“This alliance, friendship, whatever, is very weird. I appreciate it, don’t get me wrong, but it’s still weird.”

“I know. We’re an odd duo. Like the fish in Finding Nemo!”

“Never seen it.”

“What? How?”

“My parents didn’t let me watch that kind of stuff.”

“But it’s a kids movie!” He couldn’t get over it, and I could hear him sit up in bed. 

“Yeah, I know. My parents are both cops. They didn’t let me watch a lot of things. If you name a movie, I probably haven’t seen it.”

“Well, we have to change that,” he made up his mind. “It’s really good.”

“Great, and I’ll watch it with what TV?”

“Not this very second, but at some point. We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

“I won’t,” I yawned mid-response.

“Alright, I’ll stop talking now. We have a big day tomorrow, right? Maybe the teams will merge.”

“Maybe.” I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. 

“Good night, Duncan,” he whispered as he laid back down in bed. 

“Good night, Mike,” I whispered back, wondering if he would have the guts to rig the votes tomorrow and whether I would be able to fix the mess I’ve created for myself.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

The next morning at breakfast, which consisted of gruel, I was hyper aware of the fact that there were only three of us left on the Heroes team. If the teams didn’t merge soon, I might be in trouble.

“This is so gross,” Zoey complained as she poked at the gruel. 

“It’s better than the food in juvie,” I shrugged. It was true. Anything was better than that garbage. 

“I can’t imagine it being worse than this,” Mike feigned ignorance. For a moment, I forgot that he had been there with me. I had been meaning to ask him how much he remembered, but it kept slipping my mind, and I also didn’t want to trigger bad memories or anything. 

“Alright, Heroes! Let’s get moving!” Chris’ voice came from outside the cabin, but rather than use the loudspeakers, he decided to appear in person. I glanced out the window to see that he brought the Villains with him. 

“Oh my God, it’s an ambush!” I stood up and prepared for a fight. Mike dove under the beds, while Zoey looked for a weapon. 

“Heroes, let’s go! I have an announcement to make!”

“It’s just Chris,” Zoey realized, greatly reducing the panic in the cabin. We met Chris and the other campers outside. He was holding a megaphone, which was unnecessary, while the teams stood on each side of him.

“From this point on, I’m dissolving the teams! Congrats, you’ve made it to the merge!” He was met with a round of cheers.

“Alright,” Cameron turned to Zoey, “friendship finale part two!” I just sort of stood there awkwardly. With Gwen, Courtney, and Scott clearly forming their own group, and Alejandro striking out on his own, I didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Zoey picked up on this and nudged Cameron in my direction.

“Duncan, you can join as well,” Cameron looked like someone was holding a gun to his head. 

“Oh, uh, thanks, Cameron,” I responded, much to Zoey’s approval. That just left Mike.

“Can I join?” He asked. 

“No,” Cameron stated at the same time that Zoey gave an enthusiastic “Yes!”

“What?” Mike looked at Cameron, eyes full of hurt, “Why not?” 

In a way, however, it seemed like Mike was challenging him, and Cameron always backed away from these types of challenges.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. Yes, of course you can join.” He tried to smile, but Mike just stared at him with a straight face.

“Alright, Cameron,” Mike was clearly pissed but holding it together to avoid drama. 

“Follow me down to the docks for your next challenge!” Chris announced as he marched towards the docks, the rest of us in tow. Mike and Zoey split off to talk, so I took the chance to speak with Cameron.

“Hey, what happened back there?” I asked Cameron as gently as possible so I wouldn’t scare him off. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Duncan, but Mike’s not himself right now.”

“What do you mean?” I pretended to be completely clueless. 

“I don’t exactly know, but something’s not right. I think he might be,” he looked around to make sure no one was listening, “dangerous.”

I had to fight not to laugh. 

“Really? Mike? Aren’t you guys supposed to be friends?”

“We are friends!” Cameron insisted. “Trust me, this is the best way to help him.”

“Sure, whatever you say. I’ll be honest with you, though, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve shared a room alone with him, been on a team with him, and I haven’t seen anything suspicious. Are you sure about this?”

“I don’t know, Duncan,” he let out a long breath, “but I have to trust my gut. No offense, but I know him a lot better than you do.”

“Alright, go for it,” I shrugged. I couldn’t wait to get rid of him. 

“Listen up, campers!” Chris announced when we reached the docks. “Your challenge is a race around Camp Wawanakwa via boat! Some of the boats work a bit better than others… heh heh. The first person to complete one lap wins, and is immune from elimination for tonight!”

As long as Cameron didn’t win and Mike rigged the votes, we should be fine. 

“On your marks, get set… go!” Alejandro took off for the best boat, and Courtney and Gwen took another, leaving behind slim pickings. Mike tried one engine, but the boat immediately caught on fire.

“Ok, so that’s a no…what about the raft?” Zoey pointed to a ramshackle piece of wood. 

“Sounds great!” Scott hopped aboard. 

“What are you doing?” Zoey snapped at him.

“What? It’s the only thing left that can float.”

“Fine,” she rubbed her forehead, “start paddling.” The five of us hopped aboard. Scott and I tried to paddle with sticks while Mike steered, but it was slow going. Up ahead, Alejandro’s engine stalled, allowing Courtney and Gwen to pass him, but Chef dropped dynamite onto their boat, wrecking the engine. Just as we crept up on Alejandro, his engine started again and he took off. 

“This is never going to work,” I observed. “We need an engine.”

“An engine…” Cameron wondered aloud. “I have an idea!” He shoved Scott into the water. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Scott glared at him. “There are sharks in here! Are you trying to kill me?”

Great, now even Cameron was more villainous than me. 

“Exactly!” He smiled. “That’s our engine. Scott, grab onto this!” He held out a pole. “Help me lift him up,” he asked me. We grabbed on and hoisted Scott like a fish on a pole. Fang swam right up to the raft in an attempt to eat Scott alive, propelling us forward.

“Great idea, Cam!” Mike voiced his approval, but Cameron didn’t seem to appreciate the compliment. 

“Yeah, thanks Mike.”

With Fang acting as our motor and Scott’s screams providing background noise, we passed Gwen and Courtney and almost caught up to Alejandro. We floated near a beautiful mansion on the coast of the island. 

“I haven’t seen that before,” Zoey observed.

“Oh, that?” Chris dove near our raft on a jetpack. “That’s my cottage.”

“That’s not a cottage,” Zoey insisted. “That’s a mansion. Calling it a cottage is borderline offensive.” 

“Whatever,” Chris shrugged. “It’s just a cottage.” He flew off. Chef chose that moment to start chucking dynamite at our raft. 

“Are you kidding me? Are those lit?” Zoey dodged a stick that was thrown at her head. Cameron almost dropped Scott in shock, and Mike lunged forward to help us hold him up. With one hand grabbing onto the pole suspending Scott over the water, I caught a stick of dynamite with the other, temporarily letting go so I could put out the flame with my other sleeve. 

I examined it in my hand. Real dynamite, huh? There’s a lot you can do with that. It’s very destructive. Very… villainous. 

I glanced up at Chris’ mansion and turned the dynamite over in my hand, formulating a plan. If I could just get up there… I would solve all of my problems. No one would ever mock me again. 

For a moment, we were close enough to the coast that I could simply step off the wood and onto dry land. 

“Bye, guys,” I mumbled, not looking at any of them as I hopped off the raft and started to walk through the woods. 

“Duncan?” Mike looked up from his struggle with Scott and Cameron. “Where are you going?”

I didn’t answer. Other people were talking in the background, but all of their voices blurred together into a muffled mess of sound. I kept walking. 

“Duncan!” Mike yelled, but I was gone, and when I turned around to see if I had imagined him saying my name, all I could see were thick layers of branches, the water and raft long gone. 

I trekked through the forest, letting my feet guide me while I kept turning over the dynamite. The wick was still long enough to catch on fire. I found myself standing there, next to the mansion on top of a hill. It was made of wood. It would burn. 

When I was twelve years old, my older brother gave me an old bic lighter he had stolen from the convenience store down the street. He had no need for it, he already had a small collection, he just wanted to prove that he could steal it without getting caught. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. I couldn’t tell you why, I just liked the idea of having fire with me wherever I went. It ran out of fuel pretty quick, but from that point on, I carried a lighter at all times. Besides my knife, that was the only thing that made me feel secure. 

As I fished through my pocket and pulled one out, I sent a quick thank you to my brother and swiped the latch, watching the swirl of blue and orange flames dance around in the air. The ferocious wind almost snuffed the fire, but it still held strong. 

I tested the front door to see that it was unlocked. It was too easy. I’d light the dynamite, throw it through the open door, and run. Just as I was about to spark the fuse, someone started yelling my name.

“Duncan!” I thought it was a trick of the wind causing me to hear voices, but when I looked around, I could see Mike fighting the weather and making his way up the hill.

“Mike!” I yelled at him. “What are you doing here! There’s no way the others can win without you!”

“I’m here to stop you from doing whatever it is you’re about to do!” The wind was blowing his hair in every direction. I shook my head.

“You don’t understand, Mike. I don’t have a choice.”

“Yes you do! You always have a choice! Look at yourself.” He gestured wildly to me and the dynamite in my hand. “You’ll go to jail for this!”

“And?” I questioned. “That’s what people expect from me, isn’t it?”

“But it doesn’t have to be! Who cares what they expect from you? When are you going to start living for yourself and not for other people?”

I just stared at him, weighing the dynamite in my hand. 

“Please,” he begged, “don’t throw your life away like this.”

He looked like he was about to cry. Why? 

“You don’t need me to help you,” I was puzzled. “You can win the million on your own.”

“It’s not about winning!” He grew frustrated. “It’s not about the money, this is about you!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend, idiot! Or did you somehow forget that?”

I broke eye contact and looked down at the dynamite. I could still light the fuse if I wanted to. He couldn’t physically stop me. I flicked the lighter and touched the fuse, watching the spark move down the wick. 

I stepped back and threw it as far as I could into the lake. The explosion caused a jet of water to erupt in every direction, soaking both of us. 

“Fine,” I shut the door of the mansion. “Let’s go.”

He looked relieved. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Yup,” I stated simply. 

By the time we reached the water, Zoey and the others hadn’t moved that far. Cameron had clearly failed in keeping Scott suspended above the water, and with Fang gone, they had no way to keep moving. We swam over towards them, climbing back onto the raft. 

“Where were you guys?” Cameron growled angrily, eyeing us with suspicion. Zoey looked more worried than angry, and Scott was still shaking over his encounter with Fang. 

“It was nothing,” Mike shrugged it off, “just something we had to do.”

“Well, now we’re going to lose,” Scott grumbled. In the distance, Alejandro and the girls were neck and neck. While the others watched, Zoey took me aside. 

“Are you alright?” She whispered. Cameron glared at both of us for whispering. 

“Yeah,” I nodded my head, still dazed. “Yes. I am. I will be.”

“Good,” she smiled. 

“And… Alejandro wins it!” Chris announced. “Gwen and Courtney steal second place, and the others finish in dead last.”

“Great,” Mike grumbled. “Of course Alejandro wins.”

“Like you’re one to complain,” Cameron rolled his eyes. 

“What do you mean, Cam?”

“Oh, nothing.”

I intercepted Mike after voting. 

“Are you still up for this?” I whispered to him. He nodded his head. “Good. You know what you need to do.”

As we sat at the elimination ceremony, Mike stared straight ahead the entire time. 

“Alright, campers! Congrats on completing your first post-merge challenge! Well, some of you. Alejandro! You won today, meaning you’re safe from elimination. Now, we’ve tallied up the votes, and the person going home is-”

“Wait!” Gwen stood up. 

“Yes?” Chris asked her in annoyance. 

“I volunteer for elimination!”

“What?” Courtney asked, shocked. “Why?”

“Because I did what I set out to do,” Gwen explained to her. “I came back here to make things right with you, and I did it. I have no reason to stay. Chris, will you allow it?”

No way. Mike risked his neck to send Cameron home, and now Gwen was leaving instead. Chris analyzed Gwen, debating whether he should let her go through with it. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “I will allow it this one time just because it’s good for views. But only once, so the rest of you better not get any ideas!”

Unbelievable.

Gwen and Courtney said their goodbyes and hugged one last time. She waved at me as Chris led her over to the Flush of Shame. 

“Bye,” I mouthed. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed back, and she was gone. 

“Who had the most votes?” Scott wanted to know. 

“Oh, it was Cameron. He was chosen unanimously.”

“What?” Cameron asked in shock. “How could-”

“Who will go home next week? Find out next time on Total… Drama… All-Stars! Ok, now you can talk.”

“How could someone do that?” Cameron looked around in anger. I never anticipated Chris saying that the votes were unanimous. 

“We’ll discuss it back at the cabin,” Zoey whispered, conscious of the other campers who were listening in. The four of us walked through the woods in silence. Once we reached the losers cabin, we waited until everyone went to sleep. Cameron huddled us all in the corner of the guy’s side. 

“How could I be voted off unanimously? Did you guys vote for me?”

“Nope,” I shook my head. “I voted for Scott.”

“Me too,” Mike agreed, Zoey jumping in as well.

“Someone must have tampered with the votes,” he conceded. “But who?”

“Seriously?” I asked as if it was obvious. “It was probably Alejandro. He knows that he has no allies left.”

“Yeah,” Zoey agreed. “It couldn’t have been any of us.”

“Are you sure?” Cameron eyed Mike with suspicion. 

“What, you think I did it?” Mike asked him. “Cam, why are you so suspicious of me?”

“You know why,” Cameron seethed. Zoey looked on in confusion. 

“Let’s look for clues. Alejandro must have hidden the votes somethere, right?” Mike offered. What was he doing? Did he hide the votes near Alejandro’s bed?

“Good idea,” Zoey agreed. Cameron ignored his request and walked right over to Mike’s bed, lifting his pillow to find the compromised votes.

“See?” Cameron gestured to them.

“Wow…” I said in amazement, trying to save the whole operation, “Mike, Alejandro tried to frame you.”

“What?” Cameron glared at me. 

“Cam,” Mike asked in a calm voice, “if I tampered with the votes, why would I hide them in my own bed and then suggest searching the cabin?”

“He’s right, Cam,” Zoey nodded. “It doesn’t make sense. I think Alejandro orchestrated this entire thing.”

“Why would Alejandro target you? What do you have against him?” Cameron glared at Mike, apparently forgetting that ‘Alejandro’ had beat the shit out of him fairly recently.

“Cameron,” I whispered softly, gesturing to my own faded black eye.

“Oh. Right,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I’ve been so suspicious of everyone lately,” he shook his head.

“Being on the Villains team will do that to you,” I played along. 

“I better get some sleep,” he accepted. “Good night, guys.” He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I should sleep too,” Zoey agreed and gestured us over to the door. We started to walk through the dark with her as she began to whisper. “I have no idea what’s gotten into him lately.”

“Me neither,” Mike conceded. “It’s alright, he’s just stressed out.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” she agreed. “Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning.” She closed her door, leaving us outside. 

“Dude, what happened with the votes?” I asked him.

“I don’t know! I swore I put them beneath Alejandro’s pillow.”

“Did he move them back?”

“How would he have known?” He rubbed his eyes. “Also, Cameron needs to go. He won’t drop his suspicions, and he’ll tell Zoey everything.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out somehow. If he’s too injured to continue…” I trailed off. It looked like our best option. 

“I can’t do that,” he shook his head. 

“But I can. Or Mal can do it. But somebody has to. Then, Alejandro goes next. Clearly he knows that you tampered with the votes.”

“And I thought I did a good job,” he looked dejected.

“No, you did. But Alejandro is a different breed. It’ll be alright. Now, we have to get back or Cameron will start accusing us.” I opened the door to the guy’s side of the cabin. 

“Well, good night everyone,” Mike said loud enough for Cameron to hear. 

“Good night,” Cameron mumbled.

“Good night, Cameron,” I added on.

“God, will you guys shut up?” Scott complained.

“Good night, Scott,” I said to fuck with him. 

I climbed into bed and dozed off, wondering how we would eliminate Cameron tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

“Alright, guys,” Zoey explained to everyone at breakfast the next morning. “Alejandro has to go.”

“I’ll vote for him,” Courtney nodded.

“He’s the worst,” Scott muttered through a mouthful of gruel. 

“So we’re all in agreement,” Zoey was delighted. “The next time we vote, he’s going home.”

It only solidified the fact that it would be impossible to send Cameron home next unless he suffered a terrible demise, and I was starting to have my doubts about that plan. How could we injure Cameron without anyone noticing? I didn’t want to kill the guy or anything. 

“Alright, campers! Meet at the McLean Spa Hotel Library in five minutes!” Chris’ voice echoed from the loudspeaker. We shuffled outside and split into our different cliques. Courtney and Scott were giddy about something, and Zoey and Cameron were deep in discussion, leaving me with Mike. 

“How are we doing this?” I asked, hoping he had a plan. 

“I’ll make it work.” It was Mal.

“Where’s Mike?”

“Gone. I’m taking over for this one. Self-preservation and all that. It’s kind of my thing. Don’t worry about Cameron, I’ll get rid of him.”

“Great. Go for it.” At least it was out of my hands. 

When we reached the Spa Hotel, we met up with Alejandro, who looked well-rested. He eyed the four of us wearily. He must have figured out that Mike rigged the votes. Hopefully, he would keep quiet. 

“Alright, get in here!” Chef yelled from the library. He pulled up a screen. “Chris is gonna explain the challenge,” he took a sip of coffee and clicked a remote. Chris appeared on the TV wearing a party hat.

“Good morning, campers! Welcome to the 100th episode special of Total Drama!” In the background, a smudge started to move towards him. “Now, we have a special challenge prepared. I hope none of you are allergic to eggs, dairy, blood-” The smudge rapidly travelled towards Chris.

“Turn around!” Zoey yelled at him, the rest of us joining in.

“-dirt, latex, water- what is that?” He turned around and the creature tackled him, knocking him to the ground. He started screaming as the camera cut out. Chef spit coffee all over the screen, causing sparks to fly in every direction.

“Um, what was that?” Courtney asked. 

“Chris!” Chef yelled as he rattled the TV. “Alright,” he turned back to us. “New challenge. Go find Chris!”

“Why should we do that?” Scott stared down at Chef and crossed his arms. Chef got right up in his face and growled. 

“Because,” he seethed, “without Chris, there’s no show and no million dollars. Is that enough motivation?”

“Fine,” Scott groaned. 

“But whoever saves Chris gets to spend the night in the Spa Hotel!” Courtney tried to negotiate.

“And no voting tonight!” Alejandro added on.

“Fine, but that’s it. No more complaining. Now, get out of here! I have to fix these monitors,” Chef stared at the soaked screen. 

“Where should we look?” Zoey asked. 

“I don’t know, just do it!” Chef ordered. 

“Alright,” she shrugged. We all trudged outside. 

“Ezekiel lived in the mines last season. Maybe he’s still there?” Cameron hypothesized. 

“That was Ezekiel?” I was shocked. He was completely unrecognizable.

“Yup,” he explained. “He was mutated by the toxic waste.”

“Jeez, remind me never to touch that stuff.”

By the time we reached the mines, everybody started to split up. Courtney and Scott tried to find an entrance, while Alejandro had no choice but to work alone.

“Let’s go this way,” ‘Mike’ selected a direction at random and began to walk, the rest of us trailing behind him. The dirt felt soft and spongy. 

“The original entrance is probably still sealed off from the explosion,” Cameron observed. “We can- ahhh!” He fell right through the dirt and into the mines below. 

“Cameron!” Zoey screamed and stepped back from where he fell. 

“Guys? I’m alright!” His voice echoed from the ground below. 

“We can’t leave him alone,” ‘Mike’ observed. “We should split up. I can go with Cameron.” I got the hint. 

“Good idea. We’ll cover more ground,” I agreed with him.

“Be safe,” Zoey pleaded with him. 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled at her. “I will.” 

“Good luck,” I told him, hoping he’d know what I meant.

“Thank you.” Mal gave me a final look and slid down below the dirt to meet up with Cameron. 

“Let’s go,” Zoey turned to me. We continued to walk, searching for a way into the mines that didn’t involve falling. Unfortunately, we both stepped on a particularly weak patch of dirt and crashed through the ground. 

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” I rubbed my head. She had already gotten up.

“Are you alright?” She asked, offering me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up next to her. 

“Thanks,” I smiled. 

“No problem. Now, let’s get moving.” We made our way through the tunnels, but it was pitch black and we kept hitting the walls. Neither of us spoke so we could concentrate on navigating. At least I didn’t have to worry about Cameron finding Chris first and winning immunity. No way would that happen.

“I’m sorry,” Zoey broke the silence. “I have to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” I tilted my head, not that she could see or anything. 

“What’s been going on with Mike and Cameron.”

“Oh. Did something happen?”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“I mean, a little bit, but I don’t know the specifics.”

“Cameron is convinced that something’s up with Mike, and that some sort of evil personality has taken over.”

“Maybe Cameron should stop watching so many movies,” I laughed.

“He’s completely serious.”

“Well, do you believe him?”

“No! Of course not. Maybe.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know, do you remember when we spoke after the boxing challenge? I thought the issue was put to rest, but Cameron wouldn’t let it go, and then you guys snuck off during the last challenge-”

“Really? You’re suspicious of that?”

“I’m not, but Cameron is.”

“He’s being paranoid. Mike is a good guy. I haven’t seen him do anything suspicious, and believe me, I’m always on the lookout for that sort of thing.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“As for the last challenge, that was my fault. I was just dealing with something, and Mike helped me out. He had nothing to do with it.”

She stopped walking and turned to whisper to me.

“If I tell you something, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Of course.”

“Cameron thinks that Mike rigged the votes against him.”

Shit. 

“What? Really? It was obviously Alejandro.”

“I know, and I agree with you, but Cameron is convinced.”

“That’s crazy. Why would Mike do that? It makes no sense. Alejandro is just trying to drive a wedge between everyone.”

“I know, I know. It sounds crazy when I say it out loud.”

“Look,” I reassured her. “Once Alejandro goes home, everything will return to normal. Cameron will come to his senses.”

“You’re right,” she sounded relieved. “Everything will be fine.”

“As for now, let’s keep going. I hate being down here.” The moment I turned around, I heard a scream. I whipped my head around and prepared for an attack, but there was nobody there. 

“Zoey?” I whispered. “Are you there?” No response. “Zoey?” I yelled a little louder, it was like she disappeared into thin air. Ezekiel must have taken her. Great. Now I had to navigate this maze alone. 

For all I know, I walked around in circles for half an hour. It was that dark. Every time a mouse ran across the floor, I jumped out of my skin. It was terrifying. 

“Duncan,” a voice whispered to me. Was it Ezekiel?

“Who’s there?” I tried to sound as tough as possible. 

“It’s me,” Alejandro stepped closer.

“What do you want?” I squinted my eyes to see him better. He didn’t appear bothered by the mines. 

“Oh, nothing,” he examined his nails. “I’m just here to warn you.”

“Warn me?” I repeated incredulously. “What could you possibly have to warn me about?”

“Mike.”

Are you kidding me? Now Alejandro knew what was going on?

“What do you mean?”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t trust him. He’s been doing some pretty sketchy things this season.”

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that,” I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. 

“So you’re interested in what I have to say?” He smirked. 

“Forget it,” I started to walk away. I wasn’t going to play his games. 

“Fine,” he pouted. “If you want to know more, then come with me to the Spa Hotel after this challenge. I’ll show you everything.”

What could he possibly have to show me?

“Alright. I’ll think about it.” He started to walk away. “Wait!”

“Yes?” He drew out the word as long as possible. 

“Why are you telling me all of this? Why not one of the more friendlier contestants? Why should I come with you?”

“My my, lots of questions. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s your funeral.”

“Fine.”

“Bye, Duncan,” he walked off into the darkness, leaving me alone again. 

Did he have something to hold against Mike? It was no debate, I definitely had to go with him after the challenge, just to see what he had to say. I continued my journey through the mines. I heard a scream in the distance. Was it Alejandro? Cameron? 

“Duncan!” A panicked voice called my name. It was Mike. Apparently, Mal had left. He ran towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

“Cameron’s dead.”

I stumbled backwards, completely shocked.

“What?” I must have misheard him. There’s no way he said what I think he said. 

“Cameron. He’s dead. Gone. I killed him.” Mike started to hyperventilate. 

“How?” I demanded.

“I don’t… I can’t…”

I roughly grabbed onto his shoulders. 

“Mike, pull it together. Did anyone see you do it?”

“We’re on TV.”

“Alright, you’re probably going to jail. Oh, wait! You’re still seventeen, so you'd just go back to juvie. Actually, they’d probably try you as an adult…”

He looked like he was about to faint. His legs buckled, and I barely caught him. I stood him back up.

“Are you alright?”

His face went completely blank for a moment.

“Cameron’s not dead,” it was Mal. “Mike’s just overreacting.”

“I figured. What happened?”

“Barely anything. I just tripped him, and maybe he fell down a small hole, and some rocks might have fallen on him. Also, Ezekiel captured him. But hey, mission accomplished, right?”

I gave him a disapproving look.

“Aw, Duncan,” he whined. “Don’t be like that.”

“Well, I guess that was the plan,” I conceded.

“Exactly,” he smiled. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Eventually.”

“Let me explain everything to Mike?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He switched back, and Mike resumed panicking where he left off.

“What happened?” 

“Cameron’s not dead. Mal just tripped him, and then Ezekiel took him, but he’s still alive and hopefully unaware that you did anything.”

“Oh,” he visibly relaxed. “Thank God. Because for a minute there, I thought-” 

He was gone. Ezekiel snatched him up. Before I had a chance to run, I met the same fate, and everything went dark. 

I woke up in a cage suspended above the ground. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Zoey, Alejandro, and Mike were all in there with me. Cameron was lying in a heap on the floor, moaning every time he moved. 

“What happened to him?” I asked Zoey, tilting my head in Cameron’s direction. She was trying to tend to his wounds. 

“No idea…” she murmured. “He doesn’t remember. Oh, that’s definitely broken. Mike, did you see anything?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Ezekiel took him, and then I didn’t see him again.”

Alejandro was watching all of this with great interest. I met his gaze and he raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘you see?’

I looked through the bars of the cage to see Chris hanging upside down over a vat of toxic waste while a couple of rats chewed through the rope. A mutated Ezekiel kept rubbing his hands together in excitement. 

“Where are Courtney and Scott?” I asked. Nobody knew. Finally, the two of them ran into the room while Chef came in from the other entrance, bazooka in tow. He swiped at the rope holding Chris, scaring off the rats.

“What took you guys so long?” Chris chuckled. Considering his imminent fate, he didn’t seem too bothered. Before Chef could untie Chris, Ezekiel pounced on him, snatching the bazooka and hitting him with the other end of it. Chef stumbled backwards. 

“Hey, you farmboy freak!” Scott charged at him, tackling Ezekiel to the ground. They grappled for a moment before the mutant kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Courtney took his moment of distraction to grab the bazooka and fired it at Ezekiel, knocking him out. She ran over to Chris and helped him escape, winning the challenge. 

“Everybody out!” Chris yelled at us as Chef used the bazooka to blast open the cage doors. We all charged for the exit, Zoey and Mike carrying Cameron, while the mine caved in behind us, sealing Ezekiel inside. 

At the elimination ceremony, all of us minus Cameron gathered around Chris to hear his announcements. 

“Hello, campers! Fortunately, Chef managed to get the cameras working again, although we lost a lot of old footage,” he glared at Chef. “Per Chef’s agreement, Courtney, you get to spend the night in the McClean Spa Hotel!”

“Yes!” She yelled in excitement, and Scott smiled at her.

“Also, there will be no voting tonight. However, that doesn’t mean that nobody will be going home. Cameron!” Chris shouted his name. An intern appeared pushing him in a bubble. He was wrapped in a full body cast and placed in a wheelchair. It was hard to watch.

“Since you are too injured to continue, you will be going home tonight!”

“I should go say goodbye,” Zoey got up and walked over to him.

“Can I fuck with him?” Mal whispered to me. I had no idea why he was asking me for permission.

“Go ahead, I don’t give a shit.” He gave me a wicked grin. When Zoey came back, he went over to Cameron to say goodbye. I don’t know what Mal said, but Cameron’s eyes widened an incredible amount. 

“Bye, Cameron!” I called out to him because I felt bad. Mal sat down next to me, switching back to Mike. 

“Bye, buddy,” he waved. Chris popped his bubble and wheeled him over to the Flush of Shame, sending him down through the pipes. 

“Who will stay in the competition? Find out next week on Total… Drama… All-Stars!” Chris turned to Alejandro. “Go get your stuff from the McLean Spa Hotel.” Alejandro stood up and looked at me expectantly. I had to go with him. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” I bid farewell to Mike and Zoey as I left to follow Alejandro. 

“Oh!” Zoey looked confused. “See you later.”

“This better be good,” I whispered to Alejandro as we walked towards the mansion. 

“Oh, it is. You’ll see.”

He led me into a room full of cameras and screens. 

“What is this place?” I looked around in horror. 

“It’s the control room, where Chris monitors everything.”

“It’s creepy. Why did you bring me here?”

“To show you this,” he pulled out a DVD labelled ‘Mal’s Greatest Hits.’ I knew this wasn’t going anywhere good. “You know how I told you Mike wasn’t who he seemed? Watch this.”

He slid the disc into a DVD player. The screen showed a montage of everything Mal had done that season, such as when he broke Sam’s video game, cracked Sierra’s phone, and when Mike rigged the votes against Cameron and hid the pictures under Alejandro’s pillow, which Chris must have assumed Mal did. In fact, I was shocked that it didn’t show him beating me up, although Mal probably checked for cameras beforehand and closed the doors and windows. I faked complete surprise. 

“Holy shit…” I whispered. “Is this real?”

“Of course,” Alejandro smiled like he was proud of what he found. I had to tread carefully. 

“This is so unlike him. Or at least, I thought it was. I guess I don’t really know Mike after all. Why did you show me this?”

“He has everyone completely fooled. I figured you would be willing to hear me out.”

Bullshit. He probably told me to save his own skin in the hopes that I would convince everyone to vote for Mike. 

“I have to warn Zoey,” I pretended to make up my mind. “He might try and hurt her,” I knew full well he would never do such a thing. “Can you make me a copy of that DVD?”

“I wish I could,” he sighed in fake desperation, “but as Chris said, Chef destroyed a lot of the old footage, and Chris would never reveal where he keeps the other copies.”

Perfect. 

“Well, can I take this one? Somebody has to tell the others, and they’ll never believe you.”

“Really? You would do that for me?”

“No, not for you, asshole. I don’t care what happens to you. For Zoey.”

“Then of course,” he handed the disc over. I pocketed it, deciding I’d figure out what to do with it later. 

“Thanks, Alejandro,” I threw in for good measure. “I’ll be sure to everyone about this right away.” I turned to leave the room.

“Oh, Duncan?”

“Yes?”

“I’d watch your back tonight. You never know what he might try and do.”

“Right,” I nodded my head. Dick. 

“I have to get my bags, I’ll meet you all in the cabin shortly.”

That didn’t give me a lot of time to speak with Mike before Alejandro got there, and Scott was probably still awake, so I’d have to tell him tomorrow morning. I left the McLean Spa Hotel and spun the disc in my hands, wondering what I should do with it. Really, I should break it in half or burn it, but something was telling me to hold on just in case. I had to think ahead. Was I really going to make it all the way to the finale with Mike? Alejandro would go home next, but then what? Zoey? Wouldn’t it be so much easier to use this disc as leverage to force Mike to vote himself off, alliance be damned?

I stopped in my tracks. 

What was I thinking? He lost the boat race and stopped me from destroying my life, and now I was going to turn against him? His biggest fear? No way. That was just being a jerk. 

I decided not to break the disc, just in case Alejandro demanded proof that I still had it. I would keep it with me intact. But there was no way that I was handing it over to anyone. 

I reached the cabin before Alejandro. With Courtney in the mansion for the night, Scott was lying in bed, and Mike and Zoey were sitting in the middle of the room. They both looked up when I opened the door. 

“What did Alejandro want?” Zoey asked. I shut the door behind me and put my plan into place. I wouldn’t even mention the disc. There was no need to freak Mike out when I could take care of it on my own. That’s what friends do. 

“Look, we don’t have much time before he gets here. Alejandro is trying to get me to join an alliance against you guys.”

“What?” Mike looked alarmed. “What did you say?”

“I said yes just to get him off my back. I’m supposed to come in here and start manipulating you guys. When he gets here, just agree with whatever he says. Pretend like you know what he’s talking about. Then, we’ll all vote him off after the next challenge. Scott, are you hearing this?”

“Yup,” he mumbled from under his covers. “Fake alliance. Alejandro goes next. Got it.”

“How dare he,” Zoey stood up and started pacing in anger. “After all he’s put you guys through, and he still thinks you’re willing to help him out. It’s despicable. Well, he’ll be the one laughing when he gets eliminated next.”

“As long as you guys go along with this.”

“Of course,” Mika agreed. Just then, Alejandro opened the cabin door. Mike and I both turned to look at him, and Zoey stopped her pacing. Even Scott sat up in bed. 

“Hello, Zoey,” Alejandro smiled at her. “I trust Duncan has filled you in on everything?”

“Oh, he told me everything I needed to know.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“I think you know exactly how I feel, Alejandro. I’m going to bed,” she pushed past him in the doorway and walked through the dark to the girls side of the cabin. 

“Excellent,” he shut the door behind him. “Sorry to do that to you Mike, but, you know, this is a competition, after all.”

Mike tried to play along. I hoped he’d figure out what Alejandro thought was going on.

“Well, Alejandro, you won’t be apologizing when I win tomorrow.”

Alejandro chuckled at his answer.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” he got into bed. 

“I suppose we will.” Mike stood up and flipped off the lights. 

I thought about saying good night to everyone, but it didn’t seem like the appropriate time. I had no idea if Mike would be able to win tomorrow’s challenge, but with everyone else rooting against Alejandro, it was definitely a possibility. As long as Alejandro didn’t win. That would for sure be a disaster.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

The tension the next morning at breakfast was almost unbearable. Mike had definitely figured out what Alejandro was trying to do, and the two kept glaring at each other. I could only hope that Aleandro wouldn’t mention the DVD, or this whole thing would fall apart. Zoey also chose to glare at Alejandro, while I avoided eye contact with everyone. Scott ignored all of this in favor of his gruel. 

“Seriously, Mike?” Alejandro put down his breakfast to laugh. “You really think you’re going to win this challenge over me? The odds are stacked against you, as I’m sure you know.”

It was a complete web of lies. Alejandro thought that everybody would root against Mike, while Mike knew that everybody wanted to vote off Alejandro. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Alejandro.”

“Oh? Let’s see what your girlfriend thinks. Zoey,” she looked shocked to be spoken to directly, “what do you make of this whole situation?”

She appeared panicked, unsure of how to respond. 

“Honestly?” She chose her words carefully, “I don’t know what to think anymore.” 

“Of course you would have your doubts after what Duncan revealed last night,” he gave me a knowing glance, which I attempted to return.

“Yes, it would appear,” Zoey agreed, trying to pretend like she knew what she was talking about. 

“Of course, I won’t rehash all that. Indeed, Mike, it seems like you have no other option but to win today’s challenge. Good luck.”

“Isn’t anybody going to ask me what I think about all of this?” Scott wondered, annoyed that he was being left out of the conversation. 

“No,” Alejandro remarked. 

“You’re so mean, Alejandro,” Scott muttered into his gruel before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. “But after what we all learned last night, maybe that’s not the case.” He looked at me for approval, just to check that he remembered his lines correctly. I gave him a reassuring nod. 

“Exactly, Scott,” Alejandro and Mike were still glaring at each other. “I guess Mike here will just have to win today. We’ll see how that goes,” he gave Mike a condescending smile. 

“Good morning, campers!” Chris announced over the loudspeaker. “Meet at the beach in five minutes!”

“Well,” Alejandro stood up, “we’d best get going, yes?” He opened the door to the cabin and stepped outside, the rest of us following him. 

“Mike,” Zoey whispered. “You have to win. Don’t worry about me during this challenge. Focus on yourself. I know you can do this. I believe in you.” She walked ahead of him, Scott alongside her. I hung back with Mike.

“Alejandro knows,” he stated simply in a whisper.

“Yes. You have to win. Or at least, you can’t let him win, but at this point it’s a pride thing. Can you do this?”

He nodded his head. 

“Good.”

Courtney met up with the rest of us on the beach. Scott took her aside, hopefully to explain what was going on. 

“Gather round, campers!” Chris approached us. “Woah, I’m sensing some mejor tension over here, especially between you guys,” he gestured to Mike and Alejandro. The latter simply smiled, while Mike stared at Chris with a blank expression.

“Well, anyways, this challenge is an obstacle course! Or as I like to say, an ‘obsta-kill course!’ Heh heh. Campers, you must step through the tires, climb up the ropes, make it across the snapping bars, and then finish a secret final part. Also, did I mention that there are traps?”

None of us were paying attention to him. Everyone was looking at Mike and Alejandro, wondering who would be able to complete the challenge first. Mike had Mal and Svetlana to help him through the obstacle course, but Alejandro would win at any cost. 

“Ahem,” Chris continued. “To add to the challenge, you will also have to wear these backpacks filled with mystery equipment! Anybody who takes it off will be penalized!”

He looked around expectantly, waiting for us to groan and complain, but nobody acknowledged him.

“Ok, seriously?” Chris voiced his displeasure. “Doesn’t anybody care about the challenge?”

“Oh, no, Chris,” Alejandro took it upon himself to explain. “There’s actually a lot riding on this challenge. Not for me, of course, but for Mike.”

Mike still didn’t react. 

“You see,” Alejandro continued, “something important was revealed last night, and essentially, the only way for Mike to stay in this competition is to win today’s challenge.”

“I see,” Chris looked confused. He was probably aware that everybody was secretly rooting against Alejandro and that this “revelation” never actually happened. I still had the DVD buried deep in my pocket. 

“Duncan,” Alejandro called my name. I looked up in surprise, hoping he wouldn’t ask me to give him the disc. “I have to thank you personally. You may have your flaws, but I can always count on you to do the right thing.”

Was I doing the right thing? Was this the time to start doubting myself?

“Sure,” I mumbled to the floor. 

“Um, ok then,” Chris didn’t know what to make of the situation. “This will be interesting. Campers, take your backpacks!” We all watched Mike and Alejandro take their bags, and then we took the rest. 

“On your mark!”

“Good luck, Mike,” Alejandro smiled. 

“Get set!”

“You can do this, Mike,” Zoey whispered to him, much to Alejandro’s confusion.

“Go!”

We all raced forward, jumping across the tires. Courtney put her foot through one, only to be chased by a swarm of bees. 

“See?” Chris flew by on his jetpack, “I told you there would be traps!”

“Hey, Alejandro, look out!” Scott lobbed a tire directly for his head. Alejandro barely managed to avoid it, giving Mike the opportunity to take the lead. 

“Scott, what are you doing?” Alejandro snapped at him. Before he could answer, Scott stepped on a trap (a small explosive) and was launched several feet into the air. 

“He probably tried to hit Mike,” I tried to explain while avoiding the traps hidden within the tires. Alejandro would soon realize that everyone was ganging up on him, and if that happened too early, he might expose all of Mike’s past actions.

Both of them managed to make it through the tires without triggering anything. Zoey and I trailed behind, letting them duke it out, and Scott and Courtney were close behind us. The next part of the obstacle course consisted of a series of ropes leading up a wooden wall. I was sure that Chris tampered with most of the ropes, and it would take an incredible amount of upper body strength to make it up the wall fast enough to gain a lead over the other campers. Mike was running as fast as he could, but Alejandro had almost caught up by the time he reached the ropes. Mike stopped running and turned to face Zoey and me. 

“Make sure I put my shirt back on!”

“What?” Zoey called out to him, but he had already moved past it. 

“Trust me, he’s the only one strong enough to get up that rope!” He took off his shirt.

“Um, what is he doing?” Courtney caught up with the rest of us, Scott standing next to her. Alejandro started to test various ropes. 

“Woah woah woah, what’s the situation?” Mike asked in a Jersey accent. I had definitely not met this personality before. 

“Vito!” Zoey yelled at him. “Climb the rope!”

“What? Why am I doing that?”

“It’s part of the challenge!” I tried to explain while Alejandro started to climb. 

“Oh, hey Duncan. What’s good?”

“Climb the fucking rope!” Courtney screamed. “Alejandro is not winning this challenge!”

“Ok, ok!” He put his hands up. “I’ll climb the rope. You’re kinda cute, by the way.”

“Don’t even try it,” Scott growled at him. Alejandro was almost halfway up his rope at this point. Vito turned around, shirt tied around his neck, and chose the rope directly behind him, which appeared to be made of animal hair. I seriously doubted his ability to surpass Alejandro, but he scaled that wall in record time. 

“Now put your shirt back on!” I ordered. 

“Aw, really?” He looked dejected. 

“Do it!” Zoey yelled. 

“Fine,” he grumbled and put his shirt back on. The others tried to find a rope to climb, but I kept an eye on Mike. He winked at me. Nevermind. Clearly, this was Mal. He grabbed the top of Alejandro’s rope, which was made of licorice, and chewed through it before turning to run. Unfortunately, Alejandro was high up enough to grab on to the edge of the wall, pulling himself up. He looked down at the rest of us. 

“Duncan, I’m guessing you went back on our agreement,” he smiled like he didn’t care. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Oh, well. I guess you won't be needing these.” He gathered most of the ropes and swung them over the wall where we couldn’t reach. “Bye for now!” He vanished over the wall, trying to chase Mike, or whoever was in control at the moment. 

“So, uh, what do we do now?” Scott asked in bewilderment. The only rope remaining was an electrical wire. 

“I guess we climb it?” Zoey offered.

“Sure. Who wants to go first?” Courtney posed the question. We all looked around, but nobody volunteered. No way was anyone risking electrocution. 

“Ladies first?” I grinned. She just glared at me. “What?” I gestured to my face. “Do you see these metal piercings? They don’t mix well with electricity. Why can’t Scott go?”

“Who? Me? No way. I’m scared of electricity.”

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Zoey groaned. She took out one of her pigtails. “If I see any live wires, I’ll wrap this hair tie around it so you’ll know which spots to avoid.” She walked over to the wire and put both of her hands on it. When she didn’t spontaneously combust, she started to climb with her feet against the wooden wall. Sure enough, she found a spark of electricity a few feet higher up, tying her hair band around the spot so we wouldn’t touch it. I started to climb below her, followed by Scott, and then Courtney. Zoey used her other hair tie fairly quickly, so Courtney offered her sweater and Scott offered his shirt. Finally, we all made it over the wall. 

“Great work, everyone,” Zoey smiled in delight. She was met with a chorus of unenthusiastic agreements. 

“There they are,” Courtney pointed to the snapping bars, which were essentially a series of monkey bars over a pond full of snapping turtles. Mike was slowly making his way across, trying to dodge the turtles as they nipped at his feet. For his part, Alejandro took a few steps back and jumped forward, grabbing onto Mike and attempting to drag him down into the water. We all ran towards them, but it was no use. With the combined weight of Alejandro and two heavy backpacks, Mike would never be able to shake him off. 

“Have no fear, Svetlana can handle it!” Mike’s Russian gymnast persona announced her arrival, much to Alejandro’s confusion. She swung backwards and then rocketed forwards with as much force as she could muster, smashing Alejandro into the bars and startling him into letting go. He splashed into the water, catching a snapping turtle that tried to bite him. 

“Well, hello there, my friend,” Alejandro smiled at the turtle, who stopped attacking out of amazement. “My my, you’re a gorgeous turtle, aren’t you? Hey, could you do me a favor and tell your friends to stop biting me? That would be much appreciated. Thank you!” He blew the turtle a kiss and released it back into the water. It must have spread his message, because the arm of turtles planning on attacking him suddenly dissipated, allowing him to cross the water bite-free and catch up with Mike. 

“That’s just ridiculous,” Courtney shook her head in disbelief at Alejandro’s charms. 

“At least the turtles aren’t around to attack us,” Scott shrugged as the four of us trudged through the water, foregoing the monkey bars altogether. When we emerged from the murky pool, we had reached the fourth zone, which Chris neglected to explain earlier. Watching Alejandro and Mike run ahead of us, it soon became clear that the fourth zone consisted of chef firing leeches at anybody who crossed him. Both of them were clearly worn down, and the backpacks weren’t doing them any favors. Despite his best efforts, Mike was too physically exhausted to avoid the leeches, and since Alejandro was physically bigger, the worms didn’t knock him off his balance as badly. By the time Chef was through shooting at them, Alejandro had gained a substantial lead. 

The four of us crept through the section, hoping to avoid Chef’s leeches, but nothing happened. 

“Aren’t you going to shoot us?” Scott asked in confusion.

“Scott,” Courtney elbowed him.

“What? I just wanna know.”

Chef stepped out from behind a bush, dropping his gun. 

“Nope.”

“Why not?” Zoey asked him.

“And miss those other two compete for first place? No way. This is the best challenge we’ve had all season,” Chef ran through the woods to catch up with Mike and Alejandro, the rest of us following him. We stepped out of the trees to see a large cliff separating the rest of us from the finish line. 

“About time you showed up,” Chris flew near us. “As I just explained to the other two, your backpacks contain equipment to help you zipline over the cliff.” 

We all ignored him in favor of clamoring to the edge of the cliff to watch Mike and Alejandro. It wasn’t even close. Alejandro was ahead of him by far.

“Um, hello? Aren’t any of you going to try and win?” Chris asked us as he blocked our view. 

“Chris, move out of the way!” Courtney yelled at him. “We’re trying to watch the challenge!”

“But you should be competing in the challenge,” Chris insisted. 

“Chris, move!” Zoey ordered. 

“Fine,” he flew towards the finish line so he could declare a winner. 

Alejandro still had a huge lead. 

“I can’t watch,” Zoey shielded her eyes. “No, I have to! But I can’t!” She forced herself to peek through her fingers. 

“I can't take it!” Chef bit his nails. “It’s too much!”

The rest of us watched in stunned silence. Alejandro was almost at the finish line. Mike would have to pull off something crazy in order to win. 

“Please, Mike,” Zoey begged him. She had no idea. If Alejandro won the challenge and revealed everything, it was all over. I reached into my pocket and felt the outline of the DVD. What could I do with it?

Just as Alejandro was about to cross the finish line, Mike made his move. He used the momentum from the zipline to propel himself forward, grabbing onto Alejandro’s feet. From there, he threw himself onto solid ground and dove across the finish line mere seconds before Alejandro could reach it. 

“Yes!” Zoey shrieked. “He did it!” 

I couldn’t believe it. He actually pulled off a win against Alejandro. Even Chef started to scream in approval, although he quickly composed himself. 

“Thank god,” Scott rolled his eyes. “Now we can send that jerk home.”

The other three set up their zip lines so they could congratulate Mike at the finish line, but I didn’t move. I had to make a choice. Destroy the disc, or keep it as insurance? As I sailed over the cliff and watched Zoey hug Mike while Scott and Courtney praised his performance, I knew what I had to do. 

“Hey, good job, Mike,” I smiled at him. He seemed bewildered by the fact that he won. 

“Thanks, Duncan.”

“Alright, campers!” Chris announced. “Make your way to the voting booth! I’m sure this one will be quick. Heh heh.”

“Hey, Zoey, can you give me and Duncan a minute with Alejandro?” Mike asked. “Just so we can talk something out?”

“Sure,” she probably thought we were going to confront him about the attack. “Go ahead. I’ll see you guys later.” The others left to vote for Alejandro, meaning that we were left alone with him. 

“Very clever, Mike,” Alejandro smiled even though he was definitely going home. He was never one to lose without grace. “Or should I say, Mal?”

Mike looked shocked at that. 

“What?” Alejandro asked, delighted by Mike’s concern. “Surprised that I figured it out? Don’t be. You’re not as clever as you think you are.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Mike tried to sound intimidating, but he was obviously scared. 

“Me? I’m not the one to worry about. For reasons unknown, Duncan decided not to expose you last night, so I’m assuming he’s going to blackmail you. He has a DVD filled with everything you’ve done this season, and-”

I felt the disc break in my hands with a satisfying crack. Both of them turned to look at me.

“Whoops,” I shrugged. I threw both of the pieces over the cliff. Mike smiled at me, while Alejandro stood agape. 

“You’re in on it,” he realized. 

“Yeah,” I admitted. “But what are you gonna do about it? Come on, Mike, we have to go vote.”

I started to walk away, but for good measure, Mal took control and walked up to Alejandro, getting right in his face. 

“Oh, and Alejandro? I wouldn’t say anything if I were you. Nobody will ever believe the most manipulative contestant in total drama history. You already lost today. There’s no need to make yourself look both weak and stupid. See ya!” He smiled and joined me to go vote, leaving Alejandro behind to seeth. 

Less than five minutes later, we sat around at the elimination ceremony.

“Wow, I was right. This was quick,” Chris smiled. “Alejandro, you’re out!” He stood up and walked over to the Flush of Shame with as much dignity as he could muster. 

“Fine. I accept my fate. But you’re all making a huge mistake. There’s a much bigger threat-”

Chris pulled the lever, flushing him down. 

“With only five contestants remaining, who will make it to the final four? Find out next time on Total… Drama… All-Stars!”

Woah. Only five contestants? That almost seemed impossible. 

“Alright, Mike,” Chris addressed him. “Head over to the Spa Hotel. As for the rest of you, have fun in the loser’s cabin!”

“I’ve never seen Mike like that,” Zoey remarked as we walked down to the cabins.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Confident? Devious?”

“It was impressive,” I agreed with her. 

“It was weird.” Great. Now she was suspicious as well. I hated to admit it, but she would have to go next. It sucked. I had actually grown to like her. 

“I’m sure he’ll calm down by tomorrow.”

“And what did Alejandro mean when he said there was a bigger threat?”

“I don’t know, probably nothing. He just wanted to create drama.”

“I guess so,” she said to appease me, but she clearly thought otherwise. “Good night, Duncan,” she walked over to the girl’s side of the cabin with Courtney, while Scott and I wordlessly went to the guy’s side. He immediately went to bed, while I stared up at the ceiling for a while. How was I going to get Zoey out of here without Mike’s help?

At some point I must have fallen asleep, but I was woken up by a gentle voice calling my name. 

“Duncan?” I opened my eyes to see Mike standing over me. 

“What are you doing? You almost scared the shit out of me. Shouldn’t you be in the hotel?” I whispered to him.

“Come with me.”

“What? Why?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Fine.”

I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Scott, and followed Mike to the Spa Hotel, weary of whatever he had planned. 

“Where are we going?” I asked at full volume once he shut the front door.

“Come on,” his eyes were full of light. “It’s right over here.” He led me into some sort of living room, which had a couch and a flat screen TV. “Sit down and cover your eyes.”

I did as he said and took a seat on the couch, making sure my eyes were covered. He bustled around for a moment. 

“Ok… you can open them!” I removed my hands from my eyes and looked up at the TV, which displayed the title screen for Finding Nemo. 

“What is this?” I looked at him in confusion. 

“I told you I’d find a way for you to watch it! Chris had a bunch of old movies lying around, so I took the opportunity.”

I had no idea what to say. For a moment, I thought I had stopped breathing. That sickening feeling was back in my stomach.

“Why?” I asked him. “Why would you do this?”

“As a thank you! You know. For helping me with everything. Are you alright? You look like you’re going to cry.”

Maybe I was.

“No. Yes. I’m fine.”

“Do you not want to watch it?” He looked concerned and slightly panicked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to watch it,” I reassured him. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed. Sorry. Let’s start the movie.”

“Alright,” he smiled again. “Take a blanket.” He gestured to the pile of blankets on the couch. I took one at random and wrapped myself in it, curling up into a ball on the couch. 

“I was going to make popcorn, but I couldn’t find any. Sorry.”

“Mike?” I asked. Goddamnit, now I was definitely going to cry. Again. 

“Yeah?”

“Please stop apologizing,” I said as softly as I could.

“Ok,” he whispered. 

The movie began to play. I could see why my parents would’ve found it upsetting for a really young child, but not for anyone over the age of eight. 

“What are you guys doing?” Chris entered the room wearing his pajamas an hour into the movie, breaking the silence. 

“Why aren’t you in your mansion?” I asked him. 

“My cottage? It’s infested with mutant termites. The whole thing is on the brink of collapse,” he explained with a look of sorrow as he stared at both of us covered in blankets. “Again, what are you guys doing?”

“Watching a movie,” Mike looked up at him nervously. Chris looked at the screen.

“I can see that. You’re not supposed to be here,” he nodded at me.

“Are you gonna make me leave?”

“No,” he sighed. 

We all sat there quietly for a few moments. 

“Move over,” Chris decided. Mike slid closer to me, giving Chris the chance to sit on the couch. He took a blanket. When he was all settled, Mike hit play, and we finished the movie in silence. 

By the end, I was a wreck. I tried to stop the tears from flowing, and Mike was on the verge of sobbing. 

“Well,” Chris stood up, clearly choking back tears. “I’d better get going. Duncan, leave.” With that, he left the room, probably to go cry upstairs over the loss of his mansion.

“Did you like it?” Mike asked. I nodded, scared that if I started to talk, I would be unable to stop crying. 

“Good.”

I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but we had to address the challenge tomorrow while we still had the chance. 

“Mike,” I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and sniffled. “Zoey has to go tomorrow.”

It was his turn to nod.

“I know.”

“You don’t have to vote for her, I already promised. I’ll make it work. I’ll talk to Scott and Courtney. But you have to make sure she doesn’t win the challenge. Can you do that?”

He nodded his head, fidgeting with his hands.

“I’m sorry,” I tried to alleviate some of his sorrow.

“Not your fault,” it was all he could muster the strength to say. I unwrapped myself from my blanket cocoon and stood up.

“Hey,” I spoke gently, “you did great today. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. And… thank you. For all of this,” I gestured to the space around me. “It means a lot. More than you know.”

“Of course. It’s no problem.”

“Good night, Mike.”

“Night, Duncan.”

I left him alone and ran through the woods, hoping I wouldn’t encounter any animals. I snuck into the cabin. Scott was still fast asleep. I had stopped crying by that point, but I could still feel streaks of salt water staining my face when I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as I ate with Zoey the next morning. With Mike in the Spa Hotel, it was just the two of us, and Scott and Courtney broke off into their own group. Once Zoey was gone, it would just be a matter of turning those two against each other. But for now, I had to figure out how to send Zoey home in the nicest way possible. 

“It’s weird not having Mike around,” she bit into an apple that she snuck from outside, tossing one over to me. I caught it and started to peel the skin with my knife. 

“I know. At least one of us slept well last night.”

“You’re not gonna eat the skin?” She gestured to the apple. “That’s the healthiest part!”

“Nope. I’m sure I’ll survive without it.” The fact that she cared really started to bother me. Did she know that I would vote her off that night? Maybe she was trying to make me feel bad on purpose. 

“When I was a kid, we used to cut these in half and make stamps with them… Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“Nope,” I shook my head. 

“They never worked that well, but it was still fun.”

“I bet,” I avoided eye contact and continued slicing my apple.

“Hey, about voting tonight…” my head snapped up. She knew. 

“Yes?” I asked, hiding the panic in my voice. 

“Who are you going to vote for? Courtney or Scott?”

“You,” I thought to myself, but instead I just said “Scott.”

“Alright, me too,” she smiled. “And Courtney after that. But then, it’s everyone for themselves!” She gave me a stern look. I absolutely didn’t believe her. She would team up with Mike to vote me off. Not that I blamed her or anything, because I would do the same, but still. 

“Of course,” I smiled. “Who knows? Maybe I’ll see you in the finale.” Why was I doing this? Rubbing salt into the wound? I guess I partially wanted it to be true. 

“You just might,” she smiled back. No way. She would never go against Mike. She was too nice to betray someone like that. 

But I wasn’t. 

“Good morning, campers!” Chris announced. “Your next challenge starts in five minutes! I hope you’re hungry. Heh heh.”

Great, another food challenge. We met Scott and Courtney outside. I formulated a plan in my head as we walked. 

If Mike held up our deal and made sure Zoey lost the challenge, then it would all come down to the voting.

If Mike and Zoey both voted for Scott, then the rest of us all had to vote for Zoey. I just had to convince Courtney and Scott and hope that Mike didn’t say anything. I had no idea how I’d persuade Scott and Courtney, but I would find a way.

Of course, this all rode on Mike not allowing Zoey to win immunity. He could turn against me and let her win, securing my eventual elimination.

“Alright, campers!” Chris called out when Mike arrived. He strolled over to Zoey and me. 

“I explained the plan to Duncan,” she whispered to Mike. He nodded, but didn’t look at me. Would he expose our entire plan to Zoey to keep her in the game? Double-cross me? After I helped him get this far? It didn’t seem like something he would do, but if his relationship with Zoey was on the line, then who knows?

“Since I haven’t fed these interns all week,” Chris gestured to a group of exhausted and ragged interns, “in this challenge, you will be making them ice cream sundaes!” 

I glanced over at Courtney. She used to work at an ice cream shop every summer. Sure enough, she was beaming. 

“However!” Chris continued. “The ingredients are hidden all over the island! The first person to find every ingredient for their sundae wins a night in the McLean Spa Hotel, and immunity at the elimination ceremony!”

I had to do something so Zoey wouldn’t win. Anybody else, but not her. If we waited any longer to eliminate her, then Mike would have to vote for her, and I couldn’t break a promise. 

“Get ready!” Chris gave us each a small plastic bowl. “On your marks, get set, go!”

I knew I wasn’t going to win this challenge. I wasn’t as athletic as Mike or Zoey, and unlike Courtney, I couldn’t make an ice cream sundae for shit. 

Instead, I would use this opportunity to win over Scott and Courtney. 

We ran up the diving cliff, which was covered in ice. In the middle of a frozen pond sat a snowman made of ice cream. Mike and Zoey reached it first. Both of them scooped some of the ice cream into their bowls and tried to make it to the other end of the water without slipping. Courtney arrived soon after, while Scott went sliding across the ice. At one point, he managed to push off of a tree, sending him gliding in my direction. I barely avoided him before he crashed. 

“Having trouble there, Scott?” I smirked before remembering that I was supposed to get on his good side. I offered him a hand, but he glared at me and stood up on his own. 

“I don’t need your help, Duncan.” He tried to keep going but he almost slipped again.

“Listen, Scott, I’ll be real with you. Mike and Zoey are both planning on voting you off tonight.”

“What?” He sounded shocked, but he definitely should’ve seen it coming. 

“I know. The two of them are inseparable. If only there was a way to break them apart?”

“Hmm…” Scott appeared to think. “One of them would have to be eliminated!” By this point, we had reached the snowman. Courtney was sliding all over the place. I looked over at Mike and Zoey, wondering when he would honor our agreement. We locked eyes and he got the message. 

“Zoey, look out!” He yelled as he slid across the ice, knocking her bowl out of her hands and sending the ice cream flying in every direction. “Oh my God,” he stood up. “I am so sorry! Do you want me to get you more ice cream?”

“No, you should keep going,” she reassured him. “I’ll go back.”

Scott and I stopped talking as she slid past us back towards the snowman. She gave me a questioning look, probably wondering why I was talking to Scott, but I waved it off. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” I whispered to him as we reached the ground. We watched Zoey navigate the ice like an expert, soon catching back up to us. “But if it were up to me,” I looked around to make sure nobody could hear, “Zoey would be going home tonight. She’s the bigger threat, after all. And she despises Courtney,” I threw in for good measure. “She would be the next to go.”

“Really?” Scott looked bewildered. I nodded and kept running. By that point, Zoey had caught up to me, and we could see Courtney and Mike up ahead. 

“What did he want?” Zoey asked me as we raced towards the swamp.

“Oh, nothing,” I shook my head. “He was just shit-talking you guys, but I wouldn’t pay it any attention.”

She turned around to glare at him as he caught up to us. By the time everyone reached the swamp, Mike had the lead, though not by much. In the middle of the swamp stood a tree stump with a bowl of cherries on top. He trudged through the water, but a swarm of alligators took note, forcing him back to the shore. Meanwhile, Courtney took a log and used it to float towards the bowl. I had to find a way to get her alone. 

As the horde of alligators crept towards the rest of us. Zoey hit one of them with a rock, causing them to shift directions towards her. I took advantage of the situation and swam through the water undetected, grabbing a cherry and following Courtney. 

Behind me, I could see Zoey rapidly moving towards the cherries while Mike threw rocks at the gators. 

“Zoey, behind you!” Mike threw a rock directly at the bowl of cherries, causing them to fall into the water. 

“What was it?” She looked at him in confusion. 

“Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought there was an alligator behind you. My bad.”

“Sure,” she didn’t seem to completely believe him. Scott fished one of the cherries from the water and trekked through the swamp.

When I reached the next station, located in the lodge, I looked around for Courtney, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, a robot with a mallet started rolling towards me. 

“Oh, come on! Would you back off?” I yelled at the machine as I ran in circles, taking refuge behind a table.

“Duncan?” Courtney whispered. I turned to my right.

“Oh, there you are. Why are we whispering?”

“It can hear you,” she explained. 

“Creepy. Listen, Mike and Zoey are voting off Scott tonight.”

“What? Why?” She looked concerned. 

“I don’t know, that’s just what they’re doing. I already spoke to Scott, and he’s willing to vote for Zoey. What do you say?”

“Nope. No way.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m not falling for one of your tricks, Duncan. What’s your angle here?”

“My angle? I don’t have one. I just thought Zoey was a bigger threat than you or Scott.”

She looked offended at that. 

“You don’t think I’m a threat?”

I was getting nowhere. We only had a few seconds until the others came through that door. 

“Oh, of course you are. But Mike and Zoey are inseparable. Have you ever taken a look at them? It’s disgusting. If we don’t break them up now, then they’ll gang up on the rest of us. Think about it. If Scott leaves tonight, you’re on your own.”

“Why should I trust anything you’re saying?” She narrowed her eyes at me. 

“Fine, don’t trust me. I don’t care. It’s either Scott or Zoey, take your pick.”

Just then, the front door opened, triggering the robot. We used the opportunity to take a handful of peanuts from the bowl on the counter. 

“What is that thing?” Scott asked in fear, Mike and Zoey behind him.

“It’s triggered by sound,” I said as Courtney and I stood silently, inching towards the door. 

“Nobody make any noise,” Zoey begged. I looked past her to see Mike quietly open a cabinet door. He looked up at me and nodded before slamming it shut as loud as possible, causing the robot to panic, swinging a mallet in every direction. I slammed the door as Courtney and I kept running. I looked down at my sundae. It was pretty gross. There were drops of swamp water covering the ice cream. 

“Courtney, one more thing, and then I promise I’ll stop talking.”

“What?” She asked in annoyance. 

“Zoey told me that Scott was really gross. I don’t know if that’s true, but just so you’re aware.”

“She said that!?” Courtney gasped in disbelief. “I mean, it’s true, but she told you that?”

“Yup,” I shrugged. 

“How dare she…” Courtney muttered to herself. 

Perfect.

Scott had caught up to us by the time we reached the fourth ingredient, chocolate sauce, which pooled around a large, fire-breathing plant. 

“Hey, Courtney,” Scott huffed, “did Duncan tell you-”

“Yup,” she said curtly, trying to hold in her rage. “Don’t worry, Scott. Zoey is going home tonight.”

“You just can’t let her win,” I turned to see her and Mike running towards us. “Hurry, Courtney!” I urged her. “Take the sauce!”

She crept towards the plant, trying to avoid its gaze. Unfortunately, the plant grew enraged at her attempts to inch closer, and it burned the chocolate sauce, making it inedible. 

“What do we do?” Scott stared at the charred remains before deciding to use dirt instead, insisting “that’s what we would have used on the farm.”

For her part, Courtney decided to scoop up the ashes and place it in the bowl, taking off for the finish line. I waited for Zoey and Mike.

“Where were you guys?” I asked, knowing full-well where they were. 

“Sorry, I sort of triggered that robot thing. My bad,” Mike offered an apology. 

“Let’s go, we don’t have time,” Zoey scooped the ashes into her bowl, sprinkling some on top of our ice cream as well. We ran towards the finish line, but there was no way to catch up to Courtney, who had already crossed it. 

“And, Courtney crosses the finish line first, with all of her ingredients!”

“Great,” Zoey muttered as the rest of us caught up with her. 

“Yes! I won!” Courtney beamed. 

“Woah, woah, give me one second,” Chris surveyed all of our sundaes. “Those all look disgusting.” He was right. Every bowl had a pool of swamp water collecting at the bottom, and the burned chocolate sauce caused the entire thing to wreak of ash. 

“What did you expect?” I stared at him. “The ingredients were hidden in the dirtiest places on the island.”

“Still, I would never feed any of those to my interns… Alright, new challenge!”

“What!?” Courtney glared. “But I won!”

“And now, I’m changing the rules. I’m the host, I can change it whenever I want to.”

“Just tell us what we have to do,” I asked. Now Zoey still had a chance of winning immunity. 

“The first person to finish their own sundae wins!” Chris smiled in delight. We all stared at our bowls in disgust. 

“So you’re telling me,” Courtney chose her words carefully, “that in order to win this challenge, we have to eat these sundaes, which are covered in swamp water, dirt, and burnt ashes?”

“Yup!”

She began to wolf down her sundae faster than I’d ever seen anyone eat anything in my life. It was incredible. I didn’t bother touching my own sundae. Even Chris looked on in horror and amazement. 

“Done!” She held up her empty bowl before anyone realized what was happening. 

“Wow,” Chris looked like he was going to be sick. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“But I won?” She looked at him expectantly.

“Um, yeah. Gross. But… Courtney wins the challenge! And, as a bonus for eating that sundae, you get to bring one person to the McLean Spa Hotel!”

“Can I go throw up in the bushes?”

“Sure,” Chris made a face while Courtney left to do just that. “I’ll see you all at the elimination ceremony!”

Before voting, I went to speak with Scott and Courtney, who were packing to go to the McLean Spa Hotel that night. Mike and Zoey were both in the guy’s side of the cabin, so I took the moment to sneak away.

“Hey, guys,” I wrapped my knuckles against the wall. They both just stared at me.

“Fine,” I sighed. “I’ll cut to the chase. Can I trust both of you to vote for Zoey tonight?”

Courtney nodded her head. 

“I’ll do it.”

“Me, too,” Scott agreed. “But if you’re lying about this entire thing and I get voted off, I’m going to kill you.”

“Sounds good.”

Clearly, they didn’t want me sticking around, so I ducked out the door to meet up with Mike and Zoey.

“Hey, guys,” I sat down on my bed. Mike avoided eye contact with me, while Zoey merely smiled. Did he tell her everything?

“Hi, Duncan.”

“Hey,” Mike mumbled to the floor. 

“Did you guys vote yet?”

“Nope. You?” Zoey asked. If something was wrong, she was hiding it well. 

“No,” I shook my head. 

“We were just about to go. Come with us?”

“Sure,” I got off my bed and followed both of them to the voting booth. 

Nobody mentioned who they were voting for, so I assumed Mike kept his mouth shut.

“Ladies first,” I opened the door for her. 

“Ever the gentleman,” she rolled her eyes and closed it behind her. I turned to face Mike, who still hadn’t looked at me. 

“I did it,” I spoke first, hoping he’d know what I was talking about. 

“I’m sure you did.”

I understood his anger. It must be rough to manipulate your own girlfriend like that, humiliating her on TV. Zoey opened the door and stepped outside. 

“Go ahead,” she gestured to Mike, who entered the booth. After he shut the door, she began to speak. 

“I’ll be honest, Duncan. I had my doubts at first, but I’m glad that Chris switched you over to our team. I had fun”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t lie. You’re better than that.”

“Right. Sorry.” She definitely knew what was going to happen.

“It’s alright,” she shook her head. “I’m not upset at you or anything. It’s a competition, I get that. I just feel bad for Mike. He has no idea that I’m going home tonight.”

I blinked. 

Oh God, she had no idea he was in on it. She could never anticipate that he would turn against her. It was touching, in a weird way. Zoey must have sensed my hesitation.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. You know he really admires you, right?”

“Who, Mike?” I was taken aback.

“Of course. At first, I couldn’t understand it, but I get it now. You’re a good guy. I just didn’t see it before.”

“Oh. Thanks, Zoey.” She was taking this better than I thought she would, but she didn’t know the whole truth. Not that I would ever say anything. Let her believe whatever she wanted. 

“No problem.”

Mike opened the door to the booth. Zoey glanced over at me. 

“It’s your turn.”

“Right,” I nodded and stepped into the booth, closing the door behind me. I stared at the pictures, holding Scott’s in one hand and Zoey’s in the other. If I wanted, I could easily send Scott home. It would be so simple. We would all vote off Courtney next, and then we could fight for the finale. It would surely feel better than what I was about to do. 

But it would never work. Mike and Zoey would team up against me and go to the finale together. If Zoey stayed, I would lose. I couldn’t have it both ways. 

So this was how it felt to have friends on Total Drama? All fun and games and heartbreak. As I drew a red ‘X’ through Zoey’s face, I knew I made the right decision, but it didn’t make me feel any better. 

“All done?” She asked as I opened the door and stepped out of the voting booth. 

“Yep,” I nodded.

“Good.”

Mike still didn’t say a word. 

At the elimination ceremony, I felt tempted to get up and leave just so I wouldn’t have to watch, but I had to finish what I started.

“Good evening, campers! Today, you all managed to make ice cream sundaes. However, Courtney was the first one to eat the entire thing, making her the winner of today’s challenge! Now, for the votes. The following campers are safe: Courtney, Duncan, and Mike! The person going home is…Zoey! You’re taking the Flush of Shame!” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. In the back of my mind, I had the faintest idea that Courtney and Scott might not vote for Zoey, but they went through with it. 

Zoey stood up, chin held high, and turned to face the rest of us. 

“Bye, everybody,” she said in a soft voice, holding back a wave of sadness. She revealed two apples in her hands, throwing one to me and one to Mike. I caught it, knowing that I would probably feel too guilty to actually eat it. She must have already said her goodbyes to Mike, because she marched right over to the Flush of Shame without turning back again. I gave her a faint wave, and then she was gone. 

“We’re down to our final four! Who will make it to the finale? Find out next time on Total… Drama… All-Stars!”

“Have fun in the cabin,” Scott snorted as he left with Courtney and Chris for the Spa Hotel. I glared up at him, upset that he wasn’t thankful I saved him from elimination. Mike stared into the fire, which was starting to die out.

“Come on,” I encouraged him. “Let’s go. It’s not safe out here in the dark.” I gently nudged him until he stood up and followed me through the woods back to the cabin. When I shut the door behind us, he curled up into a ball on his bed. 

“Oh, jeez, Mike. It’s gonna be alright.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Look, she had to go eventually. If we didn’t do something, then someone else would have.”

“No.”

“No?” I sat on my bed and eyed him cautiously. 

“No. Zoey and I could’ve gone to the finale together like we originally planned.”

I could sense a breakdown coming on. 

“She was suspicious of you.”

“That’s the whole problem,” he sat up. “I went through all of this effort to hide myself from her, and in the end, I caused her elimination anyways.”

“But she doesn’t know that. She thinks it was all me, and that you had nothing to do with it. You’re welcome, by the way.”

He glared at me.

“Seriously?” He hissed. “You want me to thank you?”

“Well, yeah,” I raised an eyebrow. “I took the fall for everything. Also, what’s this about going to the finale with Zoey?”

“That was my original goal,” he stated like it was obvious. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He was starting to piss me off.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“Me! What, were you just planning on betraying me in the end so you could go to the finale with your girlfriend? Or did you somehow forget that this was an alliance?”

“Oh, don’t give me that, Duncan,” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you wouldn't betray me if you had the chance.” I considered it for a moment and realized that I never intended on turning him in. 

“Are you kidding, Mike?” I growled at him and stood up. “I’ve had endless opportunities to betray you this season, and never once did I go through with it. I could have shown Zoey the DVD, or told Cameron you were going to rig the votes. Hell, you tried to stab me and I blamed Alejandro for it. Trust me, I’ve had many chances to double cross you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” He sat up against the wall and stared at me.

“I don’t know, because you’re my friend and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you! There, are you happy?”

He narrowed his eyes.

“If you’re upset at Zoey’s elimination, that’s one thing. Fine, I get it. But don’t spin it around and blame me when I’ve only tried to help. We’re supposed to be a team.”

He sunk back into bed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” I sat back down. 

“I’m just angry at myself, that despite my best efforts to get my shit together, I still managed to drive everyone away.”

“You didn’t drive me away,” I offered.

“Yeah, but you were a wreck to begin with. No offense.”

“Well, you were only trying to protect yourself. Heather and Alejandro would’ve sold you out for a ham sandwich, and Cameron kind of sucked. Also no offense.”

“Zoey probably hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t. Not over this. She has no idea you were even involved. And I don’t know. Maybe if you confided in her all of these issues, she would be freaked out and leave. Maybe she wouldn’t. I don’t want to make that promise. Life isn’t a fairy-tale, as I’m sure you’re well-aware. But even if it doesn’t work out with her, it’ll be ok. Take it from the guy who’s had two relationships fail on live TV. Everything works out in the end, even if it doesn’t feel like it now.”

Maybe Zoey was bullshitting when she said he looked up to me, but if it was true, I may as well take the chance to impart some wisdom. 

“I could always run away. Change my name. Leave the country.”

“That’s an option,” I nodded. “Or, we could both focus on doing well tomorrow and making it to the finale. Turn Scott and Courtney against each other. But now more than ever we need to stick together no matter what.”

“Well, as you said earlier, we’re good friends, so-”

“I didn’t say- you know what? Sure.”

“I think we can make it all the way. For Zoey. And for us.”

“Let’s do it,” I agreed. 

“But now, I’m getting some sleep. Have to be well-rested and all that.” 

I took the liberty of flipping the lights.

“Good night, Duncan,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Good night, Mike. And good luck.”

“Good luck.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N Enjoy! This is a shorter chapter, but think of it as the calm before the storm ;)

Chapter Twelve

“Good morning, final four! Meet at the Dock of Shame for your next challenge!”

“I wonder how anybody is going to be eliminated today,” Mike pondered as we walked down towards the dock. “Since it’s two against two, this has to end in a tie.”

“It’s Chris,” I said as if that was an explanation. “He’ll find a way.”

Sure enough, he did. When we met up with Scott and Courtney on the dock, he clapped his hands together and began to explain the challenge. 

“Today, you will be completing a treasure hunt!” Mike’s eyes lit up at that. Manitoba would definitely be a key asset.

“Each of you will select one clue from these boxes,” he gestured to a series of wooden crates behind him, “and bring it back here. The first person to find their treasure wins, and the last person to return, or come back empty-handed, is eliminated! Also, the winner of the challenge will choose who goes with them to the finale, making this a double-elimination challenge!”

We all eyed each other with suspicion. It was obvious who was selecting who for the finale. Between me and Mike, one of us had to win, or it was all over. 

“Courtney! As the winner of the last challenge, you get to pick first!”

“Lucky me,” she muttered as she chose a box at random. The moment she opened it, an electric current pulsed through the box and up her arms, shocking her.

“Oh, did I mention the boxes are trapped? Heh heh.”

She ignored him and took the slip of paper from the box. 

“‘A fully intact portrait of Chris from his cottage.’ Does this mean your mansion? That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Haven’t you heard?” I smiled. “His mansion was completely destroyed by mutant termites.”

“Please, Duncan, I’m still grieving over it,” Chris wiped his eyes. “Scott, you’re next.”

He opened a box and was immediately punched in the face by a boxing glove. Holding his nose, he took the slip of paper. 

“A diamond… guarded by Fang? Seriously? This has to be rigged!” 

“You already chose your clue, Scott. No take backs. Duncan! You’re up.”

Trying to avoid any traps, I tapped the box to see if there was anything inside. When nothing happened, I opened the box to face a cloud of pepper spray. My eyes flooded with tears and for a moment I thought I was going to pass out, but I covered my mouth and nose and grabbed the clue, reading it out loud. 

“‘The original Gilded Chris Award.’ Where am I supposed to find that?” I looked up at Chris. 

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “It’s somewhere on the island. Mike, you’re last.”

He took a breath and opened the box. A snapping turtle leapt up and bit his hand. He shook it off and it ran towards the water. Reading the clue, which was only one word, he explained,

“‘Sasquatchanakwa.’ Like, all of her?”

“Yup!” Chris smiled with glee. “Good luck! Your time begins… now!”

The four of us broke off into pairs to discuss our plans. 

“Alright, I’ll have Manitoba find the yeti.”

“I don’t know where to find this statue,” I shook my head. “It could literally be anywhere. I’ll try and distract Courtney first.”

“Fine, just don’t come in last.” Mike took his fedora and put it on his head, switching into Manitoba. 

“Alright,” he puffed his chest. “Let’s see what we have here. Crikey, a yeti? Aye, I’ve got this one, no drama. See ya later, mate!” He ran into the woods. By that point, Courtney and Scott had split up to search for their items. I decided to follow Courtney to the mansion, hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

Those termites managed to completely destroy everything. The roof had caved in completely, and there were holes in the floor. I had no idea how Courtney would find an intact portrait in this mess. 

I hid behind a crumbling wall on my hands and knees, searching for the Chris statue.

“Duncan?” 

It was Courtney. 

“What are you doing here?”

I stood up and dusted myself off, trying to regain composure. 

“Looking for the statue. I figured Chris would never lose a statue of himself.”

“Oh.”

We just stared at each other. It was the first time we had been alone together all season.

“So, how’s the search for the painting?”

“Not good. It’s a mess in here,” she looked around the mansion in distaste. “I hope Scott is doing better.”

“Right. Scott.”

“Yeah.”

“So…” why was I still talking? Maybe because it was the last time we would ever see each other?

“You guys are dating now?”

“Yup.”

“Nice.”

“So, I better go search-”

“And Gwen?” I had to know. “Everything worked out with you guys?”

“Why do you care?” She narrowed her eyes at me. 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I feel like we haven’t talked in a while. You and me.”

“Why would I ever want to talk to you?” She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. 

“Why not?”

“Because,” she glared, “you kissed Gwen while we were dating!”

This again?

“And not only that, but you never apologized over it.”

“Apologize?”

“Yes! You never said you were sorry, or that you regretted it.”

“Well, maybe I didn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Our whole relationship was a sham from the very beginning? You were never happy with me?”

I thought back to Total Drama Island, when we first started dating. I must have been happy. 

“You know that’s not true.”

“Then what changed?” She wanted to know. “What happened where you were so miserable you had to cheat on me?”

I wasn’t going to stand here and take this when I had a challenge to win.

“I don’t know, Courtney. Maybe when you made a list of rules that I had to follow? When you were constantly suspicious of everything I did? Controlled my every move?”

“Then why not say anything?”

“You would have killed me!”

“You still should have told me! Really, what’s the worst that could’ve happened? We break up? That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

This entire conversation was rapidly turning into a screaming match. 

“Would you have let me break up with you? You didn’t care how I felt, it was always about you. I was the one constantly getting criticized.”

“Why won’t you just admit that you were wrong?” She snapped. “Even now, you still won’t apologize!”

“Why won’t you apologize for how you treated me!?”

“Because I’m not the one who cheated!”

We were going in circles. I had to take a step back to calm down, and she ran her fingers through her hair. As I looked around, I noticed a small glimmer of light from underneath a heap of trash.

“We’re never going to agree on this,” she called my attention back to her. 

“Apparently not.”

“Then I don't know what to say.”

“Me neither.”

We both stared at the floor. 

“Look, Courtney, I guess… I don’t know. I hope everything works out for you. I know that what happened between us was a disaster, no matter how you look at it, but… I hope you find someone. Even if you hate me.”

“Thanks, I guess. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“We have a challenge to finish,” she ended the conversation. “Obviously, we won’t be in the finale together, so…”

“This is goodbye.”

“I guess so.”

“Alright,” I accepted it. “Goodbye, Courtney.”

“Bye, Duncan.”

As she walked away to search the rest of the mansion, I thought about doing something. Hug her? Handshake? Say I was sorry, just so she wouldn’t hate me forever? 

But I didn’t do any of those things. Instead, I watched her leave for the last time. 

Turning back to the glimmer of light I saw earlier, I walked over and dug my hand through the rubble, pulling a golden Chris statue out of the dust. It was a little beat up, but the termites had mostly left it alone. I glanced back to make sure Courtney didn’t see, and just as I was about to leave, I almost tripped over a piece of wood that was uncovered from the pile. Picking it up so I didn’t fall, I noticed that it had something on the back. 

A painting of Chris. 

I had no idea what to do with it. His face was in almost pristine condition. Should I destroy it so Courtney wouldn’t find it? Leave it out for her on purpose?

I chose the middle option. I grabbed a piece of charred wood and rubbed Chris’ face, ruining the paint. It was up to Courtney to figure out what to do with it. I set it back on the ground, running towards the Dock of Shame so I could claim first place. 

By the time I reached Chris, I was the only one there. I thrusted the statue into his arms. He examined it for a moment.

“And… Duncan wins first place! The rest of you better hurry up!”

At this point, it was a matter of Mike getting back here before the other two. As long as he didn’t come in last, it would be fine, but if he did, then there was no way to bring him to the finale. 

Courtney came tearing down the dock with the painting in her hands. 

“Here!” She screamed, giving it to Chris. “I found it. It was pretty smudged, but I fixed it as best as I could.”

Chris scrutinized the painting. 

“I did say it had to be an intact portrait.”

“It’s… abstract.”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll take it. And, Courtney wins second place!”

Mike needed to move fast. In the distance, I could see a Scott-shaped smudge coming towards us. He must have found the diamond. 

“Scott races towards the finish line! But will he make it on time?” Chris announced.

“Not so fast, buckaroo!” 

“What’s that?” Courtney pointed past Scott to the source of the noise. I squinted.

“I think that’s…”

“Mike?” She asked in confusion. Sure enough, Manitoba managed to tame the yeti and was currently riding her back. Scott turned around to see, eyes wide in panic. 

“Run, Scott!” Courtney screamed at him, but there was no way he could outrun the yeti. Manitoba flew past him, and with a final jump, Sasquatchanakwa flew over the finish line and onto the dock. 

“And Mike takes it!” Chris announced as Scott crossed the finish line last, gasping for air. “Scott, you’re going home. Duncan,” he turned to me. “Who are you taking to the finale?”

I couldn’t believe it. Sorry, Courtney. 

“Mike.”

“And we have our final two!” Manitoba slid off of the yeti and removed his fedora. Mike looked completely confused, but when I smiled at him, he got the message.

We were going to the finale. 

“Duncan, as the winner of the challenge, you will be spending the night in the Spa Hotel! As for you two,” he gestured to Scott and Courtney, “you’ll be taking the Flush of Shame!”

“Aww,” Scott looked dejected, whie Courtney mumbled, “fine.”

At the elimination ceremony, they were both flushed together. It was kind of fitting. Nobody had any dramatic last words or anything, so Chris went through his whole spiel relatively quickly. 

“Tune in next time to see who will win the finale of Total… Drama… All-Stars!”

“Does it ever get repetitive, saying that over and over?” I asked him.

“All the time. But after tomorrow, it’ll all be over. I’ll see you tonight.”

“What’s tonight?”

“In the Spa Hotel.” Right, I kept forgetting he lived there.

“You know what? I think I’ll pass on that. I don’t feel like spending the night with you in that mansion.”

“Really?” Chris sounded surprised. 

“Yup. I’ll just hang out with Mike. For old times sake.” I could see Mike beaming. Chris narrowed his eyes at both of us. 

“Right. You guys are friends now. God, I can’t wait for tomorrow. Heh heh. But I’m not spoiling anything! You’ll just have to see,” he kept cackling as he walked off toward the Spa Hotel, leaving us alone. 

“Shall we?” I asked him. He nodded, kicking dirt into the fire and following me to the cabin. 

“I’ll be honest,” he began as I shut the door, “there’s no way I would have been able to spend a night here alone.”

“Oh, it’s scary as shit,” I agreed, sitting on my bed.

“So… this is it,” he stated the obvious. “I didn’t think we’d make it this far.”

“How does it feel?”

“Bittersweet,” he sat on the bed opposite mine.

“Yeah, I get that.”

“We’ve both worked so hard to get here, but we both can’t win.”

“Let’s not talk about it,” I waved him off. “Just try your best tomorrow. No matter who wins, we both deserve it.”

“Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you!”

“You better not,” I glared. “That’s never any fun.”

“I had fun this season.”

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow.

“No. Well, sometimes. It had its moments. Some were better than others.”

“Don’t worry. I had fun, too.”

“I like how when Chris said we were friends, you didn’t call him out,” Mike grinned. 

“I already admitted that we were!”

“Yeah, but you let him say it. Oh! What do you think the twist is going to be tomorrow?” His eyes were wide with wonder. “Maybe we’ll have to compete on Boney Island, or fight off mutant sharks.”

“He’ll probably have us kill each other gladiator-style.”

“Really?” His eyes widened even further.

“No. Obviously not. Probably not. Actually, with Chris, who knows?”

“Would you do it?”

“Kill you? No.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“But only because I don’t want to go to jail.”

“Right, you’re a good guy now.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far…”

“Nope! You’ve already proved yourself! Anyways, I think I’d be happy no matter who wins tomorrow. Because the real treasure-”

“Don’t say friendship-”

“-was our friendship.”

“God, that’s so dumb.”

“I know. Although, a million dollars also sounds nice.”

“Of course it does.”

I threw a pillow at the lightswitch, plunging the room into darkness.

“Spooky.”

“Mike, promise me you’ll try your best tomorrow?”

“I always try my best! You’re the one who would feel bad and let me win.”

“No way. I play to win.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll try my best. But I’d watch out if I were you.”

“Sure, I’ll do that.”

We sat in the darkness for a bit. It was weird. I might never see him again after tomorrow. 

“Good luck,” I told him. “Really. You’ve earned this.”

“You too. Good luck and good night.”

“Good night.”

I don’t think either of us actually fell asleep the entire night. It was too nerve wracking, having to compete against each other and worry about Chris’ sick twist, whatever that was going to be. I drifted in and out of consciousness, that weird in-between of being awake and asleep where anything could be explained away as a dream. I must’ve fallen asleep eventually. But at some point, Chris’ booming voice woke us up.

It was go-time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N Enjoy the finale!

Chapter Thirteen

“Good afternoon, campers! Meet at the docks in five minutes! I hope you got enough sleep… heh heh.”

I opened one eye, which I immediately closed due to the blinding glare of sunlight streaming through a crack in the ceiling. What time was it? Definitely much later than Chris usually started his challenges. We didn’t have an alarm clock, and since we had slept so little during these past few nights it’s possible that it was well into the afternoon. I looked over at Mike in his bed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Ready?” I asked. I still had the apples from Zoey. I tossed his over, which he caught and bit into while putting on his shoes. 

“Of course,” he smiled. “Are you?”

“Yup,” I tied my shoes and checked to make sure I had my knife and lighter. 

“I wonder what the twist is?” Mike pondered as he bounded out the door, skipping over the broken step that I jumped on way back when. It felt like years ago. 

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Chris and the dock came into view. 

“Nothing looks out of the ordinary.”

“That’s not a good thing.”

“And here we have our finalists!” Chris announced when we walked closer. “Mike and Duncan! Congratulations!”

“Thanks!” Mike beamed while I looked around with suspicion. 

“Confused?” Chris picked up on what I was doing. “Don’t worry. The rest of the challenge hasn’t arrived yet.”

“And what exactly might that be?” I pressed further. 

“Oh, nothing much. Just some special guests. Actually,” he walked onto the dock and looked out into the distance, “I think I can see them now!”

We both crowded around him to see what he was talking about. Far out in the water, a boat came racing towards the shore. I could make out Chef behind the wheel, and by the time the boat reached the shore, it was clear that all of the contestants from this season were aboard. 

“What are they doing here?” I glanced at Chris.

“That’s right! All of this season’s eliminated contestants!” Chris repeated. Zoey smiled and waved at us, then shrugged to show that she had no idea what she was doing there. We both waved back, Mike beaming to see her there, while some of the other contestants grew annoyed at being dragged back to the island. 

“Chris, would you finally tell us why we’re here?” Heather glared at him. She stood next to Alejandro, so I guess they finally made up. 

“I was just getting to that, Heather,” Chris smiled to mock her. “I’ve brought you all back here as the finale!”

“I’m sorry, we are the final challenge?” Zoey tilted her head in confusion. 

“Yep!”

“How’s that supposed to work?” Jo squinted her eyes. “How could they compete against each other using us as a challenge?”

“That’s the twist!” Chris looked giddy as he turned back to us. “Mike and Duncan aren’t going to compete… against each other!”

“Um, what? Care to explain further?” I was suddenly very nervous about what he had planned. Mike just stared at him anxiously. 

“What, you guys seriously thought I would let you compete against each other? That wouldn’t be very exciting. Nobody wants a friendship finale. No, you guys are going to compete as a team!”

“Who’s on the other team?” Mike whispered. Chris just smiled and gestured to the rest of the cast. 

“Let me explain,” he turned to the boat. “You are all going to compete against Mike and Duncan. If they win, then they split the million dollars. But if you win, then you can all split the million among yourselves.”

“But that’s,” Cameron did a few calculations, “almost one hundred thousand dollars per person!”

“Exactly! And only one of you needs to win against these two!”

All of a sudden, a few cast members started to eye us like pieces of meat. I thought about saying that the entire finale was bullshit because nobody would win a million dollars, but I thought better of it once I realized that Chris would probably force us to compete as individuals if I complained. I glanced over at Mike, who stared at Alejandro, who looked like he was about to jump out of the boat and strangle both of us. 

“What do we have to do, Chris?” Jo insisted on knowing. 

“Well, have you ever seen The Hunger Games? It’s kind of like that.”

Chris’ phone began to ring the moment he said that. He glanced down at the screen. 

“It’s just the lawyers,” he shrugged and declined the call. “Anyways, you have to hunt Duncan and Mike in the woods, and if you bring them back before sunrise, you win. Since this is a team challenge, you only have to find one of them in order to win.”

“How are we supposed to capture them?” Alejandro asked, hoping he could use violence.

“I don’t care,” Chris shrugged. “Do whatever you want.”

The phone rang again. He saw it was the lawyers and answered it. After he hung up, he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, the lawyers say you can’t actually recreate The Hunger Games, so you can’t physically harm them too much. And just in case you guys need a little motivation, I have a video for you.”

One of his interns rolled over a TV screen on wheels and handed Chris a remote. He clicked a button and a paused video appeared on-screen. He looked over at us. 

“I just figured I would show the cast what you’ve been up to this season. Just as a source of motivation.”

What was he talking about?

“Please don’t,” Mike begged him, but Chris had already hit ‘play.’ 

Apparently, he had recorded every conversation between Mike and me this season. A series of clips flashed across the screen. Mal breaking Sam and Sierra’s electronics. Mal trying to kill me, and me blaming it all on Alejandro. Me breaking the steps for Cameron. Us messing with Cameron in the woods. When we threw Heather’s immunity statue for Alejandro to find. Every time I reassured Zoey that Mike was fine. Mike rigging the votes. All of our discussions about who to vote off and how we would eliminate everybody. Mal tripping Cameron in the mines. Alejandro showing me the DVD and me breaking it in half. Finally, Mike throwing the challenge so Zoey would lose, and then me talking to Scott and Courtney about voting her off. 

Needless to say, we were fucked. 

At first, they all stood in shocked silence, but then Cameron spoke up. 

“You rigged the votes against me!?” Cameron accused. “And tripped me in the mines? Why would you do that!”

“You stole my immunity statue,” Heather realized. “You stole my immunity statue… and gave it to Alejandro?”

“I tried to warn you all,” Alejandro shrugged, “but none of you listened.”

All hell broke loose, and everybody started yelling at us, demanding an explanation for what they saw in the video. Only Zoey hadn’t spoken yet. 

“You guys…” she whispered and cleared her throat, silencing the rest of them. “You… lied to me? All this time?”

“Zoey, it’s not like that-” Mike tried to defend himself.

“I don’t want to hear it, Mike. Alejandro never attacked you guys, did he? That was all you? And you hurt Cameron? Duncan,” I looked up at her, “I guess I was wrong about you. You’re not a good guy. I actually trusted you, can you believe that?” She smiled, but it wasn’t out of happiness. “And you,” she turned to Mike, who looked crushed, “I don’t even know where to start with you. Who’s Mal? You were in juvie? What did you do?” Mike started to explain, but she put her hands up to cut him off. “Actually, don’t tell me. Clearly, I don’t know you, because the Mike I thought I knew never would’ve done half of the stuff I just saw in that video. I mean,” she gestured to both of us, “what even is this? Some sort of secret alliance that you couldn’t tell me about? What other secrets have you been keeping?” She shook her head. “I don’t know what to say. I just don’t know what to say. We’re done, obviously. I can’t see you again after this. I just…” she stopped talking and bit her lip, staring off for a moment like she was trying not to cry, “I just don’t know.”

“Zoey-”

“Don’t. Please don’t,” she turned on her heel and walked back to the other side of the boat, where Cameron and Gwen attempted to console her. Mike was barely holding it together. 

“Wow,” Chris interrupted the moment, “that was raw. Anyways, I hope you guys are ready! Mike, Duncan, you have a one hour head start! Your time starts… now!”

I glared at him and nudged Mike’s arm. He appeared to be in a trance. 

“Come on,” I guided him. Everybody on the boat looked like a pack of wild animals ready to lunge over the rails and tear us apart with their nails and teeth. “We have to get out of here.”

He nodded and started to move, following me into the woods. 

After a few minutes of running through the trees, it dawned on me that I had no idea where we were going. I had no plan, and I couldn’t count on Mike to be helpful. I glanced over at him, but he was fixated on the ground, a faraway look in his eye. 

Fuck this. 

“Hey, Mike,” I slowed down. “Let’s stop running. We need to stop wasting energy and come up with a plan.”

He nodded and gradually came to a stop. He still wouldn’t look me in the eye. I didn’t know if I should mention what just happened, but I felt like I needed to say something.

“Are you alright?” I asked as gently as possible considering the given circumstances. He stared past my shoulder with vacant eyes. Chris took his worst nightmare, exposing all of his secrets to Zoey, and brought it to life. The very image he worked so hard to create, and Chris shattered everything in an instant. It was too much.

“Mike?” I asked again, looking around just to make sure nobody would sneak up on us. Chris said we had an hour, but I didn’t trust him at all. 

“We have to keep moving.” It was Mal. I should’ve seen that coming. 

“Is he…?” I didn’t even know what to ask. 

“It’s fine,” Mal waved me off. “We can’t stop here. What’s the plan?”

“At the moment? Nothing.”

“We just need a place to hide for the night, right? Somewhere nobody can find us. Any ideas?”

I racked my brain for places that the other campers wouldn’t think to search. Everybody knew about the cabins, the Spa Hotel, and pretty much anywhere indoors. What’s a place that only I knew about?

“I got it,” I almost shouted. “Follow me. It shouldn’t be too far.”

“Fine.”

We trudged through the woods towards the northern coast of the island, hoping we would reach our destination before the hour was up. The sun was already starting to set, which would give us an advantage when it came to hiding, but it also made the woods look fucking terrifying. With each shadow, I was convinced that Alejandro was about to leap out at us and drag us back to the beach. I didn’t know how the other contestants were supposed to capture us, but considering what they just watched on that screen, I wouldn’t put it past anyone to use brute force. 

“We’re here.” I stopped walking and gestured up ahead. 

“Really?” Mal looked around in confusion. We had crossed through the trees and reached the opposite coast of the island. “Where are we supposed to hide? Doesn’t it make more sense to stay in the trees?”

We were standing outside the border of the forest, and on the surface, it looked like we were completely exposed. 

“That’s what we want them to think,” I smiled. “Come here.” I walked towards the edge of the cliff overlooking the water and peered over the side. The cliff wasn’t too high up, nothing like the main one that could be seen from anywhere on the island, but it was still high enough. 

“What are you doing?” He didn’t move. 

“Just watch.” I hopped over the side of the cliff. 

“Duncan!” Mal hissed, clearly scared but trying to be quiet. I could hear his footsteps pound against the grass as he ran over. He looked over the edge to see me sitting in a small cave carved into the side of the cliff, completely unharmed. 

“Ta-da!” I beamed at him. 

“You asshole. I thought you killed yourself.”

“And miss out on half a million dollars? No thanks. Now, get down here. I don’t know how much time we have until they start looking.”

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching and glanced at the water below. 

“How do you do that?”

“You have to kind of swing your legs and not fall. What, you have a problem with heights?.”

“No,” he glared at me. “Just give me a second,” he grimaced and gripped the side of the cliff, shutting his eyes and throwing his body into the cave, landing next to me. 

“See?” I smiled. “There you go.”

“Great,” he muttered, scooting away from the edge of the cave. “Are you sure nobody else knows about this place?”

“I’m positive. I found it all by myself, and I never told anybody about it. I used to hang out here all the time.”

He looked at me in confusion and tilted his head.

“What were you doing alone in a cave?”

“Oh, you know… just being alone with my thoughts, appreciating the rocks-”

“You were smoking weed.”

“I was smoking weed.”

“How’d I guess?”

“Actually, I might still have some hidden back here… ” I peered into the darkness and tried to remember where I kept my stash. I always stuffed it under a few rocks, just in case anybody found this place by accident. “Oh cool, I found it! Wait. Damnit,” I examined the bag, “the rats found it first. Do you want some anyways?”

“That’s a hard pass.”

“You’re probably right. It could have toxic waste or something.” 

I tossed the bag aside and leaned up against the wall of the cave, closing my eyes. 

“I wonder how long it's been,” I mumbled. “What do you think?”

“Does it look like I have a watch?”

“Maybe we can use the sun to tell the time, like the Mayans and shit.”

“We’re in a fucking cave. How are we supposed to use the sun?”

I opened one eye and looked at him.

“Wow, you’re really shooting down all of my ideas today.”

“They’re bad ideas.”

“I got us into this cave, didn’t I? That was a good idea.”

He wanted to disagree, but conceded.

“Fine. I guess that was a good idea, even though I almost fell off a cliff. Alright. Sure, let’s try it. What was the position of the sun when Chris started the timer?”

I mulled it over for a second and realized that I had no idea. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No, and don’t bully me about it.”

“I’m not bullying-”

“I didn’t see you paying attention to the sun when Chris announced the challenge either!”

“I wasn’t even there! That was Mike.”

“Then ask him.”

“I think that’s the last thing on his mind.”

“Wait. Shh. What was that?”

We both strained to listen to any noise coming from outside. Even though nobody could see us unless they looked over the edge of the cliff and into the face of the mountain, it was still possible for them to hear us if we were too loud. I could make out a faint rustling and the sound of footsteps above us. 

“Should I go look?” I asked Mal. 

“Does that make any fucking sense?” He whispered back. “Why would you look?”

“To see who’s there.”

Just then, the muffled noises became louder and louder. 

“What is that?” I asked as I inched closer to the opening of the cave. Out of nowhere, a swarm of mutant birds dove over the side of the cliff, soaring over the water and away from the island. I jumped back and hid behind a rock, while Mal stared at them with wide eyes. 

“I hate this island…” he whispered. 

“Just wait until it gets dark,” I smiled. 

“Great,” he settled against the opposite wall of the cave, pulling his knees towards his chest and resting his head. I looked out over the water and watched as the final rays of the sun reflected pink and orange over the surface and imagined jumping into that swirl of color. Would I survive the fall from here into the water? I probably shouldn’t risk it, not when I was so close to winning the money. 

Eventually, the bright summertime rays were replaced by a black sky dotted with stars, and looking outside became more scary than entertaining, so I scooted further into the cave. It had to have been an hour by then. There was no doubt that a swarm of angry contestants were swarming the island in search of us at that very moment. 

“What do you think will happen if they find us?” I voiced my concerns while vigorously rubbing my hands together. It was starting to get cold in that cave. 

“I don’t know,” Mal shrugged. “Kill us?”

“You think?”

“Sure, why not? Make it look like an accident? It’s possible.”

“Alejandro would kill us.”

“That guy? Nah. I’d fight him off.”

“I’d be screwed, though.”

“I’d fight him off for both of us.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“I try.”

We lapsed back into silence for a little while longer. It made sense, really. It wasn’t a good idea to talk at full volume when people were looking for us. 

“Zoey would kill us,” I murmured. 

“She’ll get over it.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yeah. She has a lot going for her. She’s pretty, I guess. I mean, I never saw the appeal, but whatever. She’s quirky. People like quirky. She’ll find someone else.”

“But do you think she’ll be, like, emotionally scarred for life?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They weren’t even that serious. You cheated on Courtney on live TV, and she’s doing alright.”

“Yeah, but that’s… different. We talked about it yesterday, and she still doesn’t forgive me.”

I could hear the sound of voices echoing in the distance. 

“What now?” I muttered as I moved further back into the cave, ducking behind a rock. Mal did the same as the voices grew louder. 

“God damnit, it’s been hours. Where are they hiding?” Heather growled. 

“Patience, darling. I want to find them just as badly as you do,” Alejandro purred. Both of them were walking on top of the cliff, and small pieces of dust fell from the roof of the cave as they passed overhead. It was just dawning on me that I had no idea how stable the cave actually was, and that it was possible a few extra pounds of weight would make the whole thing collapse. 

“Besides,” he continued, “we still have a while before sunrise. I’m sure we’ll find them. Now, go look over the edge of that cliff.”

I turned to look at Mal, who stared back at me. He’d better be willing to put his money where his mouth is, because if Alejandro cornered us in this cave, he’d probably try to throw us over the edge and into the water.

“No way. You do it.” I could practically picture Heather crossing her arms. 

“But if you’ll recall, I looked over the last cliff. And we want to make absolutely sure that they aren’t hiding anywhere.”

“Yes, but if you fall off the edge you’re more likely to survive than me.”

“Would you go check if I kissed you?”

Gag. The last thing I wanted to hear was any sort of romantic talk between Heather and Alejandro. 

“Well, you know I can’t say no to that…”

From what I could hear, they began profusely making out. I thought they’d stop after a few seconds, but it went on for several minutes with no end in sight. I couldn’t look at Mal anymore, it was just too awkward. The moaning, all of it. The last thing I heard was Heather say:

“Oh, Alejandro…”

And then I had to plug my ears. I focused my eyes on a random rock and tried to think of anything besides what was happening above me. Every time I removed my hands I thought it would be over, but they just kept going.

“Ok, I’ll go check,” Heather said, signalling the end of their make-out session. She walked over to the edge and looked down, but thankfully missed the cave. 

“Nope, not here. Now, can we get out of here? Maybe go somewhere a little more… private?”

“You read my mind,” Alejandro answered, and the two of them retreated. When they had been gone for several minutes, I figured it was safe to speak again, but I didn’t know what to say. 

“That was bad.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mal deadpanned. 

“Alright.” 

And the silence continued. 

It’s possible I fell asleep. Or at least, I zoned out for a while. It was really uncomfortable in that cave, and we had been stuck in there for hours with no end in sight. Every once in a while we heard footsteps or muffled voices, but nobody managed to find us. 

I tried to imagine what I would do with the money. Go to college? Would I even get in? I’d still have a lot left over. I could move out... I’d been in juvie and on Total Drama since I was fifteen, so I really had no idea what job I would enjoy. I’ll be honest, college probably wasn’t for me. I could travel. See what’s out there. Figure out what I want to do with my life. Yeah… I liked that idea. 

“Duncan.”

It was Mike. 

“Hmm?” I looked over at him, squinting through the darkness. He was staring intently at the floor, and his eyes were red and puffy. He cleared his throat. 

“No. Nothing. Just… how long has it been?” His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t know. A few hours?”

“Oh.”

I didn’t know whether to bring anything up, so I just said nothing. I could hear his uneven, shaky breaths, and I thought he might cry if I asked him how he was doing. 

“Duncan,” he whispered again. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think…I don’t think I’m a good person.”

Ah… there it was. I had to proceed with caution. 

“Don’t say that.”

“No, I’m serious. I used to think that I was, that even though I made a lot of mistakes I was still good at heart, but now, I really don’t think so.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s true. Did you see,” he started to choke up a bit, but got himself together, “did you see Zoe crying back there? That was my fault. Not Mal’s fault, or your fault, but completely my fault. I have nobody else to blame but myself.”

“Well, it was partially my fault.”

“Sure, she was angry at you, but she wasn’t crying because of you. She cried because of me.”

“Look, Mike, you said it yourself. You make bad decisions. Sure. But that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

“But I’m not a good person. Good people don’t end up in juvie. No offense.”

It was the first time he brought up juvie since… ever. He never mentioned it to me before. 

“None taken. But you’re wrong. There are a lot of good people in juvie who just did something stupid, or were a product of their environment. I’ve met very few people who I believed were genuinely bad at heart.”

“What about me? You must have thought I was a nightmare.”

“Nah. Violent, sure. But lots of people were. I guess I thought you were a loner with a lot of issues. No offense.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong.”

“Look, Mike. Yeah. You fucked up with Zoe. It’s probably unfixable. But dude, you’re seventeen years old. Teenagers are fucking stupid. They do dumb shit all the time. Add in the fact that you already have a lot of personal shit going on, and you’re on TV… I think you need to be a little less hard on yourself. Think about it, what did you even do wrong?”

“Lied to her constantly.”

“Yes, but you thought you were doing the right thing. You didn’t cheat on her-”

“I voted for her.”

“...What?”

I was shocked. Never in my life would I have predicted that.

“You… why?”

He shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I thought about what would happen if you didn’t convince Courtney and Scott to vote for her, and if that happened then I would have to do it eventually… I thought it would be easier to let her think you three voted for her. Then I was mad at you for turning me against her… but that’s not your fault.”

“Huh.”

“So… yeah. I’m a piece of shit,” he nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Well, you were just playing the game. If you gave most people the option to vote against their girlfriend who they dated long-distance for less than a year in exchange for a million dollars, they’d probably do it.”

“I guess so…”

“That makes it even more important that we win. So it would have been worth it. And look, this will work out. Really. Everything’s going to be fine. You guys will both move on, and you’ll probably never agree on who was right, but it’ll be over. I mean, we’re on a gameshow where they film our every move. How fucked up is that? Who’s even watching this shit? Nobody can function like normal under that sort of pressure. So… don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Nope, you’re just agreeing with me so I’ll stop talking about it. You still feel like shit.”

“...Yeah.”

“Fine, let’s talk about something else. What will you do with the money?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled. “I haven’t really thought about it. Oh, I’ll buy a car. But not a new one. That would be irresponsible. And I’ll go to Europe.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I guess travel. Find myself. Stupid shit like that.”

“We should hang out.”

“Really?”

“I mean, if you want to.”

“No, sure. That’d be great. Right, you can’t live more than a few hours away. Yeah, we should hang out.”

“But actually. Not like when people say they’ll hang out, but then they never do.”

“No, we’ll hang out for real. I promise.”

“Good.”

I was glad to see that he was doing better. It felt like the right place to end the conversation, so I left it at that. I was starting to feel tired. The adrenaline from hiding in a cave had worn off long ago, and it was getting hard to keep my eyes open. I thought it would be safe to fall asleep. After all, there was nothing I could do to prevent anyone from finding us even if I stayed awake. 

We were both woken up a few hours later by the sound of a helicopter in the distance. 

“What the fuck?” I muttered as I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light that now filtered into the cave. 

“Is that…?” Mike looked over the water. I followed his gaze and saw Chris coming towards us in a helicopter piloted by Chef. 

“Mike! Duncan! Congratulations!” Chris screamed through a megaphone. “You are the winners of Total Drama All-Stars!”

“Why are you in a helicopter?” I shouted.

“Sorry, can’t hear you! You’re probably wondering why I have a helicopter. Well… about that. You see, the other contestants are pretty mad at you, and they’ve threatened violence, so the producers decided it wouldn’t be safe to let you near them. Sorry! So instead, I’m taking you off the island by helicopter!”

“Of course,” I should have come to expect it. 

“Get ready to jump!” Chef piloted the helicopter as close as he could manage, which only left a yard or so of distance to clear. 

“You wanna go first?” I asked Mike. 

“No,” he glanced nervously down at the ground. “But I will.” He stepped a bit a bit and took a running start, landing safely. I did the same, trying not to look down. 

“Now, let’s get out of here!” Chris yelled. “Those maniacs are ready to burn this place to the ground!”

I looked out the window as we flew higher. The remains of Chris’ “cottage” were ablaze, and I could see specks that looked like people staring up at us. 

“Also, I’ve just received word that we’ve been renewed for another season! So, thanks, guys. You created some really good drama this season!” Chris smiled at us. We both just stared back at him. “Oh, Mike, grab that camera?” He pointed to a small camcorder next to Mike’s seat. “Yeah, just like that. Film me for a second, alright?”

Chris ran his hands through his hair, glanced at his reflection in the window, and gave a winning smile. 

“Alright… go. And there you have it, folks! Duncan and Mike are the winners of this season! I hope to see you next time, where we’ll have a whole new cast, a whole new island, and a whole new load of drama! Thanks for tuning in, and this has been Total… Drama… All-Stars! And… cut! There… this season wasn’t so bad, right?”

I had the sudden urge to shove him out of the helicopter, but a glance from Mike told me to hold back. After all, I had my whole life and half a million dollars to look forward to. I looked away from the island to watch as we flew through the clouds, unaware and excited for whatever lay ahead.

FIN

A/N And there you have it! Thank you all so much for reading. I love reading all of your reviews, and you guys gave me the motivation to finish the chapters. When I first started writing this story, I wasn’t sure if anybody would enjoy the concept, but I’m really happy that you found something about it that you enjoyed. This is my first multi-chaptered piece, so I’m very proud of myself for finishing it. Of course I’ll be writing other stories in the future, but for now, I’m StarryEyesAndSkies, and this has been the Mike… and Duncan… Team-Up Fanfic Nobody Asked For!!!


End file.
